Boys, Girls, and Bands
by Progota
Summary: Maka Albarn, lead singer of "Blushin' Like Crazy" and Soul Evans also a lead singer for the band "Skeleton Key". What are these two popular bands to do when going on tour? TOGETHER?
1. Whos that Chick

**Progota: Yaya a new SoMa**

**Maka: I'm a singer**

**Progota: Yup and a hot one in fact**

**Maka: (:**

* * *

><p>The lights were bright almost blinding. There was a band performing and it seems that they were in the middle of their song. There we were. Me and my band, "Blushin' Like Crazy". We were ready to be called up. I stood there anxious to sing for everyone, to lose myself in my music. I was ready. I am Maka Albarn the lead singer, next to me was Patricia and Elizabeth Thompson, Patty and Liz for short, Liz the bassist, Patty the guitarist, and at the back of us was Tsubaki Nakatsukasa the drummer. There was another band behind us but I really didn't look at them. It was kinda dark backstage. The other band on stage was still playing though their song was almost over.<p>

"God, why do we do these Stupid charity concerts" Said the boy of the band behind us with a bored expression. He had white hair and red eyes. "Yeah there soo boring and we don't even get paid" said the boy next to him with blue hair. We all turned around to look at them. Then they turned around to look at us.

I walked in front of them Tsubaki standing behind me now. I looked at him.

"No there not" I said to him. "There fun and they raise a lot of money for people who need it" I said smiling. He looked at me confused. "Whatever "the boy with blue hair said to me. The band on stage ended there song as the crowd cheered and the curtains closed. "Maka were on" Liz said to me. "Okay, Bye then" I said fully smiling at the band behind us as I walked away.

"AND NOW THE BAND" said the said the announcer pumping up the crowd. "BLUSHIN' LIKE CRAZY!" he yelled as the crowd went wild. We all took our positions. I sat on top of the large speaker that plugged into Patty's guitar. The lights flipped on.

We wore the most rocking clothing. I wore short shorts that looked torn at the bottom. My shirt was cute right underneath my boobs and hung on my shoulder. It was torn on the back making those lines. I wore neon pink under shirt that was obviously seen by all. I wore by hair in a high ponytail with a poof on the top. My shoes where neon pink to match the tank stop.

Patty wore a cute pink top with a zipper going down the front (it didn't open I was just sewed on) and puffy shorts. Her hair was naturally loose. She also wore neon orange converse. Liz wore the same thing but hers ended right above her belly button though she had a black tank top underneath. She also wore pants with white converse. Her hair was straightened down. Tsubaki just wore a black tank top with the works "Blushin' like Crazy" in bright pink over her chest. She wore faded jeans and neon blue converse with her long hair in a high pony tail. We looked perfect. Then the song started. The beat played and the crowd clapped along. They started cheering us on. I took one more look back stage and saw the mysterious boy from before. He had a smirk on his face.

_Prepare to be amazed whitey._

I thought smirking back at him. I think he noticed cause he looked stunned.

The beat started and I did too..

"_Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin  
>It's an addiction such an eruption" <em>

I sang sitting up on the speaker._  
><em>

_"Sound is my remedy feeding me energy  
>Music is all I need"<em>

I sang starting to stand up on top of the speaker and looking at the audience while singing.  
><em><br>"Baby, I just wanna daaaaaaance  
>I don't really caaaaaaare" <em>

I sang dancing on top of the speakers and pointing at the audience. Then span around not taking my eyes off the audience.

"_I just wanna daaaaaaance  
>I don't really care care care"<em>

I said hitting my thigh at each "care". Giving the audience an innocent look.

"_Feel it in the air yeah" _

Sang the girls

"She's been a crazy dita disco diva and you wonder"

I said jumping of the speaker.

"_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Too cold for you to keep her<br>Too hot for you to leave her"_

I said skipping across the stage._  
><em>

"_Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

I sang walking to edge of the stage and started to wave and touch the audience's hands. I heard both girls and boys freak out trying to reach my hand.

_"Back on the dance floor better not to take me home_  
><em>Bass kicking so hot blazing through my beating heart"<em>

I sang as the dancer started to appear and lineup.

"_French kissin on the floor, heart is beating hardcore  
>Everybody is getting a little sexy on the crazy juice<br>This will end up on the news"_

I sang as two of my male dancers stood beside me and got closer and closer to me while I shook my hips.

_"Baby, I just wanna daaaaaaance_  
><em>I don't really caaaaaaare"<em>

I looked at one of them making it look as if I was about to kiss him. My eyes looked at the audience and then rolled.

"_I just wanna daaaaaaance  
>I don't really care care care"<em>

I turned to look at the other one and he spun me and them he dipped me.

"_Feel it in the air yeah"_

The girls sang as I recovered from the dip._  
><em>

"_She's been a crazy dita disco diva and you wonder  
>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?<br>Too cold for you to keep her  
>Too hot for you to leave her<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"  
><em>

We started our dance routine as the girls played there amazing instruments.

_"I'll try to sex you up the night has got me love sprung  
>I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah"<em>

I sang as I bended over and rubbed my hand over my long legs seductively. Looking at the boys backstage. They were stunned.

_"My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum  
>Oh, oh oh, oohh wohh, oh oh"<em>

I sang as I slowly rose and spun around slowly shaking my hips slow and seductively.  
><em><br>"I'll try to sex you up the night has got me love sprung  
>I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah<br>My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum"_

The male dancers (now shirtless only wearing ties) walked up beside me.

"_Beating like a disco drum  
>Beating like a disco drum<br>Beating like a disco drum"  
><em>

Sliding lower and lower pulling their ties down with me. It went quiet. Then…  
><em><br>"She's been a crazy dita disco diva and you wonder  
>who's that chick? Who's that chick?"<em>

The boys pulled me up and swing me towards the audience. I landed a foot from the edge.

_"Too cold for you to keep her  
>Too hot for you to leave her"<em>

I pointed to the audience and they went crazy.

_"Who's that chick? Who's that chick?  
>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?<br>Who's that chick? Who's that chick?"_

Again the male dancers walked next to me and we ended with both of the kissing me on the cheek."THANKYOU" I said to the audience.

The curtains then closed and the girls and I walked off stage. "Nice Job Maka!" Patty yelled hugging my arm. "You guys were awesome" I said smiling to all the girls. "Not bad yourself" Liz answered. "Thank you" Tsubaki responded.

"Nice going, Girly" said the boy with white hair. "Yah you were great" the others said in unison.

"Thanks" I said blushing. "Nice Going Girls You Were Great" said Marie, our manager "but we got to go already".

"Aww you not staying to see us" the boy asked with a sympathetic look but kept a grin. "Sorry we got to start our tour tomorrow" I said apologizing. "Maybe a rain check sometime" I said as I started the walk away. "Bye" I yelled waving. He just laughed.

_Pity I kinda wanted to see him sing. _I sighed. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: One chapter down. :)<strong>

**Maka: Wow i got kissed by two shirtless guys**

**Progota: Yup**

**Soul: WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD UP I though this was a SoMa**

**Progota: It is. dont worry you'll have a chance.**

**Soul and Maka: (blush)**

**Progota: Okay Thanks for reading! REVIEW PLZZ!**


	2. Move Along

**Progota: A new Chapter Hot N' Ready.**

**Soul: Score!**** I Sing in this one.**

**Maka: you dating blaire i though this was a SoMa**

**Progota: dont worry it is just wait... (devilish grin)**

**Blaire: why she looking at me like that?**

**Maka: Dont ask and also PROGOTA DOESNT OWN THE SOUL EATER OR SONGS MENTIONED!**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

That girl was kinda cute. Too bad she didn't have many curves and she seems to be a goody goody. Not my type. Her name was Maka though. Can't say her dance didn't make me jealous of the male dancers, but I got a girlfriend already her names Blaire. She's the singer in "Kitty's got Claws". She's much sexier than that Maka girl, but something seems interesting about her. Well whatever. My names Soul Evans and I'm the lead singer in "Skeleton Key". Behind me is my best bud Black*Star he's our drummer, then there's Death the Kid, Kid for short, he's our bassist, and behind him is Chrona he's our guitarist. Weird though. He seems kinda emo but when he plays the guitar he's not bad.

Those girls were pretty awesome. I mean like I said the singer was kinda hot. Maybe I'll go for her if I break up with Blaire. Well it seems we were next and since the girls were already leaving. I am kinda sad since that Maka girl won't be able to hear me sing. I saw her smirking at me and I wanted payback. Well guess later then.

"WOW WHAT A GREAT PERFORMANCE BY BLUSHIN' LIKE CRAZY" the announcer said in an uncool voice. "WASN'T MAKA-CHAN AMAZING" he added. I then heard the crowed call out to them saying "encore" or "I love you" and I even heard some guy yell "Marry me Maka!"

"AND NOW" The announcer said quieting the audience. "SKELETON KEY" He finally announced.

We took out positions. I looked at the guys behind me to see if they were ready. Black*Star wore a white shirt that looked like a muscle shirt and ripped jeans with black converse. His hair was in its signature star form, nice and blue. He gave me a thumps up and his goofy smile. I looked at kid. He wore a white tee shirt and an open shirt over it he wore black pants with a skull on the belt buckle. He was currently trying to find a way to play symmetically. I looked at Chrona who was adjusting his guitar. He wore a black tee shirt with a Skull on it and really ripped jeans with a chain hanging. He looked at me with his 'I can't deal with this' look and I assumed he was ready. I wore something similar to Kid but my tee shirt was red and the shirt over it was black for shoes I had some that were black and yellow. I was too ready.

The curtains opened and Black*Star started out the beat followed by Kid and Chrona. Then…

"_**Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
>When you fall everyone stands"<strong>_

I said pointing to the audience.

"_**Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
>With the life held in your"<strong>_

I said holding the Microphone and looked at the audience.

"_**Hands are shaking cold  
>These hands are meant to hold"<strong>_

I said bring my had into a fist and putting it over my heart.

_**"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do"<strong>_

I said jumping and sang with my hand in the air pointing to the audience.

"_**And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along  
>Move along"<strong>_

I sang walking toward the audience and singing and looking at them. The guys playing there instruments at the pause of my singing.

"_**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
>Could be a night when your life ends<br>Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
>All the pain held in your"<strong>_

I sang walking back toward the guys and we all, except Chrona, started to bob our heads.

"_**Hands are shaking cold  
>Your hands are mine to hold"<strong>_

I sand tuning to the audience holding my hand out as if I was about to hug someone.

_**"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do"<strong>_

I sang full force and closed my eyes.

_**"And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through<br>Move along"**_

I sang opening my eyes and walking forward toward the audience.

"_**Go on, go on, go on, go on"**_

The guys sang.

_**"When everything is wrong we move along"**_

_I sang reaching out to the audience._

"_**Go on, go on, go on, go on"**_

The guys sang again.

"_**When everything is wrong, we move along  
>Along, along, along"<strong>_

I sang grabbing random fans hands.

"_**When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through"<strong>_

The song slowed down and the audience sang along as I extended the microphone toward them.

"_**When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through"<strong>_

I sang jumping as the audience did too.

"_**When all you got to keep is strong  
>Move along, move along like I know you do<br>And even when your hope is gone  
>Move along, move along just to make it through"<strong>_

I started to jump raising my hands to the top and extending the microphone so the audience can sing along.

"_**Move along"**_

I sang pointed to the guys for their cure.

"_**Go on, go on, go on, go on"**_

They sang.

"_**Right back what is wrong  
>We move along"<strong>_

I sang and then pointed to the guys again.

"_**Go on, go on, go on, go on"**_

They sang.

"_**Right back what is wrong  
>We move along"<strong>_

I sang noticing a girl with blonde hair by the exit door.

"_**Go on, go on, go on, go on"**_

The guys sang again.

"_**Right back what is wrong  
>We move along" <strong>_

I kept trying to focus but wanted to see if it was her.

"_**Go on, go on, go on, go on"**_

They sang once more.

"_**Right back what is wrong  
>We move along"<strong>_

The song slowly ended and the curtains close rushed over to the door to see it slowly closing and the girl, Maka I think it was, walking into a large charter bus.

_Soo she really did stay to watch… interesting woman._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: i didnt feel like proof reading so srry if there any mistakes<strong>

**Maka: you just as lazy as this one (pointing on soul)**

**Soul: Hey!**

**Progota: Srry but it probably true**

**Soul: Probably**

**Maka: great two to deal with**

**Soul and Progota: ... (sigh)**

* * *

><p><strong>READ READ READ READ THIS<strong>

**So lately i been thinking of making a soul eater crossover with ouran high school host club but it will probably a SoulXMakaXKaoru maybe since its a crossover it might be makaXkaoru but i wanna know if my readers will read it so if you would leave it in your review. THANK YOU! :D**


	3. Cheaters

**Progota: yay a new chapter**

**Maka: u dont seem very happy**

**Progota: i've been working on this story for a while**

**Maka: well lets just get started**

**Progota: i dont own soul eater and... plz...re...view...(snore)**

* * *

><p>That boy was a good singer. I was happy that I was able to convince Miss Marie to let me stay to watch them. Though it made me kinda sad that I had to leave immediately after. We were going on our "Girls control Boys" tour. I liked the name of the tour. On our website survey female fans they love it. As for the male fans they "Think its Kinky" Liz's words not mine! I swear.<p>

I exited through the back door and found a large crowd of fans and paparazzi. When I walked out they started to pile on top of me. Some asking me about the tour and others about the stupid rumors, but one caught my attention.

One man yelled "Maka how do you feel about Azura cheating on you?" Azura is my current boyfriend. I really loved him even though he as kinda punk rock maybe even a Bad Boy type. We had been dating for a few years. I was surprised. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said sweetly and smiled. Then I quickly broke through the crowd and ran towards the bus. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

_They were lying right?_

I quickly ran up to the door, swung it open, and ran toward the girls sitting on the couch. I ran toward Liz and began to cry.

"Maka!" Tsubaki and Marie yelled surprised.

"Maka what's wrong" Liz asked hugging me.

"Maka-Nii what's wrong" Patty said leaning over the see my face.

"A… ma…n … said… Azu…ra…was…chea…ting …on me" I managed to get out through my gasps for air. I was clearly balling my eyes out.

"Oh Maka ,You don't know that for sure" Marie said patting my back.

"Yeah Maka-Nii maybe it was a mistake" Patty said petting my hair.

"Maka maybe some TV will take you mind off of things" Tsubaki said turning the TV.

"Don't worry Maka where here for you" Liz said hugging me a little tighter.

I nodded but still clung to Liz. Liz was like a mother/older sister figure to me. Even though we weren't blood related she still cared for me like we were. The TV switched on and Tsubaki turned it to E News. I gave what the girls said a thought and decided maybe they were just rumors. That is until we heard this.

"_IS AZURA KESHIN CHEATING ON MAKA ALBARN THIS IS … SO TRUE." _I gasped.

"_WE RECENTLY CAUGHT FOOTAGE OF AZURA MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL AT A CLUB THAT WAS NOT MAKA ALBARN AND THAT THEY LATER RETURNED TO AZURA'S HOTEL ROOM. IT'S SAID MAKA HAS YET TO FIND OUT BUT WILL THIS LOVELY COUPLE SPIT OR UP OR MAKE UP"_ Juliana said and there it was. The footage of my Azura and a trashy slut making out and walking into the hotel room.

The room went quiet. Liz started to hug tighter and my eyes filled with tears yet again.

"Oh dear Maka" Marie said as she rushed over to hug me. So did Tsubaki and Patty. I cried my olive greens eyes until I feel asleep on Liz's lap. Not long I felt the bus starting to move and we here now off to Dallas TX.

**Liz POV**

Poor Maka. I'm gonna kill that little bastard Azura the next time I see him. He will regret what he did.

"Well I guess we'll have to cancel the tour then" Marie said sighing sitting on the couch across me and Maka. "What" the girls and I said in unison not including the sleeping Maka.

"Girls remember we were supposed to go on tour with Azura's band" she said with a worried tone. "Well Marie can't you hire a band last minute" I said hopefully.

"Sis it's not that easy" Patty said leaning on my shoulder.

"It's true Liz" Tsubaki said backing her up. I sighed and looked down at Maka. Her eyes were swollen and she still had little tears on her face. I wiped the off.

"Maka's gonna be even more sad if we do cancel" I said with a small frown. I looked up at Marie.

"Marie please tell me you at least know some people who can probably do it" I looked at her with little hope. "I'll go through my address book" she said smiling. "But I'm not sure. So keep your fingers crossed" she said a little cheery.

_We're here for you Maka and no one not even that bastard Azura will stop you or us from making our music._

**In the Boys Bus**

**(A/N: This is around the time Maka and group were watching TV)**

Soul POV

The concert was okay. I mean I performed better. The only thing that I wanted to do was to check who this Maka chick was. We loaded on the bus and got settled down. Kid read a book, Black*Star was doing pushups, Chrona was passed out, and I was switching the TV channels.

I kept switching till I heard "MAKA ALBARN" that where I stopped and when back to the channel. Until I reached E News.

"_SO TRUE. WE RECENTLY CAUGHT FOOTAGE OF AZURA MAKING OUT WITH A GIRL AT A CLUB THAT WAS NOT MAKA ALBARN AND THAT THEY LATER RETURNED TO AZURA'S HOTEL ROOM. IT'S SAID MAKA HAS YET TO FIND OUT BUT WILL THIS LOVELY COUPLE SPIT OR UP OR MAKE UP" _

I looked at the TV kinda sad for the poor girl. I looked at the girl her 'boyfriend' possibly will be 'ex-boyfriend' was with.  
>"Hey guys" I said catching their attention.<p>

"What" Kid said putting his book down.

"Doesn't that chick look familiar" I said pointing to the girl on the TV.

"Yeah she does" Black*Star said wiping the sweat of his face.

"She looks like that girl you're dating" Kid said picking up his book.

"Yeah what's her name again" Black*Star added.

"Claire, no" Kid asked looking at me.

"I don't know I forgot" I told him.

"Blaire" said Chrona who has awoken from his sleep.

"Her name was Blaire" he repeated.

"Oh yeah" I said remembering now.

Kid looked at me "You gonna dump her" he asked

"Yeah" I answered.

"But then wont we need another band to go on our 'Boys Rock the Yard' tour with us" Black*Star asked

"Crap. That's right." I said rubbing my neck

"I'm pretty sure Stein can find us another band" I added going through my phone.

"I doubt it" Stein said stepping out from the front of the bus.

"It's hard to find a band last minute" he added lighting a cigarette.

"You seriously don't know anyone who can help" Kid asked.

"He's not the most social butterfly remember" I said looking at Kid. I could feel Stein glaring at me.

" I might know someone who can help on our show in Dallas but I don't know if its gonna be a permanent thing."

"Sweet" I said lifting my phone.

"Now it's break up time" I said dialing this Blaire chick.

**Back to the Girls **

Maka POV

I yawned as I woke up. I noticed that Liz was plucking her eyebrows and I was still sleeping on her lap. I guess Tsubaki and Patty were asleep. She noticed that I woke up and looked down at me. "Well do you feel a little better" she said looking back at herself in the mirror.

"A little" I said lifting up and rubbing my eyes. "Well good but we ran into another problem" she said putting down what she had in her hands. "We need another band to play with us on tour" she said stretching her legs out.

"Damn it I forgot HE was gonna go on tour with us" I told her now even more upset. "Miss Marie said she check her address book but she's been calling though it doesn't sound too good" she told me. I began stretching out "Don't worry if anything I probably have to ask Killik to help us out" I told her. ]

If you didn't know Killik was our record producer. He was the one who made, recorded, and published our music. He was also one of my good friends from high school. When his father pasted away he took over his music company. So he was the one who hooked us up.

"Yeah but I think you keep asking him for too many favors, Maka" She warned me though she was right even though he was a good friend he had a company to work on I couldn't keep distracting him with little favors.

"Yeah your right" I gave in. I then got up and walked over to my bed I wrestled the covers to find my phone but I did it without waking neither of the girls up. After a while I found it under my pillow. I took into my hand and walked over the seat across Liz. She was again plucking her eyebrows.

"I thought you weren't gonna call Killik" she said not looking up from the mirror. "I'm not" I told her looking down at my IPhone.

"What are you doing then" she said now looking up.

"Breaking up with Azura"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: done<strong>

**Maka: i'm happy for you**

**Progota: thanks**

**Maka: so read and review and all that stuff**

**Progota: plz**

* * *

><p><strong>Read This! Read This! Read This!<strong>

**Okay peoples the soul eater and ouran high school host club has been posted up already theres already 3 chapters so go check it out :)**

**Bye Bye :D**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MORE THING<strong>

**If anyone was involved in the earthquake or hurricane i hope your alright and i send prayers and i wish you well. Stay Safe ^.^**


	4. BAND WANTED

**Soul: when do we meet already**

**Maka: i know!**

**Progota: Dont worry soon enough**

* * *

><p><strong>With the Girls<strong>

Maka POV

I dialed Azura's number waited for him to answer. Finally he did.

"Hey Maka" he said as if nothing has happen.

"Don't play with me Azura I saw the video" I told him straight up.

I could hear him slightly choke.

"Look Maka-" He said before I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it Azura" I told him and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry to say but where done" my voice quivered a bit as if I was about to cry.

"Maka please let me explain" he pleaded.

"Go ahead" I said as Liz came over and sat by me for support.

I put the phone in between me and her. She leaned it to hear better.

"Well…" he began but to Liz she already didn't believe him. "I was drinking and well you know things started to happen" he began to speak a little slower.

"Okay I get it Azura" I told him. I couldn't stand to hear more.

"Either way were over" I told him pushing back all my tears.

"Maka" he said in a whisper. "Sorry Azura I just can't be with you anymore" I said before hanging up and deleting his number.

I put down my phone and let out a long sigh. Liz wrapped her arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. "It's okay to cry ya know" she said to me. "Yeah" I said wanting to hold back the tears but they just rolled out by themselves. I began to cry and I finally lost it. I was now crying full force I couldn't even see Liz anymore.

These tears they hurt my heart more and more each time one slipped out.

**Now with the Boys**

I dialed Blaire's number and waited for her to pick up. When she did the first thing I heard was laughing.

"Hello" I heard her say.

"Hey Blaire" I said.

"Oh hey Soul" she said giggling.

"Blaire I saw the video" I told her straight up

"Oh" was all she said.

"and I just wanted to say were through" I told her in a bored tone.

"Okay" she responded.

"Huh" I said with a confused look.

"Well I got to go bye" with that she hung up.

"Okay" I said confused.

"What happened" Kid said not looking up from his book.

"I told her were done and she just said 'okay'" I said looking at him

He just started to laugh. I looked at him and then my phone. That was really weird.

"I guess the player got played" I looked over the Chrona who had said that. He gave me a bored look and just walked away to the back of the bus.

"Not cool dude" I said throwing my phone to the side then rubbing my neck.

"You deserved it" I heard him say. For the quiet shy one he can be an ass. **(A/N: No he's not Soul he's an adorable little cutie)**

Stein walked in and sat on the opposite side of Kid. He took a deep breath in and let out as along sigh.

"It's seems like the band I thought might be able to perform with us is not answering." Stein said looking at his phone.

"Well that's sucks" I said looking at the ceiling.

"It certainly does" he said lighting another cigarette.

"Well we can always just cancel" Stein added and like it was cue Steins phone rang. Me and kid turned to look at him. He answered it.

"HEY STEIN HOW YA BEEN" we heard a woman say no yell really loud.

"Excuse me, who's this" Stein said and we immediately sweat dropped.

"Stein really" I heard the woman say on the other line.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you" was all he said crushing the tip of his cigarette on the ash tray.

"It me Marie from High School" she said. All Stein did was try to remember.

"We were really good friends…" she added but he kept thinking "me, you, and Spirit" she finished.

"Look if you don't remember its fine" she said. "Ah" he said in a monotone voice.

"I remember now" he added.

"Really" she said happily

"Yes I remember Spirit was the womanizer" he said with a chuckle. "Yes that's him" I heard the woman say.

"So Marie how ya been" he asked.

"Pretty good but I called for a business purpose" She said trying to sound serious.

"And that would be" Stein asked. " Well I heard you were also managing a band and I wanted to know if your band could go on our tour with the Girls from 'Blushin' Like Crazy'" she asked. I couldn't quite here the name of the band though.

"That might work to our advantage" he said rubbing his chin.

"Huh" I heard her say.

"Well you see my band also needs another band to go on tour with us too" he said.

"THAT'S PERFECT" she yelled again.

"Well then where shall we meet to discuss this?"asked Stein

"Well you see where currently traveling to our first concert in Dallas" she said suddenly I got a little happy.

"Oh we also have a concert there and were also making our way there too" he said with a little bit of relief.

"Well that's great lets meet at little restaurant and well all chat together" she suggested.

"That would be great" he said

"Well then I call you when we get there but it'll probably tomorrow" she said with a little nervous giggle.

"Perfect then see you tomorrow" he said.

"OKay then bye"

"Bye"

"OH ONE MORE THING" she yelled obviously heard throughout the bus.

"What" Stein said in a irritated voice.

"It was nice to hear your doing well" she told Stein. I don't know if I was hallucinating but I think Stein blushed a little.

"Okay then bye" she said before hanging up.

"Well I guess we gotta band" he said putting his phone down.

**Back with the Girls**

Maka POV

I was slowly falling asleep already it was about 12 or 1 in the morning and this day was filled with so much drama. I was about to pass out when Marie yelled out

"I FOUND A BAND" she was jumping excitedly up and down. I smiled and said "That's great" I said before climbing over to my bed and passing out. Last thing I heard was Liz climbing in to her bed and say "Night Maka". I didn't respond. I was too tired.

**Boys Bus**

Soul POV

_So tomorrow were meeting with the other band. I wonder who they are. _

I walked over to my bed and climbed in. I entangled myself and passed out. I don't know what time it was but I felt like someone was with me.

_Must be my imagination._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota:oh whats this Soul could feel Maka<strong>

**Soul: (blush)**

**Maka:lets just got to the next chapter already.**

**Progota: yay next i wrote 2 chapters in one day good for me:) **

**oh read and review**


	5. Meetings and Playgrounds

**Progota: finally soul and maka meet**

**Soul:about time**

**Progota: Progota...CHOP**

**Maka: nice job (highfive)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day in the Girls' Bus<strong>

Maka POV

I woke up the next day and it seemed to be around 2 or 3. Everyone was already awake. I had over slept and it seemed it was cause of my crying. My eyes hurt like hell and were super sensitive to light. I when I moved the small curtain that acted as a door of privacy the light fled in and I was temporarily blinded. When I was able to see again I slid out from my top bunk and landed on my feet. Then I fell.

"Oh Maka" Tsubaki said getting up and walking over to help me.

"You okay" Liz said looking at me like she was about to laugh.

"Yeah just a little light headed" I told her grabbing Tsubaki's hand and getting up.

"Well crying like that for hours can really hurt" she said motioning me to sit next to her.

I walked over and sat next to her. "My poor darling Maka" she said hugging me. "Not in the mood Liz" I told her with a sour face. I hear Liz and Patty start to giggle.

"Well then Sally Sunshine get ready cause were about to reach Dallas in about a half an hour or so and then after where meeting the other band." She said laughing and letting go. I groaned and got up a second time. I walked over to the couches on the other side of the bus and pulled the drawers that open.

I looked over the girls and checked out what they were wearing. Liz was wearing a red turtle neck with a white tie that ended right above her belly button, she was wearing jeans, and some black converse. Patty wore the same thing except she wore her favorite pair of puffy shorts. For the fun of being in Texas both wore their hair loose and cowboy hats. Tsubaki wore a beige sundress that was slit on one side. It showed her leg but she had shorts that ended at her mid thigh. Her dress also had a star print on the right side of her chest. She also has a pair of roman style sandals.

I looked back down at my cloths that were nicely folded in the drawer. I picked out my clothing and then went to the restroom. I took a quick shower got changed and took a look at myself in the mirror. I wore my plaid mini skirt (kinda punk style), a beige vest with a white blouse underneath, and my big black boots with white laces. I took a look at myself and my eyes were really swollen. I ignored it and continued to get ready. I put my hair up into two ponytails equal on both sides. By then the bus had stopped and I heard Miss Marie talking to someone on the phone.

I got out of the bathroom and sat next to Patty who was looking out the window.

"Okay then we'll meet there" Miss Marie asked.

"Okay, ya , were already like a block away" I heard her say.

"LOOK MAKA THERES A PLAYGROUND" Patty yelled tapping my shoulder. "AFTER LUNCH LETS GO PLAY" she added with an excited child look.

"Okay" I told her with a smile "But only if you give me a hug" I added extending my arms. She smiled and gladly gave me a hug. I saw Tsubaki and Liz smile. Then Patty yelled "GROUP HUG" and they all piled on me. "Okay, Okay now get off" I said trying to gasp for air. We started to laugh and were interrupted when Miss Marie came over and told us we had arrived at the restaurant. It was around lunch time.

I was the last to get off but quickly caught up with them. I was both excited and nervous about who were going to meet. We were soon crowded by paparazzi with flashing cameras. I grabbed on to Patty who was pushing through the crowd. I kept hearing this about me and Azura so I just kept looking down. I now felt a little depressed.

I looked up when I heard Miss Marie yell "Yoo-hoo Stein". I looked over Patty's shoulder to see a man with grey hair and a sadistic face. I look at how Miss Marie lit up when she talked to him. She had a slight shade of pink. I looked over to Liz and she looked at me. We both smiled at each other and then looked back them.

"Well then let's go sit and discuss this with the boys" he said and walked over the back of the restaurant. We continued to walk and I looked around to see many people staring at us. Some were smiling, others were whispering and I even saw some people freak out. Well they are looking at famous people walk by them.

"Well girls meet the boy of 'Skeleton Key'" Stein said as they waved at us.

"Hi" I said stepping out from behind Patty.

"Nice to meet y-"I said when I caught a glance at the boy with white hair and red eyes.

"It's you!" I said pointing at him. "Oh you're that girl from the charity concert" he said in a bored tone.

"Maka you know him" Miss Marie asked. "Yeah that's the boy I asked you if I could stay and watch sing."

"Oh you wanted to hear me sing" he said with a grin. I blushes a little. "No" I said taking my seat next to a boy with pink hair.

"Well then let's get introduced" Miss Marie said with a smile. "I'm Marie and I'm the manager of the band 'Blushin' Like Crazy" she said looking at the boys but pointed at us.

She then looked at Tsubaki.

"Oh, I'm Tsubaki and I play drums" she said with a smile.

"I'm Liz and I'm on bass" Liz said with a peace sign.

_I guess were going in order._

"I'm Patty and I rock the guitar" she said with a giggle.

"And I'm Maka, the lead singer, D.J, and I can play guitar and drums for backup"

"Okay boys now introduce yourself" Stein said. He looked at the boy next to me.

"I'm Chrona and I don't know how to deal with this" he said. I let out a small giggle and the boys looked at me.

"Neither do I" I told him extending my hand. "Nice to meet you Chrona" I added.

"Let's be friend, Kay" I said waiting for him to shake my hand. He lifted his and gently placed it on mine. "O-o-ok-k-ay" he shuttered and I just giggled.

_He was so cute like a little brother. I just wanted to hug him._

"Okay then I'm Death the Kid but you can call me Kid for short and I'm on bass" he said bowing his head. _At least he's respectful._

"NOW I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD HIMSELF AND I AM ON DRUMS" he yelled standing on top of the table.

"Are you serious" I said in a whisper. "He's serious" Chrona whispered answering back. I heard a clap and looked over to see Tsubaki clapping. "YOU WILL GO FAR IN LIFE" he said pointing at Tsubaki. She just giggled and smiled at him.

A sharp object then flung toward him missing him by just a millimeter. It also almost hit a waiter. "Sit. Down. Now" Stein said in a creepy tone. His face went pale and he sat down.

"Well now that that's over I'm Soul the lead singer and I play the piano." He said with the cool guy tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you all" I said with a smile.

"So what are you gonna to eat Maka-Nii" Patty said leaning on me.

"I'm not hungry" I told them with a half smile.

"Maka you haven't eaten all day" Liz said looking worried.

"It's okay Liz I'm Fine" I told her smiling. I think she already knew why I wasn't eating though she didn't want to say it out loud.

"Starving yourself to be skinny isn't cool" I heard Soul say.

"Excuse Me" I said surprised and irritated.

"I said-" he repeated

"I know what you said but that's not the reason" I told him angry.

"Sure whatever" he said rolling his eyes.

"You know what" I said with a vain popping out

"what" he said smirking

"Maaakkkaaa..."

"Oh no" Liz said shaking her head.

"CHOP" I said smashing a guitar on his head. **(A/N: Since this is a band fic i made it a guiat not a book)**

The boy looked stunned at me. Patty laughed,Tsubaki had a half fake smile, and Liz sighed.

The table went quiet and I could tell the others were kinda scared to say anything. After about an hour we got our food and ate quietly not including me. Patty was the first to finish. She literally left a clean plate.

"Maka! Let's go play now" she said giving me a big smile and hug.

"Okay" I said getting up from my seat.

"Girls where are you going" Marie asked.

"Were gonna go to the playground about a block down" I told her as Patty whipped her face and got up.

"PARTY" she yelled.

"Okay but be careful there's a lot of paparazzi" Marie warned us. Then I noticed Chrona finished eating and pushed his plate forward.

"Chrona wanna come with us" I asked him.

"Um.." he said deciding.

"Come on" I said grabbing his hand. He got up and we made our way through the back door.

**Soul POV **

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS CHICK JUST HIT ME! And where did she get that guitar. And don't tell me she has a thing for Chrona. I mean he's kinda emo. It surprised me that he event talked to her and then she grabbed his hand. This girls wierd .She different then the other girls I've met._

I continued to eat my ribs lost in my thoughts.

"It's nice to see Maka's getting better" I heard Tsubaki say to Liz with a smile.

"Why's that" Black*Star said with a mouth full of food.

"Well-"Tsubaki started

"Tsubaki" Liz said with a stern face.

"Look it's not really something we can just say" Liz said looking at us.

"It's about her boyfriend isn't it" I said recalling the video.

"Your saw the vid" she asked

"I think everyone did" I said finishing my food and pushing the plate away.

"Poor girl" Kid said putting down his utensils.

"She really is" Liz said with a sad face.

**At the Playground **

**Maka POV**

"Maka, Maka Look at me" Patty said from the top of the long slide.

"Go Patty Go" I yelled smiling at her waving my arms.

"Um Maka" Chrona said with grabbing one of his arms.

"Yeah Chrona" I said looking at him but still cheering on Patty.

"Why are you talking to me" he asked not looking at but at his feet.

"Why are you asking that Chrona" I asked him trying to look at his face.

"Because not a lot of people do. They usually call me an emo" he said with a quivering voice.

"Aww Chrona" I said giving him a hug. He looked surprised though.

"Look you're my friend now, so we have to look after each other if anyone calls you that you tell me, okay" I said giving him a serious but playful face. He blushed and just whimpered an "okay".

"PATTY WANTS TO HUG TOO" Patty yelled from the bottom of the slide. "Come over here then" I told her motioning to join us. She jump over to us and we began to giggle. "I don't know how to deal with hugging" Chrona said. We just giggled even more.

Before we knew it the bus had come to pick us up. It was about 3 or 4 .When we walked in our bus the boys were there.

"Um not to sound mean but why are they here" I said looking at Liz

"Well there bus got mobbed my fan girls and well ya know" she said looking at me. I just nodded.

"So have fun" Soul said looking at me. "VERY" Patty yelled from behind us.

"Ya it was fun right Chrona" I said giving him a smile. "Yeah" he said with a little smile. They guys just looked at me amazed but Liz and Tsubaki just smiled. The bus then started to move. Next stop hotel and after was the concert at 7.

Then my phone rang. The number looked familiar but I couldn't remember. So I just answered it.

"Hello" I said speaking to the phone

"Maka" the man on the other line said. I knew who this was he sounded so familiar.

My face turned sour.

"Azura!"

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: i got a question<strong>

**Progota: go for it**

**Maka: why was i dating azura**

**Progota: why you wanted to date justin or somethin**

**Maka: ew no! i was just asking**

**Progota: okay then. REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>For those interested in my Ouran High School Host Club<strong>

**and SoulEater crossover. I just wanted to say**

**its already up and has 3 chapters :)**

**Plz check it out ^.^**


	6. Meet 'Honey'

**Progota: Good news and bad news**

**Maka: bad news**

**Progota: i'll probably only update on the weekends**

**Soul: good news**

**Progota: i'll update serveral chapter on different stories**

* * *

><p>I stood there silent. Everyone went quiet and turned to look at me Liz straightened herself. She was ready to step in if she needed.<p>

"_Maka I want to talk to you_" he said. I made a fist with my hand took a deep breath in.

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I WILL NOT CRY!_

"Sorry Azura Were done remember" I said with a happy voice. I could see Liz with a worried face.

"_I Know Maka but I want another chance with you please_" he pleaded.

"No Azura" I said with a serious voice now.

"_Look Maka I came to Dallas to see your show but I just want a moment to talk to in person_" he pleaded again.

"No"

"_Look just a little while. I just want to talk to_" he added

"I'll think about it" I said.

"_I'll be at the Plaza in about an hour, see ya there_"

I just made an annoyed groan.

"Bye Maka" he said with a chuckle and hung up.

I hung up irritated and let out a long sigh. I walked over to Liz and sat next to her.

"What that bastard want now" she asked leaning back again..

"He wants to talk to me" I said crossing my legs and fixing my skirt .

"Are you" Soul asked.

"I really don't know" I said face palming myself.

"Maka-Nii Don't be upset" Patty said giving me a hug.

"God I know being famous comes with drama but really" I said with another long sigh.

"Don't worry Maka like you said were friends now and we have to look after each other" I heard Chrona say and fist pump the air.

It really touched me. "Aww Chrona" I said giving him a big hug. "You know you're just a really big softie" I said with a giggle.

He turned a dark shade of red and the girls and I just started to laugh.

**Soul POV**

_Okay what the hell happened with those two? First she's actually got Chrona talking and now she gave him a hug. Don't tell me she got the hots for him._

I let out a small growl but I think only I could hear.

"So Maka what song we doing tonight" I heard Liz ask.

"I actually don't kno-" she answered before Marie came in and yelled out.

"MAKA, MAKA, MAKA, LOOK THE YOUR IN THE MAGAZINE." with a magazine in her hand.

"Really" the girls all said in unison. "No way!"

Maka quickly snatched the magazine from her hands and her face lighted up. She looked kinda adorable like a little kid in a candy store.

"Oh my GOD!"she yelled. "LOOK, LOOK, LOOK" She jumped up and down hanging Liz the magazine.

"Whoa Maka" she said as she passed it down to Tsubaki.

"Oh Dear" she said with a blush then Patty grabbed it out from her hands.

"Maka looks hot and SEXY!" Patty yelled laughing and jumping along with Maka tossing the magazine to Chrona.

"You l-l-look n-n-nice" Chrona said with a face red hot.

"HUH That tiny tits" Black*Star said with a surprised look. Maka stopped jumping and looked at him.

"Excuse Me" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Let me see" he said snatching the magazine. He sat next to Kid and they leaned in to take a look. Their faces both let out a noticeable blush and Black*Star had a drop of blood coming out of his nose. He soon fainted after. But for Kid "SUCH PERFECT SYMMETRY!" he screamed.

The girls stopped and looked at me.

"He has OCD" I said with a bored expression.

"Oh" the girls said in unison.

_Whatever nothing new. Though I kinda want to see the picture. _

"Okay let me see" I said unimpressed. I took one look and there it was. Maka where in a school girl outfit, but the front buttons where unbuttoned. It was opened on the front and showing skin from her collar bone to her belly button. Though her boobs weren't showing. She was holding a giant blade and had bandages(medical bandages) wrapping parts of her body as if she had wounds. She was laying on a black trench coat and her hair was loose. She had an innocent look on her face but the picture screamed 'Bad Girl'. I felt a nose bleed coming out and I couldn't stop it.

"I'm guessing you like it ya pervert" she said grabbing the magazine from my hands.

"Yeah" I muttered trying to stop bleeding.

"Maaakkkaaa…"

"Crap"

"CHOP" she said smashing yet another type of guitar on my head. This time it was a pink acoustic guitar.

_Where does she get them!_

"Either way why'd did the picture come out this late. I thought I was gonna be used last month" she said taking a look at her picture again.

"Oh you didn't hear what happed to the magazine author" Liz said leaning forward with a smile.

"What" Black*Star said regaining consciousness.

"He cheated on his wife and she trashed his car" Liz said it a chuckle

"Hmmm" Maka said with a devious smile

"Maka-nii's plotting something" Patty said with a smile.

"Atta girl Maka" Liz said with a fist in the air.

"Oh dear" Tsubaki said with a sweat drop.

"I have an idea girls but we might need the get 'Honey'".

"Who's Honey" Kid asked confused.

"Don't worry" She said with a smirk.

_That only made me worry even more._

**1 hour at the Plaza**

**Maka POV**

"Girls ya ready" I whispered over to Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki standing behind me.

"Yeah" they all said nodding.

"Okay then Tsubaki GO" I said as she got up and walked over to the Plaza which was a few blocks away. After a few minutes she gave me a call.

"Ready to go Maka" she said with a serious tone.

"Good" I said with a smirk. We walked over to a shinning new silver 2012 Corvette. It was in secluded area that hardly anyone passed by.

"Ready Honey" I said looking down at my trusty favorite baseball bat. I felt my smirk grown bigger and more devious.

"This is gonna be fun"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: This is gonna be fun (smirk)<strong>

**Soul: you scare me**

**Progota: good very very good**

**Soul:...**


	7. Cheater Got Dissed

**Progota: i got a review from someone (sorry i dont remember your name) ****i think i was death the kid related though telling me that i messed up on the second chapter. (how embarassing) he said that on the 2nd chapter i put kid played the drums and on the another on was that bass. well i looked over it. i forgot to delete a sentence so it caused a missunder standing so heres the how the gang goe**

**Maka+ Soul= Lead singers**

**Tsubaki+Black*Star= Drums**

**Liz+Kid= Bass**

**Patty+Chrona=Guitar**

**So there ya go.**

* * *

><p><strong>An Hour before Concert<strong>

My phone rang as we were already in the taxi on our way to the stadium.

"Hello" I said happily

"Where the hell are you" Souls voice rang through the small car.

"Where on our way already" I said irritated but try to keep my happiness intact.

"The shows in an hour" he screamed again.

"Look where outside just open the back door" I yelled before hanging up. The girls just laughed.

I gave the money to the cab driver and walked over to the backdoor. It opened and there stood an angry Soul.

"Hurry the hell up" he said with an irritated face.

"Fine here just hold this" I said with a smile handing him 'Honey'.

He just looked at me confused and a bit scared.

The girls and I walked over to dressing rooms. We dressed quickly and rushed to the makeup room. The guys were already done and ready.

"Maka so you were doing that song" Liz said while they applied her makeup.

"Yeah" I said looking at what the girls were wearing. We looked countryfied.

Tsubaki was wearing a dark beige shirt with brown pants, her hair was tied up but somehow they managed to put a small cowboy hat on her, with regular chaps hanging on her side, she was also wearing a matching vest and boots.

Liz was wearing a black shirt, she had brown bell bottoms with black chaps, and she also wore the cowboy hat from earlier with black boots. Patty wore the same thing but her shirt was white, shorts instead of pants, but her chap wasn't of a cow but of a giraffe. Both wore their hair down.

I turned to look at myself and I loved what I wore. I had a dark drown button up dress. I stuck to my body at the top but the skirt fluffed out. I wore brown boots with different colors on it. My hair was tied up in two low pony tails. I also had a microphone head set but it was covered by my cowboy hat . I also had a horse show belt.

_My lucky horses shoe._ I thought with a giggle.

_This concert was gonna be a good one. _It wasn't long till I heard the announcer start the show. First were the boys. When we got the backstage and peeked through the curtain we could see a full house.

I smirked._ Perfect._

I then felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Soul standing there.

"ah" I squeaked "You scared me" I said resting my heart on my beating chest.

"Sorry but where about to go on so you might want to get ready" he said scratching his head.

"Oh Okay" I said walking back to the girls.

"Oh and Maka" he said as I turned around "You look nice" he added.

"Thank you" I blushed "You too" I said scanning him. He really did look nice.

**Soul POV**

She looked stunning. That dress ended right above her knee showing off her long slender legs.

_Wait what am I saying! So uncool._

Though it kinda made me sad that she left earlier. Maybe she got back together with Azura. Though I highly doubt it. She has a really creepy look on her face and what was up with the bat. She even named it 'Honey'. I bet she could even scare the devil.

Either way she said I looked nice. I blushed a little. The announcer was currently talking about the sponsors that sponsored this concert. I was ready to sing. Though I wonder how Maka can sing. She looked like she cried her eyes out. Then again she just got cheated on by that bastard Azura! I hope she listens to the song cause I just for her. Though I'm not gonna tell her that. That be uncool.

I looked around to see the guys ready to rock. Well country style that is. I looked at their outfits and boy they stick out worst than Kid having his OCD attack at a library. I chuckled a little at my joke

I looked down below me to what I was wearing. I had dark colored jeans, a dark brown shirt, boots, and a cowboy hat. I looked at Black*Star he had a light blue shirt, jeans, dark blue colored boots, and regular chaps. I looked over to Kid he was wearing a stripped black and white shirt, with black pants, stripped chaps, black boots, and a black and white cowboy hat. Last but certainly the least Chrona.

_I wasn't too thrilled to see him right know. (Its Maka related)_

He was wearing a dark purple shirt, black ripped pants, cow chaps, black boots, and completely black cowboy hat. We were ready to perform and boy I hoped Azura was watching. Cause this song goes to him and Maka.

I smiled as the curtains opened and I took the mic from the stand. I looked at the cheering audience but mainly I was girls. I gave a small glance to Maka watching in the back and smirked. She blushed and turned away. Pouting.

_She's cute and feisty. _I though with a smile.

"AND NOW THE OPENING NUMBER. SKELETON KEY" the announcer yelled with a lot of enthusiasm.

Then we stared out with Black*Star and Kid and Chrona followed shortly after. Then I began…

"_**She's dressed to kill in a dress he bought her  
>She wouldn't care if he walked in and caught her"<strong>_

I sang looking at the audience but at an angle that only one of my eyes was visible.

"_**She's come to dance a dance or two  
>And do no tellin' what by the time the night is through"<strong>_

I sang looking fully at the audience.__

"She found out the hard way about him  
>She's out to find out how she'll do without him"<p>

I grabbed the mic stand and shook my head with a sympathetic look.

"_**Her hands are shakin', her heart's pounding  
>By the way she's drinking his memory's drowin'"<strong>_

I sang tilting the mic stand to the left.__

"She's not the cheatin' kind  
>She's been cheated one too many times"<p>

I looked over to Maka and she gave me a cute smile. I blushed and turned away quickly.

"_**Oh, she's never fooled around  
>'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'<br>She's not foolin' now"**_

I glanced at Maka and she had her hands to her heart and was smiling at me.__

"She walks by and every head turns  
>You can see how hot her fire burns"<p>

I turned back to look at the guys and they smiled at me.

"_**He didn't know what a good thing he had  
>It's too late and that's too bad"<strong>_

I sang looking back at the audience and shook my head.__

"She's not the cheatin' kind  
>She's been cheated one too many times<br>Oh, she's never fooled around  
>'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'<br>She's not foolin' now"

I pointed to random girls in the audience some crying and other lightly singing along with their hands in the air slowly rocking back side to side.

Then Chrona stepped forward and began his guitar solo. The girls went wild as he played and I could hear Maka cheering in the back. I growled lightly.

"_**She's not the cheatin' kind  
>She's been cheated one too many times"<strong>_

I sang slowly stepping forward as Chrona returned to his original place.

"_**Oh, she's never fooled around  
>'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'<br>She's not foolin' now"**_

The crowd sang along as I sand and the guys harmonized.

"_**She's not the cheatin' kind  
>She's been cheated one too many times<br>Oh, she's never fooled around  
>'Cause he's still lyin' she's through cryin'<br>She's not foolin' now"**_

The music and lights slowly started to fade as I started to end the song slowly. I took a small glance at Maka and she had a full smile on her face.

_Cute._

Our song ended and the announcer began to announce Maka's Band. They ran on stage as the shingles on their boots made noise. She rushed over to me.

"Soul that's was awesome" she said jumping up and down.

"Thanks" I said scratching the back of my head. "I was kinda for you" I said trying to sound cool. I noticed she blushed red hot.

"Oh…um… thank you" she said looking down.

I started to blush too. I noticed the guys and the girls looking over to us with a smile trying to hold back their laughter.

"Okay" Liz said patting mine and Maka's back she let out a chuckle "Okay you two lovebirds we have a show to start" she added.

"Hey" me and Maka said in unison "Were not lovebirds".

"Yeah sure" she said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever let's just start" Maka said walking by me.

"Whatever" I said walking backstage.

"NOW THE BEAUTIFUL AND TALENTED GIRLS FROM BLUSHIN' LIKE CRAZY" he announced.

I laughed a little to myself.

"Maaakkkaaa…"

"Crap"

"CHOP!" she said hitting me with 'Honey'.

**Maka POV**

_Asshole._

I just walked away leaving him in the guys care. Trust me Soul you won't be laughing at me after this song is over. I smirked and gripped 'Honey'.

I then walked over to center stage and took my position. I gave the now conscious Soul a smirk and swing the bat over my shoulder. Fear took to the faces of the guy. I chuckled a little and looked at the curtain.

It started to open and I looked straightened myself out and look at the ground. My arms hanging by my side. The lights randomly moved to different places on the stage. The excitement moved throughout my body. My smirk once again came to my face. I was ready for this and the future ahead of me.

The girls started to play their instruments for the first few seconds of the song. Soon enough it was my cue…

"_**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a  
>bleached-blonde tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky"**_

I sang waving putting my hand on my head acting dramatic as the an equal spot light landed on all of us.

"_**Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey"<strong>_

I pretended to have a cup on my hand and pretended to shoot it down like a shot.

"_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick  
>Showing her how to shoot a combo<br>And he don't know..."**_

I sang smirking and shaking my finger and giving the audience a smirk.  
><em><strong><br>"I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive<br>Carved my name into his leather seat"  
>"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires"**_

I swung the bat as if I hit a home run.

"_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"**_

I sang pointing and tapping my the top head.__

"Right now, she's probably up singing some  
>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<br>Right now, she's probably saying 'I'm drunk'  
>And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky"<p>

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Liz and rested my arm on her shoulder.

"_**Right now, he's probably dabbing on  
>Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo<br>Oh and he don't know..."**_

I smirked at her and she smirked back at me.

"_**OH!"**_

I sang walking back to the front of the stage.

"_**That I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive"<strong>_

I pointed at the audience as they began to sing along.

"_**Carved my name into his leather seat"**_

I looked at the guys back stage and they looked surprise.

"_**I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights"**_

I swung my bat throwing it to a backstage worker. He caught it perfectly and handed it to Marie.

"_**Slashed a hole in all four tires"**_

I pulled off a high cheerleader kick.

"_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"**_

I stopped and let the audience sing this line.__

"I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl"

I said giving the audience a warning look.

"_**'Cause the next time that he cheats  
>Oh, you know it won't be on me"<strong>_

I said pointing to me with my thumb.

"_**No, oh  
>Not on me..."<strong>_

I started to nod with a sympathetic look.

"_**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his  
>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive"<strong>_

I ran over to Patty and sang with her but she just bobbed her head along to the music.

"_**Carved my name into his leather seat  
>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<br>Slashed a hole in all four tires"**_

I ran to the back of the stage and did and electric slide to the front.

"_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"**_

I said grabbing on to some audiences hands.__

"Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..."

I turned around a looked at the guys. Now they knew no to mess with me.

"_**Oh, oh  
>Before he cheats<br>ohhhh."**_

The music faded and so did the lights.

"Thank you Dallas, God Bless You All" I said putting my hand in the air and the curtains closed.

"You did great Maka" Liz said high fiving me.

"HAHAHAHAH AZURA WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM" Patty yelled giggling.

"Good Job Maka" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Um… M-M-Maka d-did you really d-d-do that to your exb-b-boyfriends c-car" Chrona asked a bit frightened.

"Maybe" I said tapping my chin.

"You're a bad liar" Soul said.

"Whatever" I answered "I'm tired I wanna go to the hotel and sleep for awhile"

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WANTS TO EAT" Black*Star said yelling and stepping in front of us.

"Okay them it'll be mine and Stein's treat" Marie said walking behind us.

"Okay" I said happily.

My phone rang as we got into the bus.

"Who is it" Soul asked

I looked at the number it was Azura.

"No one just a wrong number" I said turning off my phone.

"Oh Okay" he said as we stepped onto the bus.

_I don't know why but I feel different when I'm with Soul. _I thought with a giggle.

"What" he said.

"Nothing" I said with another giggle.

"What" he kept asking and I kept replying "Nothing"

This lasted all the way to the restaurant until I ended up Maka Chopping him.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: i'm tired so i'm turning in bye <strong>

**Maka: Review!**


	8. Hormones and Tickle Fights

**Progota: the following chapter will be a little dirty.**

**Maka: a little?**

**Patty: TICKLE FIGHT!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Days after the Concert in Dallas<strong>

**Maka POV**

It was around 7 am in the morning. Everyone and everything was loaded in the boy's bus but the boys decided to be with us on our bus. At the moment Soul and Black*Star were playing some video games and Kid was reading a book. Chrona, Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty though it was too early and were currently sleeping. I lent Chrona my bed considering the boys were sleeping on the couches I though since my bed was not being used why not lend it to him.

For breakfast we stopped in an old little dinner on the road. We were currently on our way to New York to perform for a concert for the 911 memorial. The dinner was pretty isolated. It was really cute though. They even gave us lollipops when we left.

I was currently listening to my IPod, eating my lollipop, and was watching the different sceneries and plains we passed. It was nice and quiet if you ignored the guys yelling about how there gonna kick each other's asses.

When I heard felt a thud I took out one of my earphones and saw Patty wearing her giraffe v neck shirt and shorts and her hair was all messy. I was wearing a tank top with a small cami and some shorts. She walked over to me with drowsy eyes.

"What's wrong Patty" I asked her as she walked over and lied down using my lap as a pillow.

"The beds are uncomfortable" she said with a pout and I just giggled.

"Maka Nii's much soft and more comfortable" she said catching the guy's attention.

"Thank you" I said a bit confused if it was a complement or an insult.

"Welcome" she said digging her head in to stomach.

"Hey Patty that tickles" I said with a giggle.

"Maka Nii's ticklish" she said tickling my stomach.

"Yeah now stop it" I said laughing.

"No" she sang pushing me down and tickling me even more.

"Oh so that's how its gonna be" I said stuffing the lollipop in my mouth and tickling her back.

"I'll stop but I want your lollipop" she said trying to take it out of my mouth.

"No" I yelled flipping over and I was now on my belly and patty on my back.

The boys were now staring at us.

"Give it to me" she laughed.

"No" I yelled at her laughing.

"Please Maka Nii" she said giving me a hug from the back.

"Okay but you have to get off me" I said as she did. I stood up and she stayed sitting down. I pretended to stretch and when I saw my opportunity. I jumped her.

"JUST KIDDING" I yelled jumping on top of her knocking her down.

"Hey no fair" she said giggling.

We were now starting a tickle war on top of each other. I could see the boys with mouths wide open along with their eyes.

"Whatever" I said laughing as Patty fought back. She then pushed me off and I landed on the floor but since our legs where tangled only my top half fell off. Me and Patty broke into complete idiotic laughter.

"Okay, Okay you win" I admitted my defeat and gave her what was left of my half eaten lollipop.

"Thank you" she said proudly as she took it from and stuffed in to her mouth. I got up and sat next to her.

"That was fun" I said brushing my hair down. "Yeah" Patty said happily eating what was once my lollipop. I took a look at the boys and they still had wide eyes and open mouths. Black*Star had a trickle of blood in his nose, Soul had a full on nose bleed, and Kid was blushing.

"I got to go to the bathroom" I told Patty getting up.

"Okay" she said with a giggle.

"Oh and boys your starring" I said lifting their chins and closing their mouths as I passed by.

**Normal POV**

'_Stupid Hormones' _The boys thought as they shifted uncomfortably.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Review<strong>

**They boys: (open mouth and wide eyes)**

**Maka: Perverts.**

**Patty: PERVERTS PERVERTS PERVERTS! XD**


	9. 911 Memorial

**Progota : this is really late considering its 9/13**

**Maka: well you got it up**

**Progota: i'm tired and i still have homework :'/**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

After a few more days on the bus we were finally in New York. I was 7 pm at night and the concert was tomorrow around lunch.

"Soo tired" Liz said stepping out of the bus.

"You've been sleeping all day" I said and she let out a little growl.

"Um… Miss Marie what are we gonna now" Tsubaki said walking over behind me.

"Well for now you guys can relax and go to your room" Marie answered with a smile.

"The concerts not until tomorrow and everything seems to be ready" Stein added lighting a cigarette.

"Well then I think I'm going to the dance studio to practice some moves"

"Dance studio" Soul asked me.

"Yeah the sponsors for the concert own a small dance studio that's open for the bands" Patty said putting her arm over mine.

"Yeah it's kinda late so no one's gonna be there" I added.

"Well then Maka if you do go don't go alone" Marie said with a warning look.

"It's not good to be in a large city by yourself" Kid added.

"Well then can one of you guys go with me" I pleaded looking at the girls and the guys.

"Nope too tired" Liz answered.

"Me too" Patty added.

"I'm kinda hungry" Tsubaki said.

"I'm wanna hit the hotels arcade" Black*Star added.

"There's a show on TV that I wanted to watch" Kid said stepping among those who already said no.

"Well then Soul can you come with me please" I looked at him with the puppy dog eyes.

"No" he answered coldly.

"Please, Please, Please, Please" I pleaded harder bringing my hand together and getting on my knees as if I was praying.

"No and stop it people are looking" he said as I looked at the corner of my eye. People really were looking but that didn't stop me.

"Please, please, please,"

"No"

"Please, please, please"

"NO"

"please, please, please"

"No and stop it already"

"Please, please, please"

"No and that's final" he said ]

"Fine but you brought it upon yourself" I said getting up.

"You should have said yes" Liz said patting him on the back and slowly backing up.

"Maka's angry" Patty said giggling.

"Maaakkkkaaaa"

"Wait no I'll go" Soul said panicking

"Thank you" I said giving him a hug "Now let's go" I added grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bus.

"Be back before midnight we have to get up early tomorrow" Marie said as we walked into the bus.

"Okay" I yelled as the doors closed.

"So were to Maka" asked the driver.

"Anna Belle's Dance Studio" I said pointing to a certain direction.

"Okay" she said with enthusiasm.

**After about 20 minutes **

I was getting changed in the bus' restroom. Then I heard a knock.

"What" I said putting on my tank top.

"Where here" I heard Soul announce.

"Okay I'll be out in a bit" I said putting my things together.

"Okay" he answered.

"Ready" I yelled out stepping out from the bathroom.

"Ok…a…y" he said looking at me blushing.

"What something wrong" I said looking down at my usual attire. Just a black tank top with the bands logo and some biker shorts. **(A/N: There the shorts you wear when playing volleyball)**

"No" he said turning around quickly and bringing his hand to his nose covering half of his face.

"Um… Okay" I said a bit confused.

"Let's go" he said getting the head start.

"Ok wait up" I said as I caught up with.

The building was really big and had the sponsor's logo on it.

"Well let's go" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the front door.

"May I help you" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah I'm Maka Albarn from Blushin' Like Crazy" I said with a sweet voice.

"Oh yes your room is 201" she said pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you" I said continuing to drag Soul.

We found the door pretty easily and entered the room. It was huge! The walls were all mirrors except for windows. I let go and immediate ran to it. You could see the whole city and the Statue of Liberty.

**Soul POV**

When we walked to the room she finally let go of my arm and ran over to the window. Her face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Liking the view" I said with sarcasm.

"Absolutely" She answered anxiously.

"Okay then but where here to practice remember" I said sitting on the large speakers.

"Right" she yelled fist pumping the air. I just let out a light chuckle.

"Okay then here" she said digging through her bag and throwing me something. I looked down and saw her phone.

"What you want me to call someone" I said confused.

"No stupid, plug it in and put in on shuffle" she demanded and I did as she said. I don't feel like a Maka Chop right now. She started to stretch the other way so her back was to mine but she would see my refection on the mirrors.

"Ready" I asked ready to hit the button.

"Yup" she said jumping up from the ground.

"Okay" I said pressing the button.

The song started to play and I started to zone out.

"Skip it" she demanded.

"Why" I said looking down at the song 'S&M'.

"Never mind" I added realizing why.

Then the next one started and I looked to see with one it was. The IPhone read 'Rude Boy'.

_I guess she likes Rihanna._

I saw here start to get ready as she loosened her muscles. The music began and I leaned back and watched.

**"Come here rude boy (boy) can you get it up?  
>Come here rude boy (boy) is your big enough?<br>Take it take it, Baby Baby, Take it, Take it, love me, love me"**

She started to walk with swagger bobbing her head.

"**Come here rude boy (boy) can you get it up?  
>Come here rude boy (boy) is your big enough?<br>Take it take it, Baby Baby, Take it, Take it, love me, love me"**

She walked over to the front of the mirror and stopped but started to shake her hips slowly and seductively.

"Tonight Ima let you be the captain, tonight Ima let you do your thing, yeah."

She to slide down with one her hips and the other on the glass.

"**Tonight Ima let you be a rider, giddey up giddey up giddey up babe. tonight Ima let it be fire, tonight Ima let you take me higher. Tonight baby we could get it on yeah, we could get it on yeah."**

She started to slowly rise up now with both hands on her legs moving them seductively.  
><strong><br>"Do you like it ?  
>boy I want want want watchu want want want"<strong>

She turned around and strutted to the back of the room.

"**Give it to me baby like boom boom boom  
>What I want want want is what u want want want.. Nah nahhhhhhhh!" <strong>

She turned around and motion her finger like she was saying 'come here' but to her refection.  
><strong><br>"Come here rude boy (boy) can you get it up?  
>Come here rude boy (boy) is your big enough?<br>Take it take it, Baby Baby, Take it, Take it, love me, love me"**

She started to walk toward the mirror slowly but continued to motion her finger.

"**Come here rude boy (boy) can you get it up?  
>Come here rude boy (boy) is your big enough?<br>Take it take it, Baby Baby, Take it, Take it, love me, love me"**

She reached the mirror and stopped.

"Tonight Ima give it to ya harder. Tonight Ima turn ya body out. Relax let me do it how I wanna If you got it I need it and Ima put it down. Buckle up Ima give it to ya stronger  
>Heads up, we could go a little longer<br>Tonight Ima get a lil crazy, get a lil crazy baby…"

She moved her body rhythmically to the music.

_She sure is amusing to watch._ I though with a smirk.

"Do you like it ?  
>boy I want want want watchu want want want<br>Give it to me baby like boom boom boom  
>What I want want want is what u want want want.. Nah nahhhhhhhh!"<p>

She said shaking her hips. 

Come here rude boy (boy) can you get it up?  
>Come here rude boy (boy) is your big enough?<br>Take it take it, Baby Baby, Take it, Take it, love me, love me

The song faded and she stopped dancing and turned to look at me**. (A/N: Okay I'm got bored so the song finished already :P)**

"How'd I do" she said looking at me.

"Pretty good" I answered.

"Kay a few more songs and then were done" she said pumped up.

"Okay" I answered.

_She surely loved music. Very interesting girl._ I though with a smirk.

**Next Day before the Concert**

**Maka POV**

The air was filled with sadness. Many people were out in the memorial grieving over the ones they lost 10 yrs ago. I was ready for the concert. Everyone was making speeches about their love ones that died that terrifying day.

Soul was the before us which gave us time to bring ourselves to peace. The words many spoke hurt me and the girls. After a little boy spoke about how he never met his dad because she died Me, Liz, and Tsubaki broke in to tears.

Patty tried to keep a happy face but we could see she felt really bad. Today we all wore different kinds of clothing but all had the flags color.

Like Liz wore a blue pants, red shirt, and white converse. So did Patty but she had the colors differently. She had red shorts, white tank, and blue converse with matching knee socks. Tsubaki wore a long skirt white skirt, white blouse, and a red bow holding her long hair back, and black flats.

I wore a sundress that had all the flag printed on it. The top half was the blue with stars and the skirt was the stripes going down. I had my usual pigtails with a white bow on both.

I took a look at the boys and looked that they wore. Soul was wearing ripped jeans with a red shirt it the flag printed on his chest. Black star wore a white muscle shirt with a white shirt over it, and he also had red ripped jeans. Chrona had white jeans and a tee shirt that also had the strips of the flag printed on it. Though I looked faded. Kid was wearing a suit that had all the colors of the flag. I had the impression Kid was kinda old school. I think I was right.

Well the announcer announced the boy's band and they proceeded on stage. Some people cheered but others were still crying. They began with Chrona playing his guitar followed by Black Star on drums and then Kid on bass.

Then Soul started…

"_**On the ground I lay,  
>Motionless in pain<br>I can see my life flashing before my eyes"**_

Soul closed his eyes and quickly opened seriously.

"_**Did I fall asleep  
>Is this all a dream<br>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"**_

He said talking the mic into his hands but still it stood on the stand and looked sympathetic. I could see that the song and the people were making him deeply move. He was losing himself in the music.

"_**I will not die"**_

He said pointing to himself with his thumb.

"_**I will not die"**_

The boys sang.

"_**I will survive"**_

He sang loudly reassuring the crowd.__

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me"<p>

He pointed to the crowed.

"_**I will not die; I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying"<strong>_

He sang taking the mic from the stand.

"_**On this bed I lay  
>Losing everything<br>I can see my life passing me by"**_

He sang walking to the left side of the stage.

"_**Was it all too much  
>Or just not enough<br>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"**_

He sang bending down as if he was telling the audience.

"_**I will not die"**_

He sang pointing to himself.

"_**I will not die"**_

The boys sang.

"_**I will survive"**_

He sang as the audience sang along.__

"I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying"<p>

He reached for the hands of audiences and held to one. Reassuringly. Chrona then took his guitar solo. Then he hit Soul's cue.

_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying<strong>_

He let go of the hand and pointed to where the twin towers once stood.

"_**I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>I feel alive, when you're beside me<br>I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
>In my time of dying"<strong>_

The song ended with the guys' solos and then song came to its end. Many cheered and others who were crying but the song reminded them that their love ones didn't die without a fight. I started to cry a little actually.

_Stay Strong Maka _

"Thank you and God bless" Soul said and walked off the stage waving.

"And now the girls from Blushin' Like Crazy" The announcer said.

"Ready Girls" I said walking on stage.

"Ready Maka" they answered in unison.

**(A/N: This song is originally in Japanese and from the anime Inuyasha so it doesn't translate that well. But I, as an anime lover, refuse to change it so sorry)**

The song starts out slowly with a soothing melody. I started to calm my nerves and let the music flow through me. I began…

"_**Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?**__**  
><strong>__**Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet"**_

I took the mic from the stand sang slowly and lightly.__

___**"Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness**__**  
><strong>__**Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do"**_

I could feel my body relax as I sang sweetly swaying back and forth with my eyes closed.__

___**"(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone**__**  
><strong>__**So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars"**_

I looked at the crowd with soft eyes and with held my tears back.__

___**"Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**__**  
><strong>__**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more"**_

I placed my hand over my heart and sang.

"_**Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out**__**  
><strong>__**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today"**_

I smiled and looked at the crowd reassuringly.__

___**"Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across**__**  
><strong>__**Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams"**_

I reached out for a young girl who was crying.

"_**All of us what to take a lasting happiness**__**  
><strong>__**Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep"**_

She reached out and took my hand. I gave her a sweet smile but it really made me want to cry.__

___**"Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy**__**  
><strong>__**We have peace of mind**__**  
><strong>__**Someday all the people find the way to love"**_

I slowly let go of her hand and raised it my arm high as I sang louder.

___**"Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**__**  
><strong>__**We live on together and we will find some precious things**__**  
><strong>__**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"**_

I walked to the opposite part of the stage and sang with my hang out to the audience.__

___**"There is the warm heart places on my mind**__**  
><strong>__**In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet"**_

I bent down and sang to people who gathered there.

"_**There are many stars they have talk with me so kind**__**  
><strong>__**They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine"**_

I sang rising slowly and lifting my hand to the sky.  
><em><strong><br>**__**"Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun**__**  
><strong>__**And we always seek after love and peace Forever more" **_

I sang lifting my hand to see the sky.

"_**Growing growing woe baby we can work it out**__**  
><strong>__**Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today"**_

I kept my position but started to rock my body.

_**"Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone**__**  
><strong>__**We live on together and we will find some precious things**__**  
><strong>__**Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow**__**  
><strong>__**Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"**_

I sang as the music faded placing my hand to my chest and harmonizing the finish and tears coming out of my eyes.

"I wish everyone peace, love, and happiness in their lives. My god bless all of you and your families." I said wiping the tears.

That night we rode back to the hotel and watched TV. But I for one got out and went to the roof. I looked over the city and stopped to at the memorial. I gave a small smile.

_At least they rest peacefully now._

"Hey" I jumped and turned around to see Soul at the doorway.

"Oh hey you scared me" I said looking back at the scenery.

"Whatcha doin" he asked walking over to me.

"Just looking" I answered peacefully.

"Oh" he said stopping and standing over me.

I took a glance at him from the corner of my eye. His hair was a silvery white and beautiful. The moon's light glowed on it and made it shine. His eyes were a crimson red. Absolutely beautiful.

He noticed and looked over to me. He gave me a toothy grin showing sharp razor teeth. I looked at him once more and then gave him a smile back. Then let out a giggle.

"What so funny" he asked sternly.

_Oh boy here we go again_

"Nothing" I answered giggling.

"What" he asked looking at me like an idiot. I laughed even louder.

"Nothing" I gasped.

"Tell me" he said with a growl. I broke in complete idiotic laughter.

"Idiot" he said turning back to the scenery. I just smiled at him.

_Somehow I feel different when I'm with Soul._

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: tired so bye :)<strong>


	10. Numa Numa!

**Progota: i reallly like how alot of people are asking me to update this specific story**

**Maka: yeah me too =^.^=**

**Soul:(blushes)**

**Progota: why you blushin (whisper)**

**Soul: she looked so cute **

**Progota: Read and Review plz**

**Maka: (still smiling cutely)**

**Soul:(still blushing)**

* * *

><p>"I am so tired" I sighed as we loading our luggage in to boys bus and walked to ours.<p>

"Me too" the rest of the group said in unison excluding Marie and Stein.

"Well have a good rest and because we have 3 concerts ahead in the next week" Marie said happily with earned a growl or grunt from all of us.

"You can't back down now so shut up" Stein said lighting a cigarette which Marie took grabbed and stepped on with her huge platform shoes. She gave a growl and he gave a sigh and took out a other one, this pattern repeated until he ran out of cigarettes.

"Stein smoking is bad" she said with an angry pout.

"Me having a high stress level is bad" he reported back.

"Very true" Soul muttered.

"Whatever I just want to lay down" I said stepping onto our bus.

"Yeah" Chrona said close behind me.

When we all loaded into the bus we all sat down on the couches either tired or too lazy to climb into bed.

After about half an hour of staring into space and feeling the bus move I felt the silence was too heavy.

"I AM SOO BORED" I yelled out with a fuss practically alarming most of the group.

"Yeah I'm with Maka a big star like me doesn't like to be bored" Black*Star said to tired to yell about his 'greatness'.

"Let's watch a movie or something" Liz suggested.

"Yeah" Patty said with a yawn.

"Okay we have Despicable Me, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and Black Swan.

"Black Swan" the boys said in unison except for Chrona who was already asleep on the other side of the bus.

"Despicable Me it is" I said putting the movie on.

"Hey what concert do we have tomorrow" Soul asked sitting comfortably.

"We have one in Beach Concert in New Jersey" I said sitting next to Soul. On the right side of the bus along with Tsubaki and Black*Star on the opposite side of the couch. On the other side of the bus were seated Liz, Patty, and Kid. Kid being sat between them.

After about an hour in to the movie I saw that Liz and Kid were already passed out. Patty was falling asleep and her head kept dropping and rising occasionally. It was fun to watch though. I let out a small giggle and felt Soul arm snake around me. When I looked at him he was asleep and just to be sure I poked his face. He squinted his face and growled lightly. I let out a small giggle before falling asleep.

"Maka…Maka…Maka" I heard someone poking me. I growled and snuggled up to my warm pillow. I brought my chest and nuzzled my head to it. That's when I heard a thump, no, a heartbeat like noise.

_Pillows don't have heart beats_

I thought before shooting up my eyes to see Chrona standing in front of me. He was already dressed and showered. Basically the early worm got the worm.

I looked at what I once thought was my pillow to see that I was practically sitting on Soul's lap with his arms around my waist and me cuddling in to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled pissed, embarrassed, and seriously confused how I got into this.

Apparently my outbursts scared Chrona and woke up the others and trust me they were also in a pretty awkward position. For one Patty had her head on Kids lap, Liz on slumped on his shoulder and his head on top of hers. **(A/N: wouldn't that be a cute picture )**Tsubaki had her head on Black*Star lap and he was slumped slightly to the side his head lying on her stomach.

We all exchanged looks and quickly straightened ourselves out.

"Okay we don't speak of this…EVER" I said standing up.

"Agreed" everyone muttered in unison.

"Okay then SHOT GUN SHOWER" I yelled and ran for it.

"HEY" they all yelled back.

"Suckers" I muttered with a laugh as I got my clothing a towel.

After my nice shower I quickly got dressed and walked out the small restroom. I noticed Liz had plugged in my phone and had it on shuffle. Everyone was doing their usual routine acting as nothing happened the earlier. Which I just smiled at.

I sat next to Liz and the girls sitting on the left side and the boys on the right. In retrospect everyone was keeping their distance. When one of my favorite songs came up I had the urge to sing. So I did.

**Bold: Maka**

"**Mai-Ya-Hi  
>Mai-Ya-Hoo<strong>

**Mai-Ya-Ha  
>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha<strong>

**Mai-Ya-Hi  
>Mai-Ya-Hoo<br>Mai-Ya-Ha  
>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha"<strong>

I sang looking around to see everyone look at me. The girls with a smile and the boys with a confused face.

**Bold: Maka,** _Italic: Girls_

"**Mai-Ya-Hi**  
><em> (Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Hoo<br>**_(Ma Mi A)_  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Ha<strong>  
><em>(Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha"<strong>

"**Mai-Ya-Hi**  
><em>(Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Hoo<strong>  
><em>(Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Ha<strong>  
><em>(Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha"<strong>

The girls started to sing along with me but the boys still looked at us confused.

**Bold: Maka **_Italics: Soul_

"**Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke  
>and I made something that's real to show you how I feel"<strong>

I said bowing at Liz who's was just smiling.

"_Hello, Hello, It's me, Picasso  
>I will paint<br>My words of love, with your name on every wall._"

I was surprised to actually see Soul sing, but I just smiled and went along.

"**When you leave my colors fade to grey  
>Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A<br>Every word of love I use to say.  
>Now I paint it every day."<strong>

_"When you leave my colors fade to grey  
>Hey, little lover stay, or all my colors fade away<br>Every words of love I use to say.  
>Now I paint it every day.<em>"

I sang standing up and dancing.

**"I sold, my streams, my song and dreams  
>and I bought some paints to match the colors of my love."<strong>

"_Hello, Hello, It's me again, Picasso. I will spread the words of love with your name on every wall."_

**"When you leave my calla fade to grey  
>Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A<br>Every word of love I use to say.  
>Now I paint it every day."<strong>

"_When you leave my calla fade to gray  
>Hey, little lover stay, or all my colors fade away<br>Every word of love I use to say.  
>Now I paint it every day."<em>

Me and Soul were both dancing while the others moved the arms or bobbed their heads.

**Bold: Girls** _Italics: Boys _

"**Mai-Ya-Hi  
>Mai-Ya-Hoo<br>Mai-Ya-Ha  
>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha<strong>

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
>Mai-Ya-Hoo<br>Mai-Ya-Ha  
>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha<br>_  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Hi<strong>  
><em>(Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Hoo<strong>  
><em> (Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Ha<strong>  
><em>(Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha<strong>

**Mai-Ya-Hi**  
><em>(Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Hoo<strong>  
><em> (Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Ha<strong>  
><em>(Ma Mi A)<em>  
><strong>Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha"<strong>

_**Bold Italic: Everyone**_

"_**When you leave my colors fade to grey  
>Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A<br>Every word of love I use to say.  
>Now I paint it every day.<br>When you leave my calla fade to gray  
>Hey, little lover stay, or all my colors fade away<br>Every word of love I use to say.  
>Now I paint it every day."<strong>_

The song ended with everyone laughing and smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: okay people hopefully i'll have like 4 chapters tomarrow if i'm lucky<strong>

**Maka: So review**

**Progota: yuppers :)**


	11. Maka's Favorite Song?

**Progota: i love everyone loves this story**

**Maka: i guess its reallly popular**

**Progota: yeah and it fills my little heart with love :)**

**Maka: so keep reviewing :D**

* * *

><p>"That was fun" I said sitting in the middle of the bus hallway floor.<p>

"Yeah" Liz said still giving off little giggle along with Tsubaki.

"Let's do another! Another!" Patty cheered

"Okay what song" I asked walking over to the speakers.

"How about Maka's Favorite" Liz said with a smirk. I started to blush.

"That's not my favorite song" I yelled with a loud growl.

"Really then what would you call it" Liz asked sarcastically.

"A song that I like to listen to and know the lyrics" I mumbled looking away.

"That's a what you call a favorite song" Liz smirked.

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"Yes it is"

"No its not"

"JUST PUT THE SONG ALREADY" Black*Star yelled.

"Yeah I wanna sing too" Patty cheered.

"Okay but I warned you" I said pointing at them.

"Warned us" Kid and Soul asked confused. I just let out a small whimper and presses play.

_**Bold: Maka, **__Italics: Patty,__** Bold Italics: Girls**_

"**How low can you go? How low can you go?**  
><strong>How low can you go? How low can you go?<br>How low can you go? How low can you go?  
>How low can you go? How low can you go?"<strong>

The boys started to burst out in laughter(Except Chrona who was blushing)

"Seriously Maka" Soul asked trying hard not to laugh. I just blushed and looked the other way.

"_How low can you go? How low can you go?  
>How low can you go? How low can you go?<br>How low can you go? How low can you go?  
>How low can you go? How low can you go?" <em>

**"Hehe Luda**  
><strong>She can go lower than I ever thought she could<br>Face down,** _ass up_  
><strong>The top of yo booty jiggling out yo jeans<br>Baby pull yo pants up**"

I pointed to Liz and she just gave me a playful glare.

"**I like it when I see you do it  
>Better than I ever seen I done before<br>A lot of women drop it to the ground**  
><em>BUT, how low can you go"<em>

I got up and started to sway my hip back and forth.

"**Lower than yo mama ever seen it in her lifetime  
>Never would of imagine<br>Not even in her right mind"**

I started to move my hands rhythmically with my hips.

"**Practice in front of the mirror  
>Now you doin it on the dance floor<br>Mad cuz I cant get with you  
>She just show me how to dance<strong>"

"_OOOH"_

**"I may not want to get low, so im posted up kinda like a playa do  
>BUT, if you come to the crib then I might show you girls a thang or 2"<strong>

I pointed to guys who were a bit stunned and surprised.

"**Yeah I think you a superstar  
>With a ass like that you gotta blow<br>Before you make it big there's just one thing I gotta know"**

I pointed to Tsubaki who just blushed madly.

"_How low can you go? How low can you go?_  
><em>How low can you go? How low can you go?<br>How low can you go? How low can you go?  
>How low can you go? How low can you go?"<em>

"_How low can you go? How low can you go?_  
><em>How low can you go? How low can you go?<br>How low can you go? How low can you go?  
>How low can you go? How low can you go?" <em>

"_**Go Low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go  
>Go low,<strong>_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go**__  
><em>_**Go low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go**__  
><em>_**Go low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go"**_

"**I be like knick knack patty wacky  
>Oh where my kitty cat, give a dog a bone<br>How many licks does it take till I get to the center and let a real Nigga take you home  
>I can make this show stop<br>As soon as he hear this pop  
>From ATL-anta and all the way to yo drop<strong>"

"_OW"_

"**Put the needle on the record  
>And I make her get lower than a Lamborghini<br>And if she really get low, ima shoot a video and put it all on tv  
>Cuz I like that French vanilla and the Carmel<br>BUT, when it comes to chocolate  
>I know that very well"<strong>

I stuck my tongue out and gave the guys a wink. Kid blushed, Black*star started, Soul had a trickle of blood in his nose, and Chrona was cheery red.  
><strong>"Asian persuasion no discrimination<br>I love how they seem to please us  
>I wanna taste them butterrican peacans peanut buttercups like resses pieces<br>Cuz I think you a superstar  
>With a ass like that you gotta blow<br>Before you make it big well theres just one thing I gotta know"**

"_How low can you go? How low can you go?_  
><em>How low can you go? How low can you go?<br>How low can you go? How low can you go?  
>How low can you go? How low can you go?"<em>

"_**Go Low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go**__  
><em>_**Go low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go**__  
><em>_**Go low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go**__  
><em>_**Go low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go"**_

"**drop it, hit it, dump it, split it  
>dont stop<strong>"

"_get it get it"_

"**put it in reverse to back it up  
>let me put some luda in it<br>show me what you working with  
>Ill show you some of this bank roll<br>Yeah you a superstar  
>Theres just a thing I gotta know<br>So"**  
><em>"How low can you go? How low can you go?<em>  
><em>How low can you go? How low can you go?<br>How low can you go? How low can you go?  
>How low can you go? How low can you go?"<em>

"_**Go Low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go**__  
><em>_**Go low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go**__  
><em>_**Go low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go**__  
><em>_**Go low,**_**Go Low,**_**Lower than you go"**_

It ended with all the girls laughing and me giggling on the floor.

"So how were we" I asked lying on the floor.

"Uh" the guys said lost for words

"Well I'm tired" I said with a sigh.

"It's your turn" I added pointing to Soul.

He just gave a smirk and got up.

"Guess so"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: okay i have a mission for my readers.<strong>

**Maka: what is it**

**Progota: i need you (does uncle sam pose) to help me choose a song for the boys to sing**

**Maka: okay**

**Progota: but it has to be somthing you would have never though of like this chapter**

**Maka: so go and choose**

**Progota: and then just mention it in your review**


	12. I Truth or Dare You To Play

**Progota:Sorry for the very late upload**

**Maka: yeah whats the big deal**

**Progota: well i started another SoMa and i got so inspired that i just want to keep uploading on that on.**

**Maka: oh okay**

**Progota: also i wanna say sorry that Soul doesnt sing much but the (my opinion) fluff ending will make up for it**

**Maka: hopefully**

**Progota: so read review and enjoy my darlings**

**(A/N: idk y but i just love that word darlings with the little squgglies~) :P**

* * *

><p>"Guess so" Soul said with a smirk. I blushed lightly.<p>

"So what song" I asked

"Surprise"

"oh okay" She said without a fight.

"Ready" I announced. One… two…three…

**Bold: Soul**

**Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra  
>Jessica won't play ball<br>Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda  
>Doesn't anybody live at all?<strong>

I sang looking at Maka but she just glared at me.

**Amanda won't leave me empty handed**  
><strong>Got her number from a bathroom stall<strong>

I raised an eyebrow

**Brandy just got way too much baggage**  
><strong>And tonight shit just gets old<strong>

I sang and rolled by eyes.

**But I got a girl who can put on a show**  
><strong>The dollar decides how far you can go with her<strong>

I sang walking over to Maka

**She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Cause that's porn star dancing<strong>

I leaned over the edge and looked at her while I sang. She was sending me death glares. She was about to open her mouth to say something until…

"GIRLS" Marie yelled "WE GOT LUNCH/ DINNER" she said holding up bags of food from McDonald's.

I paused the song as Stein walked in.

"Oh were we interrupting something" Marie said with a clueless look.

"Actually" I started

"No" Maka said giving me a look "Nothing at all" she added smugly.

"Well then I got the usual girlies" Mare cheered giving the girls their lunch bag.

"For Liz a salad, Tsubaki chicken strips, Patty chicken nuggets with a giraffe toy, and Maka a cheese burger" she announced with a smile.

"Thanks Marie" the girls all said in unison.

"And for the boys whatever seemed good" Stein said with a monotone voice.

"Hey Kiddo look at my toy" Patty said playfully shoving his arm.

"Ugh don't get that near me its asymmetrical garbage" he said looking away.

"But you not symmetrical either you have three stripes on your life side but not your right" Patty retorted with a chuckle.

"You're right" he said "I'M ASYMETICAL GARBAGE THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE" He yelled crying.

"Patty" Liz said a bit angrily.

"Sorry Sis" she said with a sorry look that soon turned back into a giggle while she played with her giraffe.

"Hey Kid you're not symmetrical garbage" Liz said patting him on the back while Patty continued to giggle.

"Liz don't worry about him it'll pass" I said looking at her she just gave me a cold glare.

"Okay" I said looking the other way.

"Hey Maka" I said calling her attention.

"What" she said with a mouth full of cheese burger.

"Give me some fries" I asked plotting.

"No get your one" she said shoving several in her mouth with a smug look.

"Just one then" I asked reaching for them.

"No" She yelled pushing me away with her hand.

"Come on" I whined eyeing the cheeseburger she had in the hand pushing me away.

"NO go away" She said angrily.

"Fine but one thing" I asked innocently

"What" she replied still angry.

"This" I said taking a huge bite of her cheeseburger only for her to stuff it up my face.

"Not cool" I muttered as she just laughed her butt off.

"Serves you right" she said falling off backwards only to hit herself real hard.

"SHIT OW" she screeched rubbing her head

"Karma's a Bitch" I said chuckling

"Shut up" she retorted

"Okay Girls and Boys be good while me and Stein go on the boys bus" Marie said with a smile.

"Why are going on our bus" I said getting some of Maka's fries. She hit me in the back of the head.

"Because we need to speak to the people in charge of our next show" Stein said stepping off the bus

"Okay then Behave Kiddies" Marie said following behind.

"What about me" Kid said walking toward us.

"Wow got over that quickly" I said surprised

"It was no big deal" Liz said sitting on the couch

"Really" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup one time Patty ate 20 pixie sticks all at once and well you know" Maka said crumpling her burger wrapper.

"Wow nice" I said

"Thank you" she commented smugly.

"Guys we'll be leaving already" The driver announced.

"Kay" Maka said as the diver closed the door and the bus started to make way.

"Okay now what" I said looking at Black*Star. He always had some stupid method of keeping busy.

"YOUR GOD WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" Black*Star announced

"No" Maka shot out.

"Why not Maka" Liz said with a smirk.

_This gotta be interesting._

"Cause the last time we played truth or dare I had to… you know" she said blushing.

"What" I asked with a smirk

"Liz dared me to go skinny dipping in a public pool" she said blushing madly.

"What" I said laughing along with Black*Star.

"It was pretty fun though Maka remember you were able to break the lock with your bare hands" Liz said laughing.

"Yeah because you guys pissed me off" she said looking at us.

"I also suggest you take that as a warning" she added with a glare

"LETS PLAY LETS PLAY" Patty cheered.

"Fine but only if Chrona plays" She said crossing her arms.

"Uh… Maka, Chrona's asleep in his corner" I said pointing to the little black figure.

"Then I won't play" she announced.

"Come on" Everyone begged over and over "Come on, Come on, Come on"

"FINE BUT JUST SHUT UP" She yelled out frustrated.

"Okay" Liz said "Now let's play"

"Okay Tsubaki Truth or Dare" Liz said with a smile.

"Truth" she said innocently.

"Okay Have you ever had a full on make out session" Liz asked with a smirk

Tsubaki blushed madly before said "No"

"Okay Kid Truth or Dare" Tsubaki asked politely

"Dare" he answered confidently.

"Hmm…" She thought carefully

"Oh I got one I dare you to mess up your hair asymmetrically and leave it like for an the next 5 minutes"

Kid's face went white and as Liz took the chance to mess his hair up.

"There" she said when she was done leaving it all messed up.

"Okay Black*Star truth or dare" Liz said seeing Kid was frozen.

"DARE" he yelled out proudly.

"Okay I dare you to shut your mouth for the next hour" she said with a smirk

"What"

"Shh" she reinforced.

"But"

"Shh"

"Really Liz"

"Shh"

"Fine" he said giving in.

"Okay Maka truth or dare" Liz asked

"Truth" she said blandly.

"Do you wanna kiss someone here in this room" Liz asked

"No" she answered quickly.

"You're no fun" Liz said sadly.

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes.

"Fine Soul Truth or Dare" Liz asked smirking.

"Dare" I said smirking back.

"I dare you to kiss Maka"

"WHAT" We both yelled in unison.

I gulped and looked at her she was really red.

"Do it Do it" everyone cheered as I leaned it a little.

"Maka" I asked questionally.

She just growled.

"A dare's a dare" Liz said watching.

"Shut up" I said leaning closer only a bit away.

I was right about to kiss her when I heard something vibrate.

"My Phone" she said falling off the couch on purpose.

"Aww" everyone said let down

"Hello" Maka said speaking.

"Oh Marie… oh okay… yeah… okay bye" she said speaking into the phone.

"What Marie want" I asked annoyed.

"She said to go to sleep already we're gonna be arriving in Jersey tomorrow" She said slipping her phone in her pocket.

"Ugh Okay" Everyone said in unison.

"Well I'm gonna listen to song a little longer" Maka said grabbing her laptop.

"There's a show I wanna watch" I said grabbing the remote.

"Kay Night" they said walking to their beds or couches for the boys.

"Night" me and Maka answered back.

"What show you gonna watch" she asked

"None I just wanted to stay up" I answered flipping through the channels.

"Me too" she sighed as she curled up in a ball like thing and watched the T.V

"Maka" I asked

"Yeah"

_About the dare._

"Never mind" I sighed as we watch T.V for a hour more or less.

"Hey Soul" Maka asked yawning.

"Yeah" I said watching the T.V

"I'm gonna go to sleep" she said getting up "Oh Wait" she added

"What" I asked looking at her. She quickly turned around and walked back in front of me. I looked at her questionably.

"What-" When she leaned in and kiss me straight smack in the lips. It lasted about a few seconds before she pulled away and smiled at me.

"A dares a dare" she said walking into her bed.

I sat there stunned and after 5 minutes my brain finally processed what Maka just did.

I smiled and thought about it over and over.

_She kissed me! She kissed me! SHE FRICKIN KISSED ME._

"She's certainly interesting" I said to myself but blush when I heard Maka giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: hope you enjoyed it and btw the people who sent me some dirty songs i listened to them<strong>

**Maka: and?**

**Progota: lets say my parents weren't very happy after.**

**Maka: oh god**

**Progota: welll what ever hope you enjoyed the ending and if your wondering the song is called "Porn Star Dancing" by My Darkest Days**

**Maka: plz review**

**Progota: yes plz and i'll upload soon too! bye my darlings~ :D**


	13. WHAT THE HELL!

**Progota: sorry for the really late chapter people i was busy but now its here and everything! Also i wanna say i'm starting to lose inspiration for this story but i will not give up! **

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

The next day we all woke up to Stein threatening to dissect us. Normally a person would think this was a joke until he actually pulled 7 scalpels for each of us. What caught my attention is that one of them had Black*Star name on it. No kidding.

I quickly jumped out of bed and went straight to the drawers that had my clothing. I pulled out a skirt and blouse and a pair of converse. I ran to bathroom did my hair into its usual ponytails, did the usual routine and got dressed. After that the girls one by one went in and came out dressed and ready.

Liz was the first to go in and come out. She had her usual bellbottom jeans but these were faded and ripped. She was wearing a tank top showing her figure nicely. Next was Patty who had her second pair of puffy shorts along with a cute blouse with a chibi version of a giraffe on it. Last but not least was Tsubaki who was wearing a sundress with a lose belt around it.

After us went he boys. I had noticed Chrona was actually the first to wake up before me or anyone else. So he was already ready. He had ripped loose jeans with a black tee shirt and a black sweat band on his hand. Soul was the first of the boys to use the restroom and come out. He had a red shirt that had a faded black palm tree. He wore loose jeans and wore converse. Kid was after him wearing a black tee shirt with a skull on it along with some caprice and sandals and some sun glasses on his head. Black*Star was the last to get ready wearing a beige muscle shirt with caprice and sandals. I noticed he had a star tattoo on his right arm.

"Okay ready" I said as we stepped out of the bus and walked onto the beach.

It was a private beach in which they were gonna have the concert. No one was around except those who were setting up or the bands practicing.

"Oh welcome to my beach" said a young middle aged lady who was dressed a bit elegant.

"You must be the girls form Blushin' Like Crazy and the boys from Skeleton Key" she said giving us a smile.

"Yes we are ma'am" I answered politely.

"On no need to be so formal just call me Clarissa" she said giving me a hug which I gladly returned.

"Um Miss Clarissa when will be able to practice" I asked looking at the current band that was occupying the stage.

"Oh don't worry they will be done in a moment" she said as she was right after the song they got off and the stage was empty.

"Would you like to practice" she asked.

"No I'm okay" Soul said passing up the offer.

"I would though" I said looking back at her.

"Then let me announce that you will be occupying the stage for a few minutes to practice" she said with a smile before motioning us to follow her on stage. She grabbed the mic and announced.

"The Stage with now be used by Blushin Like Crazy I repeat the stage with now be used by Blushin Like Crazy" she said before giving me a nod. I smiled and thanked her before walking onto it. The girls stayed back though. They always do though sometimes it bothers me but I was in a good mood.

"Maka the DJ was asking what song you will be singing" Clarissa said pointing to the DJ on the other side of the stage.

"Oh okay" I nodded and walked over.

"So what song honey" he asked.

"I don't really mind" I answered "but do you have a headset mic" I asked.

"Sure" he answered handing me a pair "As for the song"

"Surprise me" I said with a smile. He gave a small chuckle and nodded.

I walked over to the center of the stage. I was faced the other way; my back was to the empty audience and took a glance at the others. Everyone smiled but Soul gave me a thumb up. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Ready" the DJ asked.

"Ready" I said confidently.

The song started to play and I knew the words exactly.

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) <strong>

I turned around and smirked.

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun  
>(yeah, yeah, yeah, <strong>_**yeah**_**) **

I shook my head sympathetically and put a hand to my hip.

**You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me **

I pointed to the ground with one leg extended out.

**But honestly  
>I just need to be a little crazy <strong>

I smiled and twirled my fingers close to my head.

**All my life I've been good but now  
>I'm thinking what the hell<strong>

I threw my hands in the air and smiled.

**All I want is to mess around and  
>I don't really care about <strong>

I sang and shook my hips.

**If you love me  
>If you hate me,<br>You can't save me  
>Baby, baby <strong>

I twirled around and stopped making a heart with my hand and putting it to my chest.

**All my life I've been good but now  
>Whoa<br>What the hell **

I cocked my head to the side and turned the other way.

**What**

I looked back and took a step forward.

**What **

I looked back again and took another step forward.

**What**

I looked back and stopped at the back of the stage.

**What the hell? **

I spun around and threw my hand up in the air.

**So what if I go out on a million dates**  
><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>You never call or listen to me anyway<strong>  
><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>I rather rage than sit around and wait all day<strong>  
><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>  
><strong>Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay<strong>  
><strong>(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>

I looked at Soul and winked. I noticed he blushed a little and looked away.

**You're on your knees  
>Begging please<br>Stay with me  
>But honestly<br>I just need to be a little crazy**

I was ready for my routine already.

**All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell**  
><strong>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about<strong>  
><strong>If you love me, if you hate me<strong>  
><strong>You can save me, baby, baby<strong>  
><strong>All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell<strong>

I sang loudly and started to shake my hip rhythmically to the music.  
><strong><br>La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...  
>La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... <strong>

I walked toward the front of the stage and walking slowly and innocently.

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
>Boy, I like messing in your bed<br>Yeah, I am messing with your head  
>When I'm messing with you in bed <strong>

I sang with an innocently face and stopped at the front of the stage.

**All my life I've been good but now**  
><strong>I'm thinking what the hell<strong>  
><strong>(what the hell)<strong>

I sang doing a high kick to the air then let my leg swing behind me swiftly turning me around.

**All I want is to mess around and  
>I don't really care about<br>(I don't care about) **

I said brought my hand to my head and in a way did a belly dance.

**All my life I've been good but now  
>I'm thinking what the hell<br>All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.  
>(if you love me)<br>If you love me  
>(no)<br>if you hate me  
>(no)<strong>

I turned around did a small routine with my hands and shaking my body and doing complex hand movements.

**You can save me, baby, baby  
>(if you love me)<br>All my life I've been good but now  
>whoa, what the hell <strong>

I sang rolling my eyes and moving my body in a wave motion.

**La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la**

I ended with a walking to the front of the stage and striking a pose. I was panting and had my adrenaline running. I jumped with a smile happy with my dancing. I wiped the sweat off my brow and ran to the DJ. I thanked him and handed him the mic. After I ran to my friends and jumped with excitement.

"Nice Job" Liz said giving me a high five. I smiled with the praise and the cheers everyone else gave me. Then I looked at Soul to see his reaction.

He gave a toothy grin and a thumb up.

"Cool" he commented. I blushed lightly and smiled.

"Okay Maka now we need to pick out outfits" Liz said with a smirk.

"Huh" I said knowing my future was filled with pain and possible torture. Liz had an evil grin on her face and now my confidence turned to pure fear.

"What will it be Bikini or mini sundress" she asked.

"Help me"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: okay i wanna say that i need a song for the guys to sing at the concert i already have the girls song but i need the boys and also i wanna know if i should make the gang perform in bathingsuits or outfits. if you have anyidea just tell me in the review plz<strong>

**Again sorry for the late chapter t****enia munch forjera (spanish)**

**Pos los miro mas tarde ADIOS~**

**No se olvidan dejar me in Review porfavor**


	14. BEACH PARTY!

**Progota;Made this Chapter extra long (in my opinion) and added some fluff**

**Maka: you atleast owe us that**

**Progota: yeah sorry about that but i got my inspiration back since i noticed ALOT of people like this story so I WILL NOT GIVE UP**

**Maka: YEAH**

**Progota:i also have a few future chapter planned out alredy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

Considering our performance was a t 2 we had to be there by 1. Which had to cut Liz's shopping spree short…real short. She ended up stuffing me into a changing room with tons of clothing. Not the mention she was also arguing with the clerk because I had too many items. Well yup that's our Liz.

Finally were currently in the process of changing into our outfits and I really didn't want to get out. What Liz MADE me wear was so embarrassing not to mention how I'm gonna dance.

"MAKA GET OUT ALREADY" Liz yelled banging on my door

"NO I REFUSE TO GO OUT LIKE THIS" I yelled back

"COME ON MAKA YOU'LL LOOK FINE" She yelled back "and don't you wanna impress Soul" she muttered. I felt the blush rush to my cheeks and I sighed.

"I'm going" I said stepping out of my dressing room.

"See ya look great" Liz complimented as Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was currently wearing a red and white stripped bikini. The straps wrapped around my neck and hooked in the back of my neck. The top fit real good and showed what little boobs I had but the bottom showed my well toned butt and legs. My hair was combed and loose, not to mention wavy from the pigtails. I must admit Liz was right.

"Maka ya look hot" Patty said with a giggle jumping out of nowhere.

"I guess" I muttered. I looked at what Patty was wearing she had on a giraffe printed bikini top and swimming short shorts to match. Liz had on a green polka dot bikini with a gold hoop in between the boobs and thighs. Tsubaki had on a blue black bikini with thin black lines. Though she had a see through shall wrapped around her hips hanging down.

"Where are the guys" I asked Liz who was still looking at me.

"We can't see then until after the show. Boys and girls have to be on separate part of the stage during changing" she explained and I nodded understanding.

"So who goes first the guys or us" I asked looking at door.

"Us" she said. My heart sank. I was soo not ready and I felt so embarrassed considering I was half naked.

"When do we go on" I shriek in a whisper.

"After this one" Liz said flatly.

"AND NOW THE GIRLS FROM BLUSHIN LIKE CRAZY" Clarissa announced as the crowd screamed. We were in our dressing room if we could hear the crowd from here they must have be a lot of people.

"Come on" Liz said tugging my arm.

"No I don't think I can" I said pulling my arm back.

"What wrong" Tsubaki asked

"I can't go out looking like this" I said stepping back and pointed to what little I was wearing.

"It'll be okay" Patty said with a smile.

"Do it for Soul" Liz said happily.

"What does Soul have anything to do with this" I asked with a blush.

"Isn't it obvious you like him" Liz said with a smirk poking my face mischievously.

"No I don't" I said with high pitched voice. She knew I was lying.

"Come on for Soul" she said

"For Soul" Patty cheered.

"For Soul" Tsubaki said with a smile. I sighed they weren't gonna stop till I went out there. I gave a small nervous smile and raised my fist in the air.

"For Soul" I whimpered. The girls cheered until we were cut off.

"MAYBE THE GIRLS FROM BLUSHIN LIKE CRAZY STEP OUT" They announced again.

"Let's go" Liz yelled running out the door we followed close behind. I took a deep breath before taking a step on stage. I looked at the audience cheering. Though most of the boys mouthed dropped or had a nose bleed.

"HELLO" I said in a happy voice as everyone cheered.

"WHOS READY TO PARTY" I said with a wink everyone started chanting and jumping. I looked over to the girls who held there interments and nodded.

"One, two, one, two, three" Tsubaki started out. I grabbed the mic and started.

**Wanna be my party boy,  
>Wanna be my special toy.<br>Your eyes make me shiver and,  
>Your body makes me jump for joy.<strong>

I sang walking slowly toward the right side and gave the audience a wink.  
><strong><br>You're getting far too hot to flirt,  
>I don't think you'll need a shirt.<br>Shut your mouth and get it on,  
>Patience shorter than my skirt.<strong>

I sang kicking my leg out and bend down slightly.

**So tell me now, do you come here often?**

I asked innocently.

**Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
>And when the sun goes down you make my world spin round.<strong>

I spun around and gave a playful smirk.

**Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
>But when the suns back high baby I go bye bye.<strong>

I waved to the crowed only moving my finger slightly and started out dance routine.

**I could see you love the chance,  
>To be my holiday romance.<br>I really need another drink,  
>And I'd like to watch you dance.<strong>

I smiled and walked to the front of the stage.  
><strong><br>Pretty eyes in all the chast,  
>Baby let's tap on the gas.<br>You know how that saying goes,  
>About what happen in Vegas.<strong>

I put my hand to my lips and made a slight 'shh' noise.  
><strong><br>(You naughty boy, go to my room.)**

I smirked and gave a wink.

**Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.**  
><strong>And when the sun goes down you make my world spin round.<strong>  
><strong>Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.<strong>  
><strong>But when the suns back high baby I go bye bye.<strong>

I sang and shook my hip slowly but still following the beat.

**You blend some of my juice with your cocoon of** **cream  
>Some rum and shake it up tastes like a summer dream<br>You made me go uh-oh but I don't want your ring  
>Cuz boy I need your soul but only for one thing<strong>

I shook my head and brought my hand up slowly.

**So let's do it now  
>Uno, Dos, Tres<strong>

I ran back to the stage and got ready.

**Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
>And when the sun goes down you make my world spin round.<strong>

I jumped in the air and just a flip while spinning and landing it perfectly.

**Pina colada boy, you make the girls go ahh.  
>But when the suns back high baby I go bye bye.<strong>

I started to dance with the girls and just sing along.

**Adios Bye Bye**

I waved and gave one last wink before getting off stage.

"I feel great" I said with a smile.

"You did great" Liz said with a high five.

"I wonder if the guys were watching though" Tsubaki said with a finger to her chin.

"I don't know but there next let's see" I said looking back at the stage.

"AND NOW THE BOY BAND SKELETON KEY" Clarissa announced. We waited patiently for the guys to come out and when they did they looked…hot.

Soul was wearing red swimming trunks. He didn't have a shirt on so his chest was showing. He was slightly tanned and had a six pack. I looked over at the other guys. Kid was wearing black swimming trunks with white striped on the sides. He was a bit pale and also had a six pack. Though I noticed Liz was staring and I just giggled.

I looked over to Tsubaki and she was blushing looking at Black*Star. He had neon blue swimming trunks with a star in the front. He was more tanned thank Soul or Kid and more muscular too. Last but not least was Chrona who was wearing regular black trunks and was very pale and not to mention skinny. He didn't really have muscles or a sick pack but his ribs didn't show. I felt bad for him in a way.

**Soul POV**

The girls looked amazing especially Maka. She danced so appetizing and sexy if I must say. Seriously I have no idea how she doesn't have any stalkers or anything. Well maybe she does but seriously now I know why. I almost got a nose bleed when she bended over.

I was seriously happy. Then they announced us to go on stage and perform. I was ready and pumped to show Maka my moves. Especially since I've been training and working out Black*Star.

"One, two, one, two, three, four" Black*Star started out.

**Bold: Soul** _Italics: The guys_

**Black dress with the tights underneath  
>I've got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth<strong>

I smirked showing a bit of my abnormally sharp teeth.

**And she's an actress but she ain't got no need  
>She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east<strong>

I pointed to the back behind me and shrugged.

**T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,**  
><strong>while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth<strong>

I winked and the girls went wild.

**Tell your boyfriend  
>If he says he's got beef<strong>

I said pointing at the audience.

**That I'm a vegetarian  
>and I ain't fuckin' scared of him<strong>

I said leaning forward intimidatingly.

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
>She wants to love me, whoa oh<br>She'll never leave me, whoa oh whoa oh oh oh_**  
>Don't trust a hoe<br>Never trust a hoe  
>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me<strong>

The guys and I sang as I walked to the right of the stage.

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
>She wants to love me, whoa oh<br>She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh_**  
>Don't trust a hoe<br>Never trust a hoe  
>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me<strong>

I shook my head and my finger looking at the audience with the mic on the other hand.  
><strong><br>X's on the back of your hands  
>Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands<strong>

I walked back to the middle of the stage but stayed near the front.

**And the set list  
>You stole off the stage<br>Has red and purple lipstick all over the page**

I pointed to a girl who looked at me and then fainted.

**B-b-b-bruises cover your arms shaking in the  
>Fingers with the bottle in your palm<strong>

I watched as the fainted girls body was slowly carried away and more fans replaced were she stood.

**And the best is  
>No one knows who you are<br>Just another girl, alone at the bar**

I shrugged and pointed the guys for their cue.

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
>She wants to love me, whoa oh<br>She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh  
><em>**Don't trust a hoe  
>Never trust a hoe<br>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me  
><strong>_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
>She wants to love me, whoa oh<br>She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh_**  
>Don't trust a hoe<br>Never trust a hoe  
>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me<strong>

I sang getting back to the middle of the stage.

**Shush girl, shut your lips**  
><strong>Do the Helen Keller<strong>  
><strong>And talk with your hips<strong>  
><strong>I said shush girl, shut your lips<strong>  
><strong>Do the Helen Keller<strong>  
><strong>And talk with your hips<strong>  
><strong>I said shush girl, shut your lips<strong>  
><strong>Do the Helen Keller<strong>  
><strong>And talk with your hips<strong>

I looked back stage to see Maka dancing and I mean like dirty dancing. She was shaking her hips seductively and then laughed about it to Liz. I was lucky I was performing cause if not I would have gotten a nose bleed.  
><strong><br>**_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
>She wants to love me, whoa oh<br>She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh_**  
>Don't trust a hoe<br>Never trust a hoe  
>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me<strong>

I got ready to end the song as the guys took their solos.

_She wants to touch me, whoa oh  
>She wants to love me, whoa oh<br>She'll never leave me, whoa oh, whoa oh oh oh__**  
><strong>_**Don't trust a hoe  
>Never trust a hoe<br>Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me **

I ended the song and put the mic in the air in an accomplishment pose.

_**BONUS!**_

**Maka POV**

"AND NOW A CALLABORATION OF OUR FAVORITE BANDS! BLUSHIN' LIKE CRAZY AND SKELETON KEY!" the announcer announced as the crowd went WILD! This was Marie's idea about having both bands do a song and after thinking about it we agreed. Me and Soul practiced the moves and singing and the guys and girls practice playing there instruments together.

"READY" Me and Soul yelled anxiously.

**Bold: Soul**; Italics_: Maka; __**Bold Italic: Both**_

_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<br>La la la la la  
>La la na na na <em>

I was seated on top of a large amp that was at the front corner of the stage. I swung my legs playfully while singing.

**Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue <strong>

Soul sang while the guys and girls started to play their instruments.

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be **

Soul started to point to me cueing me. I started to swing my legs harder until I jumped of the amp.

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

**I sang shaking my hips and then shot a wink at Soul.**

**You make me feel that  
><strong>_La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel so<br>**_La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel that<br>**_La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel so<br>**_La la la la la_**  
>You, you make me feel that <strong>

Soul and I sang as we danced next to each other.

**Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man <strong>

I walked next to Chrona leaving Soul standing in front singing. I put rested my arm on his shoulder and just tapped my foot to the beat he was playing.  
><strong><br>And if I listen I can hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be **

He sang pointing to the audience and moving his feet rhythmically.

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like _

I strutted to the front of the stage and started to dance as Soul backed off a little.  
><strong><br>Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like **

**I grabbed an audience member hand and sung holding it tightly.**

**You make me feel that**  
><em>La la la la la<em>**  
>You make me feel so<br>**_La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel that<br>**_**La la la la la**_**  
>You make me feel so<br>**_La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel, oh<br>**_La la la la la _**  
>You make me feel that<br>**_La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel so<br>**_La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel, oh<br>**_La la la la la _

I let go and walked back to Soul and started to dance next to him. He would occasionally point to me with the 'you make me feel…' and I would point back with the 'la la la la'._  
><em>**  
><strong>_**Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<strong>_

We sang together using all our force as I gripped on to my stomach. Then the music stopped all together.  
><strong><br>**_La la la la la  
>La la na na na<em>**  
><strong>_**You make me feel that  
><strong>__La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel so<br>**_La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel that<br>**_La la la la la_**  
>You make me feel so<br>**_La la la la la_**  
><strong>_**You make me feel, oh**_**  
><strong>_La la la la la_**  
><strong>_**You make me feel that  
><strong>__La la la la la_**  
><strong>_**You make me feel so**_**  
><strong>_La la la la la_**  
><strong>_You make me feel that_**  
><strong>_La la la la la_

I grabbed out to Souls hand which he outstretched and we locked our hand together and finished singing the song. After we put our hands up and took a bow down.

"THANK YOU" We both yelled before walking back stage to get changed and leave.

After about an hour we all gathered by our bus' still wearing our swim suits but had clothing over.

"That was fun" I yelled happily.

"Yeah and that flip was amazing" Liz mentioned

"Pretty cool" Soul commented

"Thanks" I blushed.

"NOW LETS GO TO THE BEACH" Patty and Black*Star yelled anxiously.

"Yeah" I added with a smile.

We got on the bus and drove to another private beach owned by Miss Clarissa. She said it was for the bands to go when the needed to relax or just chill.

After five minutes of driving we finally reached it. We all stepped out but as for Patty and Black*Star they ran out almost taking the bus with them when they both tried to get out at the same time. Patty ran and began making sand castles. Black*Star managed to climb the top of one of the beaches rocky cliffs and proclaimed his greatness.

"Idiots" I muttered under my breath as Soul sat next to me. We had put a towel on the ground with an umbrella covering us from the sun. Tsubaki went off trying to calm Black*Star down before he fell of the cliff which had already happened 3 times. I sighed at how she had fallen in love with an idiot. I looked over at Liz who was asleep 'tanning' in the sun. I rolled my eyes knowing she was gonna get a sun burn later on.

Then I shifted my sight to Chrona who was curled up in a small ball next to making sure no sun hit him. He seemed sad but I think that was his normal face. I decided to talk to him.

"Ya know Chrona your awesome at the guitar" I commented with a smile. He looked at me then blushed looking away.

"T-t-t-thanks" he stuttered.

"So how did you learn?" I asked curiously. He still didn't look at me nor did he answer back.

"Don't try he won't answer" Soul answered applying sunscreen on himself. I looked at how the white from the cream blended with his skin. He noticed me staring and then closed the top.

"Want some" he asked holding out the bottle slightly

"Sure" I answered turning around giving him my back. I waited for him to start to rub the lotion but he never did. I turned around to look at him, but he gave me s confused face and held the bottle in the same hand.

"You gonna apply it or not" I asked. His confused face turned in to smirk and the reopened the bottle. I turned back around and looked again at the curled up Chrona. He had his legs to his chest and arms crossed with his head laying on them.

"Chrona you know I'm here if you wanna talk and I promise I'll try my beeeeeiiiiiiiiist" I yelped when I the cold cream hit my back. It was not rubbed on but more like the bottle was squeezed so hard I splattered all over my back.

I looked at Soul who had a happy smug look on his face.

"YOU BASTARD" I yelled kicking him as hard as I could. He flew back a few feet and laid unconscious on the ground.

"Great now how am I gonna get all of this off" I muttered pissed as I felt the lotion start to go down my back.

"Y-y-you want m-m-me to help" Chrona asked shyly. I looked at him surprised that he talked to me again.

"Sure that would be great" I smiled and then gave him my sunscreen glazed back. He slowly and gently started to touch my back. After a while he began to rub the cream around and spread it around my back.

"When I was younger" he began

"Huh" I asked

"When I was younger my older brother Ragnarok" he continued as I started to pay attention to what he said though I didn't know what he was talking about.

"My older brother thought I was a weakling so he taught me how to play" he said continuing to rub my back "he thought that it would make me look cool"

"Really" I asked

"Y-yeah" he said with a light smile "I learned pretty quickly since I thought he would be proud" he added.

"Well your pretty good at it but you shouldn't let your brother say you're a weakling, cause you're not" I said

"What" he asked

"You're not a weakling Chrona don't let people say that to you" I said looking at him over my shoulder. He slowly stopped to rub my back until his hands fell onto the ground.

"You really think that" the asked a in a whisper.

"Yes I do" I said happily. He looked at me surprised.

"All done" I asked

"Uh yeah" he answered shyly but then gave me a light smile.

"Thank you" I said with a smile.

"No thank you" he whispered lightly.

The rest of our afternoon was spent playing around. After Soul woke up from his little 'nap' Black*Star and him went surfing. Patty made sand castles and Kid had obsessed about them being asymmetrical. He had several nervous break downs causing Liz to help him out and miss her 'tanning time'.

As for Chrona, Tsubaki and I we just swam around and played with the water. Splashing it on each other's face or just sitting and talking. When Black*Star decided he would volunteer to be buried neck to toe Tsubaki stepped in and tried to stop him, but Patty ignored her and just continued to bury him. Chrona and I collected sea shells and put them in a small bucket. We found several different kinds shells and smiled whenever we found a small hermit crab. It was fun day in my opinion.

"Okay children time to go" Marie announced as the bus pulled up.

"We have a show in two days so we need to leave now" Stein cut in with his sadistic monotone voice. He got his lit cigarette and tossed it on the ground. Marie sighed before walking over and crushing it in order to make sure it was out.

"I hate when you smoke" she complained.

"I know" he answered back. She sighed again before plastering a smile on her face.

"Well we got a special treat for you guys" Marie said taking out several envelopes.

"MAIL TIME" she cheered handing out the envelopes.

"Yay" I cheered seeing it was from my mom.

"Whose yours from" I asked Liz

"Kim and Jackie" she answered "and yours" she asked Tsubaki.

"My nee-san" she answered "what about you Black*Star"

"MY ADOPTIVE PARENTS SID AND NYGUS" he yelled with a thumb up.

"What about you Chrona" Patty asked

"My brother" he answered.

"MINES FROM MY FRIENDS AT THE ZOO" Patty cheered.

"And you Kid" I asked.

"My father" he answered respectfully.

Everyone started to open their letters as we began to load in to the bus. Everyone was excited as they eagerly opened and read their letters. I noticed Soul was frozen in his place as I walked up the steps onto the bus.

"What's wrong Soul" I asked. No answer he just continued to stare blankly at the letter. I walked over and tapped his shoulder gently.

"What's wrong" I asked again eyeing the letter. I was a light beige color with gold boarding around it and cursive writing. It seemed important and looked officially. Again he did not respond. I sighed.

"Who's it from" I asked

"My parents"

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: OH NO WHATS THIS<strong>

**Soul: your soo uncool**

**Progota: i dont mind**

**Soul: uncool author**

**Progota: WHAT**

**Maka: run for it**

**Soul: shit (runs away)**

**Progota: GET BACK HERE YA ASSHOLE WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL BE AS WHITE AS YOUR HAIR.**

**Maka: okay if your wondering what songs we used they were**

** Colada Boy by Baby Alice**

** Trust Me by 3oh3**

** make me feel by Cobra Starship ft. Sabi**

**Progota: UNTIL NEXT TIME AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND SOUL GET YOUR UNCOOL ASS BACK HERE!**


	15. Just keep walking we dont know them

**Progota: Happy dia de los muertos (day of the dead) may all your dearly departed rest in peace**

**Maka: What are you talking about?**

**Progota: Dia de los muertos is a celebration catholic Hispanics (or any race or religion) celebrate in Nov.2 when the the sprits of our loves ones come back to visit us and we make alters in there memory. **

**Maka: oh**

**Progota: Nice day and the sugar calaveras and pan de muertos are not bad too.**

**Maka: Well thats interesting but we gotta get back to the story**

**Progota: OH Yeah Plzz Enjoy **

* * *

><p>"My Parents" he muttered with wide eyes.<p>

"And how is that a bad thing" I asked curiously

"Maka you don't understand my parents…" he sighed letting his arms fall to his side "hate me" he muttered.

"WHAT" I yelled not believing his answer

"Something the matter" Marie asked from inside the bus.

"No nothing" I said with a smile.

"Oh well hurry up and get in to the bus we gotta get going" he said motioning us.

"Uh Yeah" I said grabbing Souls arm "Let's go" I said pulling him onto the bus. He made a small noise as I forcefully pulled him onto the bus and pushed him down on the couch. I sat next to him and began to open my mother's letter.

"So Maka how's Kami" Marie asked.

"Mama's fine she's currently in Germany learning old legends of tribes" I answered reading the letter very closely.

"She said she might make our concert in Washington" I cheered "I can wait to get there already" I added happily.

**Soul POV**

Maka started to cheer as she read her letter. As for me I was less excited to read mine. It was from my parents which meant not a good sign. I sighed as I slowly as I began to open my letter.

_Dear Soul,_

_Your father and I have been invited to  
>a celebration at the White House.<br>Your brother, Wesley, made a commitment to play  
>his Violin as entertainment for the Presidents guest.<br>Since you will be there around the same  
>time we ask of you to join in the feast.<br>You may take a guest but I suggest it is not any of your  
>idiotic friends. We expect you to go<br>and if asked play for the President. _

_Sincerely  
>-Annabelle and Carson Evans<em>

So basically they want me to go another party and play for them, but they don't even like my music and after they disowned me even talk to me. God I freaking hate these people even if they are my parent. I sighed and slumped down in my seat.

"Well I'm gonna shower" Maka said walking over to the bathroom.

"And I'm gonna go to sleep" Liz said walking to her bunk.

"Me too" Patty sighed

"Me three" Tsubaki said before I tapped her shoulder.

"Uh can you take this" I asked pointing to the past out Black*Star on the floor.

"Sure" she said with a sweat drop.

"Kid can you grab his feet" she asked grabbing Black*Star by the arms. Chrona waited patiently and then headed for his side of the couch and laid down.

"Yeah" he muttered helping her out. They began to drag him across the floor and over to his side of the couch. After that Maka came out in her PJs and towel on her head. Kid closed the curtains that acted like a door for the boy's side and began to change. Maka had already made herself comfortable on the couch across me.

"So" she started. I looked at her and then back at the TV.

"Yeah" I answered back.

"Why do your parents hate you" she asked. I froze in my spot and then slowly started to turn my head. Her green eyes looked at mine curiously. They gleamed a little with the small moon light that wondered in. I wanted to stare at them but I knew she would want an answer.

"Well it's a long story" I said turning my head back to the TV.

"I'm not going anywhere soon" she answered bringing her mile long legs to her chest. That's one of the things I noticed about her. She had very long and toned legs… not to mention her ass but I wouldn't tell her that. She looked …sexy… in her bikini even though she doesn't have much of a chest.

"Well its kinda sad" I tried an excuse.

"I probably been through worse" she said looking at me.

"Oh really" I said sarcastically. She looked at me a bit sad.

_Not the moment for sarcasm dumbass._

"Fine if I tell you my story you have to tell me yours" I said looking at her.

"Deal" she answered back.

"Fine when I was younger my parents wanted me to be a musical prodigy like my older brother" I sighed remembering having to practice over and over.

"Oh wow" she said looking at me.

"Yeah well they hated the music I would make. They said it was too depressing and sad and they would make me keep practicing over and over" I said looking at my fingers then I looked at her. She nodded and motioned me to continue.

"Well after being forced to practice and play you get tired ya know. Not to mention that they never liked it. They always found something wrong and scold me about it then told me why I can't be like my brother" I said getting a little frustrated.

"Then I just… just… just broke ya know" I asked looking at her. She looked a little sad but yet smiled lightly.

"Ya I know how ya feel" she answered.

"After that I told them that. They got so angry and I just couldn't stay there… so I left" I said looking at my hands.

"You ran away" she asked surprised.

"Yeah" I muttered "After that I liked how my singing was and then that's when me Black*Star and Kid started a band" I said

"and Chrona" she asked.

_Ugh I seriously hate him he's ALWAYS with Maka._

"Well I we needed a guitar player and his brother…err… wasn't the nicest guy around" I said making a face though she giggled.

"What he do" she asked.

"He told us if we didn't let him in he would beat the living shit out of us" I said flatly. She looked at me not really believing what I said.

"Seriously" I said skeptically.

"Yeah" I groaned.

"Oh wow" she said a bit taken back.

"Now your story" I said looking at her. She gave out a big sigh.

"Well when I was seven my dad cheated on my mom" she said looking at her toes "multiple times" she added. My eyes widen in shock.

_AND SHE KNEW?_

"So when my mom found out she left me and my dad currently she's missing but occasionally she'll send me a post card" she sighed.

"Maka" I said sitting next to her.

"So on several nights he would bring his little sluts back to the apartment and you know" she said looking at me. I looked at her caringly and nodded.

"So when I was 14 I moved out" she said looking forward "that's when I got into music and well me and Liz thought we should make a band" she said with a small smile.

"I didn't believe her at first but when we met Tsubaki and Patty wanted to play I knew we could" her smiled grew bigger.

"So when we met Marie she saw the talent we had and made us into what we are now" she said with a soft yet big smile.

"And well I'm just happy that I get to sing my heart out and make other people happy" She said looking at me. She looked amazing. She had a smile on her face and a light blush on her face. She looked absolutely… cute.

_So uncool but its true_

"Well I'm gonna go to sleep" she said stretching her legs out "Night" she added.

_No don't go. Not yet!_

"Maka" I said grabbing her wrist.

"Uh yeah" she said looking at me.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say my brain was barely processing what I just did.

"Um well… my parents" I started as she nodded "they invited me to… a party at the…well white house" I got out. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell open.

"Do you wanna go" I asked her closing my eyes shut.

"OMG" she said "I would love to" she added giving me a hug.

"Really" I asked

"Yeah it'll be fun" she answered with a smile.

"Okay" I answered

_A party at the white house… fun?_

"Well I'm going to sleep" she said walking to her bunk.

"Night" she repeated

"Night" I answered back.

The next two day drive to Washington was soo boring. There was nothing to do but just lay there and stare at the ceiling.

Coarse we could practice our songs but we didn't feel like it. There was also card games until Black*Star got pissed and we had to play 52 pickup. That game sucked. Bad.

"I am soo bored" Maka groaned sitting upside down on the couch next to me.

"Me too" I answered back.

"ARE WE THERE YET" Liz yelled out.

"Another hour" the driver yelled back. Everyone groaned loudly in response.

"Maka I'm dying" Patty said dramatically "Do you think heaven will be fun" she asked

"Take me with you if it is" Maka said back.

"Oh cry me a river" Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic" I added.

"Ugh YOUR GOD IS BORED" Black*Star yelled as Kid threw a pillow in his face.

"Not now Black*Star" he spat.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR GOD" he yelled at Kid before Maka threw him a guitar. It hit him straight smack in the face and he ended up passing out.

"Black*Star" Tsubaki yelled running to his side.

"Thank you" Kid said looking at Maka.

"I think I did everyone a favor" she answered as everyone just groaned in response.

"Maka maybe you should do the fan pick song" Tsubaki said fanning Black*Stars unconscious corpse.

"Fan pick song" I asked

"Yeah" she muttered lazily grabbing her laptop.

"It's a fan service we do" Liz answered

"We let them pick a song and Maka gets to sing it sometimes we do too" Patty said playing with her toy giraffe.

"So what's the song for now" Liz asked looking at Maka.

"Uhh Love the way you lie part 2" She answered.

"Wow there's a second part to that song" I asked

"Yeah there's a Eminem one and a Rihanna one" she said getting up and walking to a cabinet. She opened it carefully and grabbed a big bag.

"What is that" Chrona asked

"It's my mini hook up studio" she answered.

"Oh" he responded. I watched her carefully as she started to hook everything into place. After she was done she put the headset gently on her head and looked at us.

"Soul I'm gonna need you to do the rapping part since the songs a duet wanna do it" she said looking straight at me.

"Uh sure" I answered back with a shrug.

"Okay then here we go" she said handing me a headset and plugging it in.

**Bold: Maka** _Italics: Soul_

**On the first page of our story  
>The future seemed so bright<br>Then this thing turned out so evil  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised<strong>

She sang slowly with her eyes closed.

**Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes<br>But you'll always be my hero  
>Even though you've lost your mind<strong>

She opened here and looked forward.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
><strong>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<strong>  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>  
><strong>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>

She sang gently.

**Now there's gravel in our voices**  
><strong>Glass is shattered from the fight<strong>  
><strong>In this tug of war, you'll always win<strong>  
><strong>Even when I'm right<strong>

She looked at Liz who nodded back.

**'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
>With violent words and empty threats<br>And it's sick that all these battles  
>Are what keeps me satisfied<strong>

She smiled a sadistic smile.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**  
><strong>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<strong>  
><strong>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<strong>  
><strong>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<strong>

She started to move her head lightly following the beat and singing.

**So maybe I'm a masochist**  
><strong>I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave<strong>  
><strong>Til the walls are goin' up<strong>  
><strong>In smoke with all our memories<strong>

She looked at me while singing giving me the sign that it was my turn. I looked back at the scream that displayed the lyrics and began.

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
>Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction<br>Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
>That you pushed me into the coffee table last night<br>So I can push you off me_

I raised my voice slightly.

_Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
>Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy<br>Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
>Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me<em>

I took a deep breath in and continued.

_Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
>Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we<br>Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
>That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky<br>Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_

I kept singing and occasionally looked at Maka who was messing with the program on her computer.

_You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
>I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count<br>But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
>Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'<br>This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
>Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it<br>With you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

I looked at Maka who smile and then place both hand on her ear and pressed the headphones lightly.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<strong>  
><strong>I love the way you lie<strong>

She sang slowly with such emotion.

**Love the way you lie**

She sang slowly and lightly as a tear fell down her face.

"Oh my god Maka you alright" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah I just really get into it ya know" she said with a light giggle and wiped the tear of her face.

"Well know that that's done what do we do for the next…55 minutes" Liz asked with a sarcastic grin.

"UGH" Everyone moaned loudly

"LETS PLAY CARDS" Black*Star said waking up.

"NO" we all yelled back.

**55 minutes later**

"AHHH The fresh Washington air" Maka said stretching her arms out as we were parked out in back of the hotel free from the paparazzi.

"I know right" Liz said looking around.

"Oooo look at the trees" Patty said snapping random pictures.

"Does feel good not to be cramped" I commented

"It certainly does" Kid commented.

"MAKA SAY CHEESE" Patty yelled loudly positioning her camera. Maka looked at her before posing and smiling while saying cheese. Patty snapped the shot and giggled as she reviewed it.

"LOOK IT LOOK IT" she said shoving the camera in our face. I leaned in and looked at the screen. Maka had pose one hand on her head and the other on her hips. She tiled her head slightly and had a big smile. That pic made me smile.

"HA THAT'S NOT A PICTURE" Black*Star yelled "TAKE ONE OF YOUR GOD"

Patty looked at him then started to laugh. She started to take snap shots of him from different angles.

Maka shook her head in disappointment.

"We don't know them" she said as she walked away.

"Yeah" I muttered as I followed behind her. Everyone excluding Patty and Black*Star nodded their head in agreement and sighed at the fact these idiots were our band mates.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: (currently drooling)<strong>

**Maka: what the hell is wrong with you**

**Progota: i really wanna eat the suger calavera**

**Maka: eat it then! (pissed)**

**Progota: fine i will and you cant have any cause you are Mean XP only the reviewers can have some!**

**Maka: Like i care!**

**Progota: Review and get an (imaginary) sugar calavera XP no but seriously review...**

* * *

><p><strong>btw song used it Love the way you lie part 2 by Rihanna ! WHICH I DONT OWN!<strong>


	16. SHOP TILL WE DROP GIRLS

**Progota: i have noticed something...**

**Maka: what?**

**Progota: i havent really said the ages of the gang in my story**

**Maka: wont dont you do that know**

**Progota: Right! Here I go!**

**Maka=17**

**Soul=18**

**Chrona=17**

**Tsubaki=18**

**Black*Star=17**

**Kid=18**

**Liz=19**

**Patty=16**

**Stein and Marie= 31**

**There ya go peoplez and yes Soul is older than Maka but Liz is the oldest of all of them (not including Marie and Stein). Well here we go on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"NO WAY" Liz squealed loudly from our penthouse hotel room.<p>

"Yes he asked me to go the party" I said

"OMG WE GOTTA GO SHOPING THEN" she cheered

"YAY" Patty cheered

"Most definitely" Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"But I don't even know what I'm going to wear" I said in a worried tone

"Maka" Liz said putting a hand to my shoulder "The party obviously formal so we gotta get you a pretty dress" she added.

"Well I wonder when it I though" I said looking at Liz

"WHAT" she screamed "HE DIDN'T TELL YOU WHEN ITS GONNA BE" she yelled loudly

"No" I answered with a squeak

"That's not good for all we know it can be tonight" Tsubaki said

"What time is it we gotta go shopping" Liz said in a panic

"It's barely 12:00 in the afternoon" I said looking at my phone

"Well go ask him when the party is" Liz said with a 'duh' face.

"Ugh Fine" I said getting up lazily and walking toward the door.

"MAKA ASK HIM WHAT HE'S WEARING MAYBE YOU CAN BE ALL MATCHY MATCHY" Patty screamed from her position on the couch.

"Great Idea Patty" Liz cheered as she congratulated her sister.

"Idiots" I muttered walking out the door. I calmly walked toward the room across us and knocked on it lightly. I heard some rustling and Black*Star yelling for someone to get it and then the door opened.

"Hi Maka" Chrona said opening the door a little.

"Hi Chrona is Soul here" I asked

"Yeah he's asleep" he answered

"Well maybe I'll come later then" I said turning back to our door.

"No I think he'll wake up if I tell you're here" he said opening the door

"No don't go through all that trouble" I said shaking my head.

"No it's no trouble" he said "Black*Star can you wake up Soul" he said looking back to Black*Star playing a video game.

"SOUL GET YOUR ASS UP YOUR GIRLFRIENDS HERE" he yelled loudly. I turned a deep shade of red.

'_G-g-g-g-girlfriend'_

"What the hell Black*Star I don't have a girlfriend" Soul complained as he slammed his door.

"Soul Maka's here" Chrona said looking at him.

"Oh Hey Maka" he said scratching his head awkwardly.

"Well I'm gonna go take a nap" Chrona said as he walked away.

_NO DON'T LEAVE!_

"Um Hi Soul" I said looking at my feet.

"So why ya here" he asked

"Well I wanted to ask you when the party was" I asked

"Uhh I think its tonight like at 7" he said.

"Wow that sudden" I said

"I know I'm sorry about it but my parents"

"Yeah its okay I just need to go buy a dress then" I said with a smile.

"That's not gonna be easy" he commented.

"I know but Liz will make it possible trust me" I sighed here comes the torture.

"Again I'm really sorry" he said rubbing his neck.

"No its fine" I said shaking my head.

"So pick you up at 6:30" he asked

"Sure" I said with a smile. He smiled back and started to close the door.

"WAIT" I yelled. He jumped a little before opening the door again.

"Yeah" he asked

"Um what colors are you gonna wear" I asked

"Red and Black why" he answered

"Well maybe we can match" I asked as my cheeks started to feel hot.

_God this is embarrassing_

"Sure" he chuckled. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Well then see you at 6:30" I said with a giggle

"Yeah see you" he said closing the door. I started to jump with excitement and joy as I opened the door.

"So" Liz asked

"We need to go shopping immediately" I said grabbing the bus keys.

"YAY" Everyone cheered.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~A few squiggly things later~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Okay guys ready" Liz said taking the wheel.

"Yes" we yelled as we firmly tightened out seat belt. Liz was the worst driver out there. She was wild behind the wheel I swear she was worst than a rollercoaster.

"Okay here we go" she said as she pushed down the peddle and the bus speeded onto the streets. Patty started to laugh psychotically and Tsubaki prayed we survived. As for me I was screaming my head of as I heard her people honk at her. After what seemed eternity we were in downtown area. She parked the bus and we began to walk out. We were immediately trampled with paparazzi. I was just glad we were alive.

They kept their distance, a mere three feet, from us but the light still flashed and they practically yelled out there questions.

"Maka, Maka whatever happened to you and Asura" they yelled or maybe "Have there been any hooking up with any boys from Skeleton Key"

I just ignored them and made my way into one of the high end stores. The manager then greeted us and asked for the male employees to keep the paparazzi out.

"So what may I help you with" she asked

"We just gonna look" I said with a smile.

"Very well just ask if you need anything" she before leaving.

"Okay let's get to work" Liz said before disappearing into the rack of dresses.

"LIZ DON'T FORGET RED AND BLACK"I yelled as she started to roughly search the different aisle.

"YEAH OKAY" she yelled back. I sighed and started to look around.

"MAKA WE FOUND SOMETHINGS" Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz yelled in unison.

"Okay let me see what you got" I said before they stuffed me into a changing room.

"Here try these on" they said as they piled dresses on me.

After trying on every dress they chose for me I still didn't find my dress. Either it was too big, didn't fit right, too short or too long. It was already 4 and my luck wasn't so good.

"I still haven't found anything" I said with a sigh

"Well maybe if you weren't so picky" Liz said pissed

"Maybe we should tell Soul no" Tsubaki suggested.

"NO" I yelled "We will find a dress I can feel it" I added

"Oh dear" Tsubaki sighed

"Sissy I gotta go pee" Patty said tugging on her shirt.

"Maka can you take her to the restroom I'm gonna looks some more" Liz asked

"Sure" I said "Come on Patty"

She linked her arms in mine and we walked over to the front desk.

"Um where are the restrooms" I asked the lady on the counter

"There in the back room go ahead and go through there" she pointed to a door at the back.

"Thanks" I said as we walked away. When we walked in Patty ran straight to the restroom and did her business. I started to look around at the dresses they had in the back. Then it caught my eye. I looked back towards the sight. It was the most beautiful dress I've seen and had the colors I needed. I quickly made my way out of the room and ran back to the cashier.

"Excuse me Miss can I try on that dress in the back" I asked hopeful

"Which one" she said looking at me

"The red and black one" I said anxiously

"Oh you mean that one well I think so let me go and get it for you" she said getting up and walking

I ran back to the changing room to find Tsubaki sitting down and Liz still scanning the area.

"Liz I found the perfect dress" I squealed

"Really where" she said surprised

"There" I said as the lady brought the same dress I saw closer to us.

"Here ya go" she said handing me the dress.

"GO TRY IT ON" Liz said loudly. I took her word and ran toward the dressing room. I quickly removed my clothing and slipped the dress on with ease.

"Hey you guys are such meanies you forgot me" Patty said as I walked out.

"WOW" Everyone said as I blushed

"YOU LOOK HOT" Patty said with a smile.

"Beautiful" Liz cried

"Wow Maka-Chan Soul will be very surprised" Tsubaki said with an approving smile. I nodded taking in the compliment and turned around. The dress took my breath away. I could feel tears of happiness drip down my face. It was absolutely perfect. The best I've ever seen actually.

It was a black tight dress that ruffled form the butt down. It had a red belt with a silver hoop in the corner. It was loose in and hung of my shoulders. Showing off my slender neck and collar bones. It was tight form the chest all the way down to my upper thigh and lower butt. That's when the ruffles when down and gracefully touched the floor though it didn't drag. It looked beautiful.

"How much" I asked eagerly

"That dress was a original and has not been sold so the price went down now its $400" she said with a smile.

It was expensive but worth it.

"I'll take it" I said as the girls cheered in joy. As I paid for my dress I looked over to girls and gave then there orders.

"Tsubaki can you call a hair salon and tell them to schedule an appointment ASAP, Liz can you take the dress back to the apartment and Patty can you call a cab so we can head over to the salon" I ordered.

"Okay" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Roger that" Liz answered

"YES MA'AM" Patty said with a soldier stance.

"Okay well meet at the salon" I said as I grabbed the dress and handed it to Liz

"Kay, Kay" she said walking out toward the bus.

"Okay girls GO"

**~At the Salon~**

"So what will it be darling" the lady asked putting too much emphasize to the 'r'. As for me I sat still in the salon chair looking at her through the mirror.

"Well I have a very formal party so I'm thinking an up due" I said looking at my reflection.

"Okay then I thinks I gotta an idea" she said chewing her gum loudly.

"Please leave the manikins alone" another worker half yelled as Tsubaki tried to calm Patty down.

"Lookie Lookie Maka-Chan I can cut hair too" Patty cheered as she roughly and unevenly but the manikins wig. Tsubaki tried to calm her down long enough to take the sharp scissors in her hands away.

"Please calm down Patty" Tsubaki pleaded. I sighed and tried not to moves as the lady started to work on my hair.

"I'll pay for it" I said looking at the worker from the mirror "Plus she won't listen" I added. The worker sighed and nodded before going back to the cashier. Patty continued to laugh and cute the manikins hair crazily while gloating about how good she was.

Tsubaki had sat down and began to go through a magazine occasionally keeping an eye out for Patty.

"Sorry" I said to the lady cutting my hair.

"Don't worry darling she remind me of my kids, bunch of rowdy trouble makers" she said with a laugh.

"Very true" I said in agreement as she continued to style and cut my hair.

_I wonder how Liz is doing…_

**~At the Penthouse~**

**Normal POV**

Liz calmly walked down the hallway with the black and red dress in a zipped up cover protecting it from the outside world. She hummed one of their songs as she slowly made her way to the door. She was able to get there with no paparazzi attacking her and no fans in sight.

"What's that" a voice asked as Liz jumped in surprise

"Oh Soul you scared the crap out of me" Liz said looking at him. She blinked before looking at the dress held highly on in the air so it won't drag. She quickly put it to her back 'hiding' it form Soul

"Sorry but again what's that" he ask again now standing in the door way.

"Nothing" she said with a laugh.

"Oh really" he said skeptically. Then it hit him on what it might be.

"Is it Maka's dress" he asked trying to sneak a peak

"What! NO!" she said trying to hide it "I mean why would I have Maka dress" she said with a laugh.

_Oh God this isn't working help me _She thought with a sweat drop.

"Uh-huh" he said looking at her.

"ItoldyouIdon'thaveMaka'sdress, Ohwelllookatthetimegottago" she said quickly before forcing the key in and running into the room quickly.

Soul was left dumbfounded standing in the doorway of his penthouse. He started at the door that was recently slammed in his face. After a while he shook it off and turned back into his penthouse.

"Stupid weird girls" he muttered together as the door solely closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Well the partys in the next chapter and the concert too<strong>

**Maka: i am soo excited**

**Progota: Me too but i need to come up with a situation on how soul and his parents are gonna fight but obiously its gonna be about why he's not like his older brother (spolier :P) though i need a song that Maka can sing that fits the situation i already have Souls**

**Maka: So Leave a Review and tell us which song you'd like for me to sing :)**

**Progota: and plz remember not ever song gets chosen so sorru though plz review!**


	17. Make a move and we'll see

**Progota: This chapter is deticated to omgpear.(Can i have my empanada now?)**

**Maka: she's joking **

**Progota: ahahahaha yeah right...no seriously i'm starving**

**Maka: Just ignore her**

**Progota: WELL ENJOY OMGPEAR AND EVERYONE ELSE!**

* * *

><p>Patty slowly scanned the hallway for any traces of the guys or more importantly Soul.<p>

"Clear" she whispered with a giggle as Tsubaki and I made our way toward the door. I kept on of my hands on my head to make sure the bandana that held my hair form the elements wouldn't fall. Tsubaki had learned how to recreate the hair style just in case anything happened.

"Hey have you seen Maka" Soul's voice rang as Patty and Tsubaki who were standing behind me where now in front covering me for being seen.

"No why" Patty asked

"Well I need to tell her something" he said looking over Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Nope I think she's still at the salon" Tsubaki said.

"Oh okay" he said "Thanks"

When I heard the door close o let out a sigh.

"Let's go in before he comes out again" I said opening the door and that Liz was ready with the makeup and everything.

"Maka" she sang with a smile spread from ear to ear.

"Now Liz please be gentle cause the last time you did my makeup-"

"GRAB HER GIRLS" Liz yelled as Patty and Tsubaki intertwined they arms with mine and lifted me off the ground.

"Bring her to the restroom I got everything ready" Liz said as we followed behind her.

_Help me…_

**~~~~~~~~~6:30 outside the Girl's Penthouse~~~~~~~~~**

**Soul POV**

_I am really nervous. For one my parents are total…well...rich and formal and well Maka isn't. I only hope they cause a scene. More importantly in front of the president! God help me._

I sighed before knocking on the door a few times. I heard some shuffling and Patty laughing. Finally after a few minutes of yelling and laughing coming from inside the door opening to a huffing Tsubaki.

"What's wrong with you" I asked in a curiously face "No offense" I added

"None taken but let's just say holding down Maka isn't so easy" she huffed before turning back and looking at the hallway.

What the…

"Oh look Soul's here" Liz said as she peeked her head out the hallway.

"Really" I heard Maka say "I'll be right there" she added. That's when Patty jumped out of the hallway and pretended to stand like a soldier and blow fake horn.

"Introducing Princess Maka" she sang as she bowed down. That's when my draw dropped. Maka looked stunning no…beautiful.

"Wow" I said as Tsubaki giggled lightly. I looked at her before turning back the other way and blushed a little.

"Hey Soul" she greeted me regularly.

"Hey you clean up nice" I complimented. She blushed a little before looking at me from head to toe. It made me sort of self conscious.

"You too" she smile.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"Shall we" she said sticking her arm out.

"We Shall" I said with smooth voice. She giggled lightly before slipping her arm and mind together and started to walk down the hall.

"Don't stay out to late" Liz sang waving a tissue in the air.

"Drama queen" Maka muttered as I let out a little chuck.

"You obviously haven't seen Black*Star" I said as I pressed the elevator button. We talked a bit as we descended down to the first floor and were picked up at the front in a Limo and mobbed with paparazzi which we ignored.

Maka sat by the window watching the scenery as we passed by. Her face was filled with amazement and wonder as we passed by the different buildings. She had a smile on her face and her face shined as the lights hit her just right.

I felt weird looking at her but she looked amazing. I mean the dress fit her nicely not to mention the makeup really brought out her natural beauty. Her hair was us in a neatly done bun with a single curly hair hung nicely behind her ear. In a way if felt underdressed. I only wore a white dress shirt a red and black pin striped coat and dress shoes.

Maka was here in a nicely red and black dress that fit her a bit too well and her hair and makeup very well done. She wore high heels that made her almost the same height as me.

"Maka" I said snapping her back to reality

"Yeah Soul" she asked

"Well I gotta warn you" I started

"About what" she asked curiously

"Well my parents aren't… the nicest people…pretty brutal actually so…please be careful around them" I said rubbing the back of my neck. I could feel my muscle tense thinking about the problems they could cause.

"It's okay Soul if anything happens we'll fight back together" she said looking at me and bringing the hand on my neck down to meet the other.

"Like I told Chrona were friends are we got each other backs" she said grabbing my hand with a comfort smile.

"Yeah" I muttered with a small smile.

"Look were here" she said letting go and looking out the window once again. I waited for the limo to stop completely and the driver to open the door. Maka was the first to walk out as I followed behind her. We interlocked arms once again and the flashes of cameras were once again flashing brightly.

Maka smiled and waved at the paparazzi as we walked through the door. We were greeted by a huge body guards.

"Name" one stated as he held an ipad.

"Soul Evans" I said in a monotone voice

"Evans" the man repeated as Maka looked at me curiously.

"My real name" I muttered as she nodded in understandment.

"Here ya are go in" he said as another opened a large door.

"Ready" I whispered

"Ready" she answered back confidently.

**Maka POV**

We bravely and confidently entered the ballroom and a few people stopped and looked at us.

"Soul" a young man appeared and looked at Soul with an emotional face.

"Hey Wes" he greeted. The man face went from confused to brightly smiling. He quickly made his way down and hugged Soul tightly.

"How ya been" he asked with a smile.

"Pretty good" Soul said with a chuckle "and you"

"Good too having concerts here and there but I see you do too" he said happily

"Yeah" Soul muttered. He looked at me then the other man.

"Dude I'd like you to meet the singer of the other band I'm touring with" he said as he stepped next to me.

"This is" he began.

"Maka Albarn" the other man finished. Soul and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a fan" he said looking at me

"Nice to meet you…" I trailed off not catching his name earlier.

"Wes Evan Soul's older brother" he said outstretching his hand. I shook his hand and smiled. He had similar white hair as Souls but his eyes were normal and no sharp teeth.

"Soul if you don't mind me asking why you here" Wes said turning his attention back to Soul.

"Mom and Dad ask me to come" he answered flatly.

"Soul you know there just gonna-"

"Yeah I know but they can't make a scene here of all places" Soul said interrupting him.

"You never know" he said looking at him seriously.

"Well might as well steer clear of them and make the best of the night right Maka" he said looking at me with his smug smile.

"Right" I answered with a smile and nod.

"Well I leave you two alone" he said with a smug smile.

"Weirdo" Soul muttered

"OH" he said appearing in front of us once again

"It was certainly nice meeting you Miss Maka" he said lightly lifting my hand and kissing it gently

"Hope to see you soon" he added with a wink before turning back and disappearing in the crowd. I blinked a few times before blushing.

_Did Souls brother just hit on me?_

"Wes ya ass get back here" he said looking for his brother.

"Soul let it go" I said giving him a smile.

"He's gonna get it later" He said making his hand into a fist.

"OMG" I girl yelled. Soul and I both turned to come face to face with a small girl. She looked at both me and Soul surprised and excited.

"You're, you're, you're" she stuttered over and over.

"Honey what's wrong" a man said putting an arm over the small girls shoulder. Both Soul and my mouth fell open in surprised.

"Daddy this is Maka Albarn and Soul Eater" she said looking at him in 'Omg' kinda way.

"OH those people from your favorite bands" he said giving them a smile

"Nice to meet you my daughters a big fan" the president said

"Yes" she chirped as she turned her attention back to us.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. President" I said with a smile and a small curtsey.

"Can I give you a hug" the small girl asked looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"I would love one" I said bending down to meet her eyes. She quickly hung on to me as if I was her only chance of survival.

"Yay" she said snuggling up to me.

"I'm sorry about her" the president said with a sympathetic smile.

"No I don't mind" I said with a smile. The nodded as a man came over and whispered something into his ear. He nodded as the man spoke and straightened himself out as the man left.

"We'll it seem the ambassador of a country wishes to speak to me so I may be excused" he said formally.

"Daddy can I stay with Maka" she said looking at her father and holding onto me tighter.

"Only if she doesn't mind" he said looking at me

"Not at all" I said with a smile "Why don't we go and look around" I said looking at her then at Soul.

"Yeah lets go" Soul said looking at me with a small smile

"Okay" the young girl cheered still attached to me

"Well then have a goodnight" he said dismissing himself.

The night went on pretty well. The president's daughter clung to me but she also introduced us to many different people. I was also very surprised to see she remembered so many people and names. Soul and I stuck close together as the little girl dragged us from person to person. At some point I noticed Soul stayed alert and always looked around.

"Maka Soul" the little girl said getting both our attention.

"Yes" I asked

"My friend Melina wants me to go play so I got to go" she said with a sad smile

"Oh Okay then" I said putting her down. Yes she stuck to me and made me carry her around.

"Bye Maka Bye Soul" she said waving as she left.

"Soul what's wrong" I asked turning my attention to Soul who apparently wasn't listening.

"Soul" I said looking at him. He didn't listen nor did he turn to look at me.

"Soul" I repeated waving my hand in front of him. He still didn't listen to me.

"Maka" Wes said appearing out of nowhere and out of breath.

"Oh hey Wes" I said looking at him.

"What's wrong with Soul" he said pointing to him.

"I don't know he's been a bit out of it" I said looking at Soul.

"Soul my man" Wes said slapping Souls back.

"DUDE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU" he yelled. Everyone stopped and turned to look at us.

"Sorry" Soul said awkwardly. Everyone turned back and continued their conversations.

"What do you want" Soul said spewing venom to Wes. I giggled a little but stopped when Soul looked at me with a glare. I turned and acted like I was completely innocent.

"Mom and Dad are looking for you" he said seriously.

"Shit no" Soul said looking at the ceiling

"I told them you were by the food table but I think they followed-"

"Soul and Wesley Evans" a woman was heard. Soul and Wes eyes bulged out and they slowly turned to look at the source who spoke. Their faces fell and they seemed terrified.

"Wesley I'd appreciate you not lie to your mother" a woman around mid 40's and formal clothing and jewelry walked up to us. She had red crimson eyes and grey hair.

"Sorry Mother" Wes said in an apologetic tone.

"Leave the boy be we have another to deal with" a Man around the same age and tux said walking next to the woman. He had white hair exactly like Souls but combed back. His teeth were also not sharp.

"Hello Mother Father" Soul said with venom dripping in every word.

"Such disrespect for your parents" Soul's mother said

"We raised you better" the father retorted

"You didn't raise me the maids did" Soul said back.

"Soul" I said looking at him

"You must respect your elders Soul" the woman said. Soul growled in return.

"Now who is this" Annabelle said looking at me in a rude manner.

"Maka Albarn" I said nicely trying my best.

"What profession are you of" Carson asked

"I'm a singer of a band like Soul" I said nicely

"Hmph you seem like the last girl he dated" Annabelle said rudely

_Stay calm Maka breathe_

"I am nothing near that sort" I said happily as my eyebrow twitched in anger.

"Disrespectful too" she said

"Mother" Soul said angrily

"No Soul" I cut him off and stepped forward.

"Miss Evans might I say we only just met and you already judge me" I said looking at her with anger "I is better not to judge a book by its cover for it might be better than you think" I added.

"I only speak the truth girl" she said angrily

"I do say the truth hurts and obviously you haven't heard it" I retorted

"Why you"

"We are not to fight here Annabelle" the man said looking at woman

"Right Carson" she answered back straightening herself out and ignoring me.

"Well the president had asked for our _'son'_ to play for him" Carson said saying the word son in a rude manner.

_There calling Soul rude but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…_

"Yeah and" Soul said in scoff.

"You will play Soul" Annabelle said with a serious tone.

"Mother" Wesley intervened

"No Wesley your brother will play and will NOT cause a scene here" she said looking at him

"Fine I'll play" he said "but my way" he added with a smirk.

"NOW MAY OUR GUEST QUIET DOWN" the president said standing on the small stage

"WE ARE NOW GOING TO HAVE A GREAT PIANIST PERFORM" he added

"PLEASE WELCOME SOUL EATER EVANS" he announced as the crowd cheered with claps.

"Maka wait here okay" he said looking at me

"Sure" I said with a smile.

Soul smirked before walking toward the audience and shook the president hand. He took the mic before walking over to the piano. He stationed it nicely over the piano so the sound could be heard around the room.

"This song is one I wrote" he said before starting to play.

He started out with a slowly melody before I slowly became more rough. He slender pale fingers started to move quicker as the sound was rough, rebellious, and dark even, but smooth. I looked at him with eyes of admiration. The song was beautiful and I just wanted it to go on and on.

I looked over to Wes who was smiling at his brother and watching intensely. As for Carson and Annabelle their faces were cover in anger and disappointment. I turned back to Soul as his eyes were shut closed but it looked like he knew exactly where to hit the keys.

I was sad when his song slowly came to an end. He smiled apparently satisfied with his playing as he bowed and walked down. He received claps from the people and a few stunned looks.

"Thanks you Soul" the president said as he smiled.

"Now enjoy the rest of the night" he added

I watched as Soul made his way over to me with a smug look.

"So how was I" he asked

"Cool" I answered knowing that that was his favorite word. He smiled at me before turning serious.

"So mother father did I do well" he asked crudely

"Absolutely horrible"

My smile fell.

"What" I said looking at them

"We have told you a many times before not to play in such a horrid tune" Annabelle said angrily as she pointed a finger at Soul. I started to fume angrily.

"You asked me to play and I played" Soul said with a smirk.

"Insolent child" she said angrily

"Soul you shall speak to your parents respectfully" Carson said stepping forward.

"You people where never my parents" Soul growled and turned to me.

"Maka I think it's time we leave" he said looking at me.

"Your right it is time" I said looking back at him with full rage.

_These people are lucky we at a formal place if not I'll go full Maka rage on them!_

"Well bye Mr. and Mrs. Evans" Soul said walking away.

"Bye bro see ya soon" Soul said as he fist pumped Wes.

"Bye" he said in return

"Come on Maka" Soul said motioning me to follow him.

"Coming" I said as I stopped in front of Wes.

"It was nice meeting you Wes I hope you come to one of our concerts soon well then Bye" I said giving him a hug .I turned my attention back to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

"You are lucky to have Soul as your son he is a kind person and very serious about his music. Sadly you can see this for you people must be blind. Now if you excuse us" I said shooting them a glare.

Wes turned the other way and chuckled lightly at the looks of his parents. Soul looked at me stunned before grabbing my hand and intertwined our fingers as we walked out of the white house and were flashed by paparazzi.

"_Maka and Soul are you dating"  
>"Why are you here at the Presidents Party"<br>"Are you getting back at Asura by dating Soul"_

They bombarded me with questions and stuffed the mics in our faces.

"Ignore them" Soul said tightening his grip on my hand. I nodded and continued as we reached our limo. I sighed as I sat down in the limo and Soul closed the door.

"Damn these freaking shoes are killing me" I said lifting the dress all the way to my thighs and pilling my heels off. I let out a sigh as my feet started to take back their normal shape.

"What happen to the lady I brought to party" Soul said

"Shut the fuck up" I said pissed.

"Whoa what climbed up your panties" he asked with a chuckle.

"Your parents" I muttered "No dirty joke intended" I added

"Yeah sorry about them" he muttered

"Is that how they were when you were smaller" I asked

"Yeah they always been like that" he said rubbing his neck "Sorry" he muttered.

"No its fine" I said looking at him "Though they seriously need an attitude check"

"Yeah" he smiled.

"Hey" I said looking at him.

"What" he asked looking at me curiously

"At least you didn't end up like them" I said in a positive manner.

"Yeah" he muttered

"I would have Maka Chopped that rudeness out off you" I said in a quiet voice.

"What" he asked

"Nothing"

It was quiet the rest of the ride to the hotel. We were both tired and seriously just wanted to get home. We had a concert tomorrow and I think Marie mentioned something about a talk show in the morning. I sighed having to get up really early and having hair, makeup and wardrobe.

"Something wrong" Soul asked as we got off the elevator.

"We have a talk show in the morning" I muttered swing my shoes in my hand back and forth.

"Shit seriously" Soul cursed.

"Yes really" I answered back

"Damn it I really wanted to sleep in" Soul sighed.

"Yea tonight was tiresome" I added with a sigh.

"Sorry about that" Soul said in a sadistic tone.

"No I had fun with you don't get me wrong" I said looking at him with a smile "Though when your parents appeared that a different story" I said as his smile fell.

"Well I think I can fix that" he smirked.

I think I know where this is going.

"Yeah and how are ya gonna do that" I smirk back as we reached our doors.

"Easy" he said leaning in.

"Don't this so" I said opening the door and slamming it on his face.

"Hey not fair" he yelled from the other side.

"Life isn't fair" I yelled back. He growled as I watched him from the peek hole on the door. I watched as he kicked the ground and walked over to his door.

I opened the door and grabbed his tie.

"Just kidding" I said before smashing my lips onto his. He seemed surprised at first but he started kiss back. When he licked my bottom lip that's when I stopped. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Sorry did I go too far" he asked blushing.

"No but when you make a move ask me and I'll tell you how far you can go" I said with a wink. I gave him a quick kiss before running back to into my penthouse.

"See ya tomorrow" I said with a smirk

Soul POV

"Uhh…" I trailed off completely stunned at what Maka just did.

_I need to make that move…and fast!_

* * *

><p><strong>Progota: Maka ya little vixen<strong>

**Maka: SHUT THE FUCK UP**

**Progota: Oo someone has additude**

**Soul:and Soul likey**

**Progota: hehehe Plz Review my darlings~**


	18. Take it from me SHUT UP

**Sorry for the long wait but here is a new chapter :3**

**Songs Used:**

**Former OverExposed Blonde by Ke$ha**

**Shut Up by Simple Plan**

* * *

><p>"UGH THAT LADY MADE MY BLOOD BOIL" I yelled out stomping my foot<p>

"Don't worry you never have to see them again" Soul said in a sigh.

"I know but still" I huffed

"There that bad" Liz asked

"Horrible" I yelled

"WOW" Patty said opening her mouth in amazement.

"DAMN IT THEY PISSED ME OFF" I yelled ripping a pillow in half.

"Damn girl" Black*Star said looking at me.

"Note to self don't piss Maka off" said Soul

"Agreed" Kid said "But at least she cut it symmetrically down the middle" he smiled

"NOT NOW" I yelled pointing the finger at Kid. He flinched and let out a small whimper.

"Maka please calm down" Tsubaki said in a attempt

"I can't deal with this" Chrona said from his spot in the corner.

"Your right Tsubaki sorry Chrona" I said taking deep breath. I ran my fingers through my hair and fixed my clothing.

"So what show we going on" Liz asked

"Oprah"

"Didn't her show end already" Soul asked

"Apparently not" I shrugged

"HER SHOW GOES ON FOREVER AND EVER" Patty yelled and cheered happily

"Sure it does Patty" Liz said patting her head

"Guys were here" Marie said as the bus stopped.

"Okay calm Maka calm" I said to myself

"Everything's gonna be fine" Soul said putting his hand to my shoulder

"Yeah" I smiled

**~~~~~~~~~~~SWIGGLY LINES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"NOW EVERY ONE I HAVE A TWO SPECIAL BANDS TONIGHT" Oprah announced

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE GIRLS FROM BLUSHIN' LIKE CRAZY AND THE BOYS FROM SKELETON KEY" The crowd went crazy as we walked in.

There was a long couch set up and we all sat down. It went from Chrona, Me, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Kid, and Patty.

"Well hello" Oprah said with a smile

"Hi" I said with a smile as everyone.

"Boy are there a lot of you how can you stand to be in the same bus" she said with a giggle

"We gotten used to it" I said with a smile

"More like force the boys to the back" Soul snorted as I shot him a look

"So girls how's the tour been going" Oprah asked

"Very well and now that you mention it we have a concert tonight" I said with a smile

"Really" Oprah asked

"Yeah we have a special bonus" Liz said running her hands through her hair

"IT'S GONNA BE BIG" Patty cheered

"We hope it's successful and the fans like it" Tsubaki said with a warm smile

"Well can we have any clues" she said leaning in. We looked at each other for a while with skeptical looks.

"Well…" I trailed off

"Its gonna rock" Soul said with a smirk

"Well we'll be looking forward to it then" She smiled "Now a question for the guys"

"Bring it" Black*Star said

"Well boys how does it feel to perform with girls" Oprah asked

"It's alright" Black*Star shrugged

"We get along well" Kid said firmly

"Yeah" Chrona agreed sheepishly

"All I gotta say its interesting" Soul said shooting me a smug smile

"It seems there something going here" Oprah said raising an eyebrow

"Who knows" I said with a smile

"Well I got a question for you and Soul" she said looking at me

"Go for it" I said happily

"Well we got a picture of you and Soul" she paused as the picture appeared on the screen it was when we first arrived and it showed both us looking down and holding hands "at the president's party we wanna know what's going on there" she said as the audience cheered in a agreement

I looked at Soul as Liz shot me a smirk. I didn't know what to say and I was waiting for him to say something.

"Well…" Soul trailed "my parent invited me and I asked Maka nothing to it" he added

"Yeah" I said with a smile

"Well Maka that dress amazing on you" she commented

"Thank" I blushed

"Well that's all the questions for today we'll be right back with Skeleton Key and Blushin' like Crazy's performance" she smile looking at the camera as the crowd cheered. The director yelled that we were off air and we all stood up.

"Well it was nice having you" Oprah said shaking our hands "and you might wanna get ready for the performance" she added with a smile

"Thanks for having us" I smiled as we walked over to the stage.

"So who's going first" Soul asked

"We are" I said as Liz and the girls took their positions with their interments

"Kay, well be backstage" Soul said before walking off

"Sure" I said taking the mic

"AN WERE ON"

**Bold: Maka **_**Italics: the girls**_

**What in the world brings you to your knees?  
>Gets under your skin and soul<br>Inside the place where your eyes can't see  
>But somehow the visions known?<br>Cause when you uncover the simple truth, it's stranger the fictions told  
>It's when you hear when your heart, heart<br>It's the one when the world gets cold  
>Know whatcha thinkin' there lies the reason <strong>

I sang swaying back and forth.

**Take it from a**  
><strong>Former over exposed blonde<strong>  
><strong>Understand before it's gone<strong>

I said pointing to the audience.

**Take it from a  
>Former over exposed blonde<br>I know what you really want  
>The more I am, the more I give, the more I love, the more I live<br>Take it from a former over exposed blonde **

I sang flipping my hair back over my shoulder and smirk.

**I'm learning to breathe**

I huffed bring a hand to my chest and pumping it.

**I'm learning to breathe **

I looked at the camera as it moved from angle to angle

**No one can who you are**  
><strong>Turn you into what you're not<strong>  
><em>(in to what you're not)<br>_**Less in the world in make believe  
>Sometimes temptation is all you got<br>**_(your all you got) _**  
>I am learning to breathe <strong>_  
>(I'm learning to breathe)<br>_**I'm finally free  
><strong>_(finally free)_**  
>I'm starting to see it<br>That there is more to life then getting what you want  
>Then wanting all you have<br>**_(wanting all you have) _

I smiled as the girls sang along.

**Take it from a**  
><strong>Former over exposed blonde<strong>  
><strong>Understand before it's gone<strong>  
><strong>Take it from a<strong>  
><strong>Former over exposed blonde<strong>  
><strong>I know what you really want<strong>  
><strong>The more I am, the more I give, the more I love, the more I live<strong>  
><strong>Take it from a former over exposed blonde<strong>

I flipped my hair and sang reaching out.  
><strong><br>Commutations, variations to a erotic way kayo tic, invitation world  
>Conservancy, page 6 baby<br>Over dressing, under dressing  
>Glam obsessing girl<br>Manufactured from market ability **

I sang with exaggerating motions.  
><strong><br>Expose, expose  
>Expose, expose<br>See what I got  
>Expose, expose<br>Expose, expose  
>Me all night <strong>

I said shuffling hips with one leg extended out and added a wink.

**Take it from a**  
><strong>Former over exposed blonde<strong>  
><strong>Understand before it's gone<strong>  
><strong>Take it from a<strong>  
><strong>Former over exposed blonde<strong>  
><strong>I know what you really want<strong>  
><strong>Can't wait to see what happens next what to expect<strong>  
><strong>For the rest of my life<strong>  
><strong>Take it from a former over exposed blonde<strong>  
><strong>Understand before it's gone<strong>

I said swaying back and forth.

**Take it from a**  
><strong>Former over exposed blonde<strong>  
><strong>I know what you really want<strong>  
><strong>The more I am, the more I give, the more I love, the more I live<strong>  
><strong>Take it from a former over exposed blonde<strong>

I added a wink and struck a pose before walking off.

They quickly went to commercial and the guys quickly hustled to get there instruments.

**Soul POV**

_Damn don't they have people to set this crap up!_

I sighed hooking up the guitar and base as Chrona and Kid tuned them quickly. Black*Star was already sitting at his drums shaking his leg anxiously.

"WHEN ARE WE GETTING STARTED" he yelled out

"SOON" I yelled back frustrated with the wires.

"Need help" Maka asked appearing

"That would help a lot" I said throwing them harshly on the floor

"The key is to follow one and then the other" she said with a smile as she easily untangled then and connected then where they belonged

"Thanks" I said rubbing my neck.

"Well good luck" she said happily

"Thanks" I muttered

"OKAY READY IN THREE TWO ONE" the director said as the lights when on and the guys started playing.

**Bold: Soul **_Italics: The Guys_

**There you go  
>You're always so right<br>It's all a big show  
>It's all about you<br>You think you know  
>What everyone needs<br>You always take time  
>To criticize me<strong>

I sang tapping foot.  
><strong><br>It seems like every day  
>I make mistakes<br>I just can't get it right  
>It's like I'm the one<br>You love to hate  
>But not todaaaay<strong>

I sang tipping the stand a bit.

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_**  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>**_Get out, get out, get out_**  
>Get out of my way<br>**_Step up, step up, step up_**  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today,  
>Is gonna bring me doooooown<strong>

I sang jumping in up and down.

**There you go**  
><strong>You never ask why!<strong>  
><strong>It's all a big lie!<strong>  
><strong>Whatever you do<strong>  
><strong>You think you're special<strong>  
><strong>But I know, and I know<strong>  
><strong>And I know, and we know<strong>  
><strong>That you're not<strong>

I sang getting rolling my eyes._  
><em>**  
>You're always there to point<br>Out my mistakes  
>And shove them in my face<br>It's like I'm the one  
>You love to hate<br>But not todaaaaaay**

I sang pointing to the audience.

_**So shut up, shut up, shut up**_  
><em><strong>Don't wanna hear it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get out, get out, get out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get out of my way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Step up, step up, step up<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll never stop me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nothing you say today<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is gonna bring me down<strong>_  
>(shut<em> up, shut up, shut up)<em>**  
>Is gonna bring me down<br>**_(Shut up ,shut up, shut up)_

I sang walking to one side of the stage.

**Will never bring me down**

I sang shooting Maka a wink. I smirk when she turned other way.

**Don't tell me who I should be**  
><strong>And don't try to tell me what's right for me<strong>  
><strong>Don't tell me what I should do<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna waste my time<strong>  
><strong>I'll watch you fade away!<strong>

I said acting as if I was pissed off._  
><em>**  
>So shut up, shut up, shut up<br>Don't wanna hear it!  
>Get out, get out, get out<br>Get out of my way  
>Step up, step up, step up<br>You'll never stop me  
>Nothing you say today<br>Is gonna bring me down**

The crowd cheered as I sung.  
><strong><br>Shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down!<strong>

I sang jumping up and down.

**Bring me down**

I smiled at the audience.

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_**  
>Won't bring me down<br>**_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_**  
>Bring me down<br>**_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_**  
>Won't bring me down<strong>

I sang as the song ended.

"WELL THAT'S OUR SHOW FOR TODAY WE"LL SEE YOU TOMARROW AND GIVE A HAND FOR SKELETON KEY AND BLUSHIN' LIKE CRAZY" Oprah Said as the light turned off.

"Well thanks for coming and good luck on tonight's concert" Oprah said giving me and Maka a handshake.

"Thanks for having us" Maka said happily with a smile.

"Okay Kid we got to go the concert starts in 4 hours and we got things to do" Marie said as Stein stood behind her.

"Over exposed blonde" I asked Maka as we walked together

"What" she asked

"Seems kinda dangerous no" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Not really but it was sure fun" she said smiling

_That gives me an idea…_

* * *

><p><strong>Concerts in the next chapter :3<strong>

**Ne, Review Plz... **


	19. Gone Bad

**Progota: Tired... but here are the songs**

**Piece of me by Britany Spears**

**The Anthem by Good Charlotte**

**Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

"You look great" Liz said trying to comfort Maka.

"Hell no you crazy" Maka said defensively

At the moment we were currently getting ready for the concert, which was only a few minutes away from beginning, but once Maka saw her wardrobe she refuses to go out.

"Look you got the legs why not show then" Liz said rubbing her temples

"Liz these shorts are so short half my ass is showing" Maka complained. I for one did not mid her shorts. Yes there were short but in the 'damn girl' kinda way. For me it was a nice view.

"Look Soul likes it" Liz said pointing at me

"I'm not complaining" I shrugged

"SOUL" Maka blushed

"I'm gonna go we on already" I said walking away. The chain hanging down my ripped jeans hit against my legs. I sighed straightening my arms and fixing my tee shirt and wrist band.

"Yo Soul ya ready" Black*Star asked. He wore the usual tee shirt, duck taped jeans and basket ball shoes.

"Yeah" I muttered. I was tired considering I had the ingenious plan to sing another song we ended up practicing again for hours and boy was I tired.

"Guys your on in 2" a worker said passing by us. I walked over to the stage to see Chrona and Kid already there. Chrona in his usual black shirt and jeans attire with Kid in his striped clothing.

"NOW PRESENTING SKELETON KEY" they announced as the curtains opened.

"YOU GUYS READY TO GET CRAZY" I yelled as the crowd cheered.

**Bold: Soul **_Italics: The guys_

**Yeah, here we go**

I sang as the music began.

**It's a new day, but it all feels old  
>It's a good life, that's what I'm told<br>But everything, it all just feels the same**

I rolled my eyes.  
><strong><br>At my high school, it felt more to me  
>Like a jail cell, a penitentiary<br>My time spent there, it only made me see**

I said as the adrenaline built up.

**That I don't ever wanna be like you**  
><strong>I don't wanna do the things you do<strong>  
><strong>I'm never gonna hear the words you say<strong>  
><strong>and I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be<strong>

I said sang as I jump from side to side.

**You...don't wanna be just like you**  
><strong>Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem, throw all your hands up,<strong>  
><strong>you... don't wanna be you<strong>

I sang pointing to the audience.

**Go to college, a university, get a real job,**  
><strong>That's what they said to me<strong>  
><strong>But I could never live the way they want<strong>  
><strong>I'm gonna get by, and just do my time, out of step while, they all<strong>  
><strong>get in line<strong>  
><strong>I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind<strong>

I shrugged.

**Do you really wanna be like them, do you really wanna be another**  
><strong>trend?<strong>  
><strong>Do you wanna be part of that crowd?<strong>  
><strong>'cause I don't ever wanna, I don't ever wanna be<strong>

I sang running towards one side of the stage.  
><strong><br>You...don't wanna be just like you  
>Oh what I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,<br>you, don't wanna be you**

I sang as I reached out and grabbed the fans hands.

_Shake it once, that's fine  
>Shake it twice, that's okay<br>Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself, again._

I took a deep breath in as the guys sang Chrona took his solo.

**You...don't wanna be just like you**  
><strong>What I'm sayin' is this is the anthem throw all your hands up,<strong>  
><strong>Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me, you, don't wanna<strong>  
><strong>be just like you<br>**_(just like you)_  
><strong>This is the anthem throw all your hands up, y'all got to feel<strong>  
><strong>me, sing if you're with me<strong>  
><strong>Another loser anthem<strong>_(whoa-oh)_**  
>Another loser anthem <strong>_(whoa-oh)_**  
>Another loser anthem <strong>_(whoa-oh)_**  
>Another loser anthem<strong>

I sang and raise my hand in trump. I smiled before quickly running backstage.

"Nice one" Maka said with a thumps up.

"You're next" I said handing her the mic

"Guess so" she smirked "Well might as well get this over with" she added with a sigh

"Good luck" I smiled

"Yeah yeah" she muttered

**Maka POV**

I sighed as I once again fixed my shorts pulling them down as much as I could. These stupid shorts where to short and the tank I was wearing was too tight and showed my belly bottom. Liz wore tight pants and a tank along with Tsubaki. Patty wore shorts but her usual puppy ones but her shirt was definitely tight. My hair was in a high pony tail and swayed as I walked.

"NOW FOR THE GIRLS OF BLUSHIN' LIKE CRAZY" the announcer announced as the curtains opened. The lights where off and my back was to the audience.

**Bold: Maka** _Italics: The girls_

**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
>don't matter if I step on the scene<br>Or sneak away to the Philippines  
>they still gonna put pictures of my derrière in the magazine<br>You want a piece of me  
>You want a piece of me<strong>

I sang kicking the ground and walking around.

**I'm Miss bad media karma**  
><strong>Another day, another drama<strong>  
><strong>Guess I can't see the harm<strong>  
><strong>In workin' and bein' a mama<strong>  
><strong>And with a kid on my arm<strong>  
><strong>I'm still an exceptional earner<strong>  
><strong>You want a piece of me<strong>

I sang with a shrug.

**I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles of the rich and famous"**  
><em>(you want a piece of me)<em>**  
>I'm Mrs. "Oh my God that Britney's Shameless"<br>**_(you want a piece of me)_**  
>I'm Mrs. "Extra! Extra! This just in"<br>**_(you want a piece of me)_**  
>I'm Mrs. "She's too big, now she's too thin"<br>**_(you want a piece of me)_

I sang as I walked to the side of the stage.  
><strong><br>I'm Mrs. "You want a piece of me"  
>Tryin' and pissin' me off<br>Well get in line with the paparazzi  
>Who's flippin' me off<br>Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc  
>End up settlin' in court<br>Now are you sure you want a piece of me?  
>You want a piece of me<strong>

I sang with a pissed face.

**I'm Mrs. "Most likely to get on the TV for strippin' on the streets"**  
><strong>When gettin' the groceries, no, for real ...<strong>  
><strong>Are you kiddin' me?<strong>  
><strong>No wonder there's panic in the industry<strong>  
><strong>I mean, please<strong>

I asked with a 'seriously?' face.

**Do you want a piece of me?**

I pointed to the audience.

**I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles of the rich and famous"**  
><em>(you want a piece of me)<em>  
><strong>I'm Mrs. "Oh my God that Britney's Shameless"<strong>  
><em>(you want a piece of me)<em>  
><strong>I'm Mrs. "Extras! Extra! This just in"<strong>  
><em>(you want a piece of me)<em>  
><strong>I'm Mrs. "She's too big, now she's too thin"<strong>  
><em>(you want a piece of me) <em>

I sang walking to the front of the stage.

**I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17**  
><strong>Don't matter if I step on the scene<strong>  
><strong>Or sneak away to the Philippines<strong>  
><strong>They still gonna put pictures of my derrière in the magazine<strong>  
><strong>You want a piece of me<strong>  
><strong>You want a piece, piece of me...<strong>

I sang sitting on the edge of the stage.  
><strong><br>You want a piece of me**

I got up and started dancing.

**I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles of the rich and famous"**  
><em>(you want a piece of me)<em>  
><strong>I'm Mrs. "Oh my God that Britney's Shameless"<strong>  
><em>(you want a piece of me)<em>  
><strong>I'm Mrs. "Extras! Extra! This just in"<strong>  
><em>(you want a piece of me)<em>  
><strong>I'm Mrs. "She's too big, now she's too thin"<strong>  
><em>(you want a piece of me)<em>

I sang dancing over with the background dancers.

**I'm Mrs. "Lifestyles of the rich and famous"  
><strong>_(you want a piece of me)_**  
>I'm Mrs. "Oh my God that Britney's Shameless"<br>**_(you want a piece of me)_**  
>I'm Mrs. "Extras! Extra! This just in"<br>**_(you want a piece of me)_**  
>I'm Mrs. "She's too big, now she's too thin"<br>**_(you want a piece of me)_**  
>Piece of me<strong>

I sang before rolling eyes and smiling. I quickly got off the stage.

"Okay everyone hurry" Marie and Stein said as we shuffled to get dressed. I quickly got dresses and fixed my hair. Once we were all done we ran back on stage in a rush. This time we wore leather outfits. I wore a small leather skirt with a matching vest and fingerless gloves. Liz wore leather pants with a white tank while patty wore leather shorts and a tank top. Tsubaki decided to wear a long skirt with a slit on the side.

"Looking good" Soul said with a thump up.

"Thanks" I answered

I looked at what he wore. He had leather pants, butt looking good, with a vest and no shirt. Black*Star had the same but had on a tee shirt. Kid wore leather pants and a suit like jacket over. Chrona had on black leather pants and a black Tee shirt.

**Soul POV**

"Ready guys" I asked

"Ready" they answered. This time they weren't gonna play their instruments. Considering this song was dance I decided they would dance with us and I recorded the audio earlier.

"AND NOW BONUS FOR OUR FANS" Maka announced

**Bold: Soul**; _Italics: Maka_; _**Bold Italics: The guys and girls**_

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad **

I sang as they guys and I started dancing.

**I know your type**  
><em>(Your type)<em>  
><strong>You're daddy's little girl<br>Just take a bite  
><strong>_(One bite)_  
><strong>Let me shake up your world<br>'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>I'm gonna make you lose control <strong>

I sang pointing to Maka.

**She was so shy**  
><strong>Till I drove her wild<strong>

I sang with a smirk

**I make them good girls go bad**  
><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>  
><strong>You were hanging in the corner<strong>  
><strong>With your five best friends<strong>  
><strong>You heard that I was trouble<strong>  
><strong>But you couldn't resist<strong>  
><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>  
><strong>I make them good girls go<strong>  
><strong>Good girls go bad<strong>

The guys and I started dancing.

_I know your type  
><em>_**(Your type)**__  
>Boy, you're dangerous<br>Yeah, you're that guy  
><em>_**(That guy)**__  
>I'd be stupid to trust<br>But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
>You make me wanna lose control <em>

Maka sang pointing to me and rolling her eyes.

**She was so shy  
>Till I drove her wild <strong>

I sang as Maka danced around me.

**I make them good girls go bad**  
><strong>I make them good girls go bad<strong>

I sang as I twirled Maka around.

_I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I heard that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist <em>

Maka sang looking at me.

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go<br>Good girls go bad  
>Good girls go bad<br>Good girls go bad **

I sang as Maka and the girls walked to the back of the stage.

**Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance <strong>

I sang as the guys formed a group around me.

_And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance <em>

Maka sang as she and the girls strutted to the front of the stage.

**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
>Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance <strong>

I sang as the guy and I battled the girls.

_And he got away with the girls in the back  
>Acting like they're too hot to dance <em>

Maka sang rolling her eyes and moving her hand dismissively.

_**I make them good girls go bad  
>(They don't stand a chance)<br>I make them good girls go  
>The good girls go bad, yeah<br>Good girls go bad**_

Maka and I sang together.

_**I was hanging in the corner  
>With my five best friends<br>I thought that you were trouble  
>But I couldn't resist<strong>_

Maka sang as she hopped onto my back.

**I make them good girls go bad  
>I make them good girls go bad<br>I make them good girls go  
>Good girls go bad<br>Good girls go bad  
>Good girls go<strong>

We ended the song and ran backstage, Maka still riding piggy back style on my back.

"That was fun" Maka smiled

"Yeah but these stupid pants are giving me a mega wedgey" Black*Star commented

"Black*Star" Tsubaki said apologetically

"Stop complaining" I snarled

"Dude" Black*Star whined

"Well lets all get dress where leaving tonight for another place tonight" Maka said ruffling with her hair.

"Well lets go change an we'll meet in you guy's bus" I said pointing behind me.

"Okay see you" Maka said as the girls walked away.

We walked over to our dressing rooms and practically pried the stupid leather pants. We used the showers and let all the sweat come off. Once we were done we changed into our pajamas and walked out of the stadium. It wasn't long till we got on the bus and waited for the girls.

"Damn it where are they" Black*Star cursed

"They taking their time" Kid said looking at his watch

"Oh my god" Liz said as she stumbled onto the bus.

"I can't believe it" Tsubaki said as they ran to other side of the bus and peeked out of the curtain.

"What are you doing" I asked

"SHHH" Liz said roughly

"Maka-Chan's ex-boyfriend Asura trying to talk to Maka" Patty said

"What" I said shooting up from my spot

"SHHH I WANNA HEAR" Tsubaki yelled as we stared at her

"I didn't know you could yell" Liz said surprised

"Sorry" Tsubaki said apologetically

"LET ME GO" Maka yelled from outside as I quickly ran out of the bus.

"Maka I want to talk to you" said a guy with weird black hair and weird red eyes.

"NO Asura let go" Maka said pulling her hand backwards

"Just let me talk" he pleaded

"No" Maka said angrily

"Hey Maka what's wrong" I asked

"Ah Soul" she said looking at me

"Who are you" the Asura guy asked

"None of your damn business" I snarled pulling Maka away from him

"It is my damn business" he growled

"Whatever let's go Maka" I said tugging her towards the bus

"Your not going anywhere" he said steeping towards us

I ignored him as Maka clung to my shirt. I could tell he was scaring her a bit

"I asked you who you are now answer me asshole" he shouted

"Names Soul, Soul Eater and I'm her boyfriend"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS PLEASE! XD<strong>


	20. Don't worry I'll protect you

**WHOS A LAZY ASS BITCH!**

**THIS GIRL! ;D**

**So yeah I've had this in my computer for wuite some time really. I just been REAL lazy to update. So yuo are freee to call me a lazy bitch. no just kidding.**

**Seriously dont. **

**OKAY THEN~  
>Again soory for the late update school and shits beein the way.<strong>

**On a unrealed note...I GOT MY KONATA IZUMI COSPLAY ALREADY :D**

**OKay then **

**Read on my Darling~**

* * *

><p>"Maka, Is that true?" Asura growled looking at Maka<p>

"Damn Straight, now leave my girlfriend alone!" I said as I pulled Maka over to the bus

"You're not going anywhere!" Asura said charging at me

"SOUL!" Maka said as he punched me in the face. I fell backwards a bit and cringed when I tasted blood. I cut my lip with my teeth when he punched me.

"WHAT THE HELL ASURA!" Maka yelled.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE ME THAT EASILY! YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, MAKA!" He yelled.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME AND NOW WHERE DONE, OVER, NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE!" She yelled back.

"WE ARE NOT DONE UNTIL I SAY SO!" He said grabbing her hand and forcefully pulling her. I quickly jumped up and ran over to him.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MAKA!" I yelled throwing a punch that landed perfectly on my face.

"HEY LOOK IS THAT SOUL EATER AND ASURA KESHIN!" a guy yelled as a mob of paparazzi started to run over.

"We gotta go!" I said throwing Maka over my shoulder and running towards the bus.

"THIS IS NOT OVER MAKA!" Asura yelled as we got on the bus.

"Drive, Drive, Drive, DRIVE!" I yelled as the driver closed the door and sped off. Once we got out of the parking lot I sat down and let out a sigh.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka asked as she grabbed my face

"Oh my god he busted your lip?" Maka said panicked

"Maka I'm fine." I said rolling my eyes at how she overreacted

"No you're not. Your bleeding." she said rubbing the tip of her thumb over my lip. I quickly pulled away as I felt my face heat up.

"Let me go and get the first aid, DON'T MOVE!" she said running to the bathroom. I sighed and laid back.

"Well aren't you lucky~" Liz said with a smirk.

"Not now." I snarled looking at her.

"No, no, no, no but look now that your injured Maka gonna want to take care of you~" Liz smiled.

"Plus we heard what you said~" Patty added.

"I didn't know you and Maka were dating." Tsubaki giggled.

"Oh…um." I said rubbing my neck.

"Nice going man but I thought you would go for someone with bigger boobs" Black*Star said laughing.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled as Black*Star collapsed on the ground with a guitar imprint on his head.

"Here Patty another for your collection." Maka said handing Patty the new guitar.

"THANKS MAKA-CHAN~" she sang happily taking the guitar.

"EW PATTY THERE'S BLOOD ON IT!" Liz squealed backing away from her sister.

"OH COOL~" Patty yelled.

"Here." Maka said sitting in front of me with a cotton ball in her hand.

"This might sting so bear with me..." she said gently putting it to my lip. I backed away a bit when it burned instead of stung.

"Sorry." she said pulling the cotton ball away

"No, it's okay." I said looking away. She gently put the cotton ball back lip and I cringed at the pain. She started to rub it in and then pulled it away completely.

"Well as much fun treating a wound is I'm think I'm gonna turn in." Liz said with a yawn

"Yeah I'm tired..." Patty said roughly falling into her sister's lap.

"Come on lets tuck you in." Liz said pulling her sister up and towards the bunk beds.

"Well I think I'm going to bed as well." Tsubaki said getting up "Seems as Black*Star isn't going to wake up anytime soon." she added gently grabbing Black*Star arms and pulling him towards the couch he slept on.

Maka got a wet napkin and rubbed it gently on my face. I noticed that the napkin was stained with dried blood when she'd pull away.

"Thanks." she said leaving the napkin on the table and grabbing a band aid.

"Sure thing." I said with a cocky smile. He rolled her eyes.

"Even with a busted lip, black eye, and check bruise you can still manage to smile so cockily." she said applying the band aid to my cheek.

"Fuck Yeah." I smirked.

"You really are something Soul Eater." She said closing the first aid box and plopping next to me.

It was silent.

"Soo…" I trailed trying to make conversation.

"Yeah…" she said in response.

"So you actually dated that guy?" I asked. Asura was violent and I never thought that she'd be into those types of guys. I mean his hair was died so I looked like it had eyes and he eye tattoos all over his body.

"Yeah, he wasnt my type but he was a sweet talker." She said with a smirk "A real good one…"

"Hey hey hey I'm your boyfriend now!" I exclaimed. We both stopped and looked at each other.

"Did you just say…?" Maka asked.

"Yeah…" I said blushing and looking away.

"Soo…did you just ask me out?" she asked.

"Well…kinda…I guess… yeah." I said looking down.

"Wow." she said before she started to giggle.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow the awkward moment completely dissolved.

"Never thought you'd be the one to blush and confess~" she laughed.

"Hey!" I yelled embarrassed. She giggled and then leaned in and kissed over my band aid.

"Well I guess it was a smart move on your part." Maka smiled "Well then I'm gonna hit the hay.".

"Oh no you don't~" I said grabbing her chin gently " I got a black eye, bruised cheek, and busted lips so I expect a little more compensation, if you know what I mean~" I said with a smirk.

"There's the cocky Soul that I know~" She said with giggle. I pulled her over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She quickly pulled away and her face cringed.

"Come on I wasn't that bad!" I whined.

"No No the kiss was awesome but your lip taste like rubbing alcohol and blood..." she said licking her lips.

"What…?"

"You might wanna wash your lip before you go to sleep and will it kill you to wear some chap stick every now and then." she said walking towards the bunk. I frowned.

"Well then Night Boyfriend~" she said hopping into her bed. I sighed but then smirked.

"Night Girlfriend~"

* * *

><p>The next morning they stopped by a small roadside dinner. We grabbed some breakfast in our Pjs and continued on with the tour. We were making our way towards Canada. We were going to perform at a concert and then heads towards somewhere else that I couldn't remember at the moment. I looked over to Maka and opened my mouth to say something before her phone rang again.<p>

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" she remarked.

"Asura again?"Liz asked

"This dude doesn't give up so easily." Black*Star yawned.

"Maybe I should go all giraffe neck braking on him!"Patty yelled, plushie giraffe in hand.

_Poor thing._

"No...well that does sound nice, but he'll move on...eventually." Maka said as she laid back.I outstreached my arm and wrapped it around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it,babe. You got me if to protect ya if you need it."

"Yeah." I smiled snuggling into his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Imma thinking of putting a some Hetalia in this. Not enough to make it a crossover or anything just a few references. Like since there going to Canada I might put a chapter with a certain Canadian name Mathew Williams and a guy called Gilbet Beilshmidt. (Fav pairing and I just love Mattie)<strong>

**You never know. :P**

**I think I might though.**

**So yeah...**

**Review darlings~**


	21. PLEASE READ!

**I am pissed.**

**I bet you are too. I am soryy for the no recent update. I haven't been on this site for a while and shit happened.**

**I failed geometry and had to go to summer school then I failed EOC so I had to take classes on that and then retest.**

**I HATE FUCKING REALITY! :I**

**Anywho reason for this.**

**A story of mine has been fucking stolen or copied or remade or plagerized (sp?)**

**My _SoMa 10 words or less_ kinda thing.**

**I logged in today (after a long time) and went to read some Homestuck fanfics for a bit of inspiration and romance to get to work on mine. I got ideas but I need a few more.**

**So yeah I was looking at some John/Vriska stuff. ((I like that pairing somewhat))**

**And I see a 10 words or less one and was like 'OO~ Interesting~"**

**I started reading it and ITS FUCKING THE SAME.**

**I not fucking joking its word for word except of Soul and Maka its fucking John and Vriska.**

**This person just changed like one and a few words but other than that ITS THE SAME!**

**I was stunned.**

**Really? I have to deal with this playgerizing bullshit here?**

**I really love you guys for reading my stories but really?**

**Wow.**

**Ugh. I really don't need drama here and I didn't review on that fic I just left it at that. I dont need to have a fight here.**

**So I just wanted to ask you guys if you ever see something like this and someone copying my stories and just switching things around please notify me.**

**Really. I know I dont update as often and maybe this is asking a bit too much but really someone taking and copying your story is the worst a author can experience.**

**I really hope this person see's this and knows I am on to them. I checked them out to make sure they didn't do it with another one of my stories. But no they didn't. **

**Then I thought 'maybe a coinsidence?' but I saw they also had a Soul Eater story so that couldnt be it. It was 95% pretty much word for word. **

**Just really guys? **

**Ugh.**

**On another note I am really sorry if you thought this was a update I promise I will soon enough. Chapter is almost done. I SWEAR!**

**Though I think my computer caught another virus because a window just popped up with the virus danger thing. I pray there isnt I really don't need another trip to best buy again.**

**Well, sorry for rant but I'm just pissed that this happened.**

**I hope to post an update soon and thanks again for following my stories and reviewing. :3**

**With much love, Progota.**


	22. Totally did not put my Otp in this Nope

**Okay! As promised an update!**

**Yay party of here! Party over there! Heres the fucking story! :D  
><strong>

**Yeah.**

**Anyway! Thanks for your support on my previous author notes on the story that was stolen. After I posted it the person apologized and deleted the story so everything alright. :3**

**So Yeah! **

**Speaking of conventions I'm going to one myself tomarrow (Friday 8/10/12). _San Japan _people! I am excited.  
>Its like of the biggest in San Antonio and I am pumped! Armstrongs and Winry's VA from FMA are going to be there. Ox Fords also but I dont have anything for him to sigh so sorry...<strong>

**Either way I'm going to be in a car for several hours drivng there tomarrow and won't make it till real late. I'm going Saturday and Sunday though.  
>Saturday I will be Konata from LuckyStar with my anime shoes :3 and Sunday its Eruka Frog with my mini Tadpole Jackson. Omg the cosplay was alot of work for me for Eruka but I'm quite please with it :D<strong>

**Anyone who is going and might spot me don't be shy! I'd love to meet make more anime buddies. :3**

**So I'm going to be out the whole weekend and will probably update next week. Hopefully.**

**Well i've kept you here for a while. **

**Enjoy the update darlings~**

**So did not just copy and paste what i typed in a guitar can change a person. No no nope. :pokerface:**

* * *

><p>"OH KIDS WHERE HERE!" Marie yelled happily.<p>

It was was too early. They were tired and if she were Black*Star and not Maka's boss she would have been Maka-Choped by now.

"Kids wakey wakey! We need to practice the coreography and the song!" She said shaking Maka bit. Out of everyone it had to be Maka. Great.

"Let me take care of this." Stein said shifting the cigarrete in his mouth around. He walked over to windows and slide all the curtains open. The bus lit up as if the lights overpowered.

"IT BURNS!" Black*Star cried. He rolled off the couch and clutched his face trying to cover himself from the bright lift.

"Ugh Five more minutes Stein" Soul growled as Kid groaned in agreement.

"Now, now, boys time to get up!" Marie smiled.

"Marie its too early..." Maka turned giving her her back.

"No its not it noon already and you guy still need to eat and practice!" She said angrily before ripping away the covers.

"Nooo!" Maka groaned and pulled them back.

"Maka let go and get up!"

"No!"

Now it was a full on tug-o-war for the covers. Everyone seemed to awaken with the noise as Maire tugged to the point she was on the ground and using her legs for more support.

"Fine be that way!" Maire yelled letting go of the blanket after a strong tug. Maka immiediatly flung backward hitting her head pretty hard on the wall.

"Ow!" she laughed. "Maire!"

Marie smiled seeing as she was awake now. "Okie Dokie Kiddies now that everyone is awake get ready! First off were going to eat some breakfast/lunch, which ever you want, and then hit the pedal to the metal to the Entertainment Center and practice atleat 2 hours. After that you guys can rest for about 2 hours before we get ready and on stage. Got it!" Maire smiled giving them a shining thumbs up.

"Got it!" the girls yelled enthusiastically as they got out of bed and stretched.

"Huh?" Soul, Black*Star, and Chrona asked as they seemed a bit to tired to have listened.

"Wow you seemed to have everything planned out pretty fairly." Stein commented taking a good deep breath of his cigarette in.

"I may not look it Stein but I'm perfectly perfessional." She smirked proudly before taking Stein cigarette out of his mouth.

"Ugh I these cancer sticks!" She complained sticking her tounge out in discust as they walked out of the bus. "Well be waiting outside darlings~!"

"Ugh shes too hapy in the morning..." Soul groaned running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah but she gets us all pumped up in the morning" Maka smiled streatching her hands up in the air. "Ah! That hit the spot!"

"Well then..." Liste began as she had a towel in hand "SHOT GUN!" She ran to the bathroom before anyone could stop her.

"Liz..." Tsubaki sighed.

"NO FAIR, SISSY!" Patty yelled angrily banging on the door.

"Damn she beat me to it! Don't hog all the hot water Elizabeth! I'm going next!" Maka yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" She yelled back before the water kicked in. Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty all went through there drawers and searched for their clothing.

"Ugh you all look so asymmetical." Kid commented as he neaty unfolded his clothing.

"Thanks kid thats what every girl wants to hear in the morning." Maka retorted as Patty bursted into laughter. He shrugged it off before taking his seat.

"So Soul how the bruises going?" Black*Star asked as he slung a shoulder over his arm.

"Oh that reminds me I have to change the bandages on your bruises before we get off." Maka announced as she scrolled down on her laptop.

"Geez Black*Star did you _have_ to remind her. These thing hurt ya know." Soul said taking Black*Star's arm off his shoulder and tossing it away.

"HAHAHAHA Damn Soul your such a pus-"

"AHEM!" Tsubaki coughed loudly from her seat.

"Wuss. Soul your a wuss." He said a chill running up his spine as he looked at Tsubaki for approval.

"Good boy Black*Star." She smiled and patted his head. Maka looked at the scene with amusement. Boy, did she have him wrapped around her daintly fingers.

"Wow Tsubaki nice work." Maka whispered to her. "Gotta teach me that technique."

"Oh Maka your Maka Chops work the same way." she laughed as Maka shrugged.

"Yeah but there a pain on my arm. I feel like I'm going to pop my shoulder out." She laughed as Tsubaki smiled.

"But its great way to work the muscle. Also shows a lot of girl power since your so dainty and small." she responed.

"Ugh. I wish. If we keep eating out I'm going to gain weight! Thats the last thing I need." Maka laughed.

"Please Maka, we both know you have a fast matabilism! No matter what you eat your so skinny! Plus you work pretty hard at the rehursal so you burn even more calories!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Still! There's many thing in fast foot that are not so healthy! Think of all the cholestrol and grease!" Maka retorted.

There conversation went on for a while as the boys (except Kid and Chrona) watched them with an eyebrow raised.

"What are they talking about?" Soul whispered over to Black*Star.

"I don't know! Maybe a secret language or something!" He whispered back. Chrona sighed. These two are oblivious idiots.

"Its as females would put it 'girl talk'." Chrona said trying not to smack them over the head. The he stopped for a moment and in thought. Great his brother violent ways were rubbing off on him.

"Just nod and say yes!" Patty laughed as she colored her coloring book. Thank god it was those crayola paper ones cause if not the couch would be a rainbow by now.

"Yes but-" Kid began but was cut off.

"Hey Soul!" Maka called him over, "Does it look like I'm packing more calories than I should?"

Soul looked over to Patty for guidance to answer this question. She just nodded and gave a thumbs up. With that Soul turned back and looked at Maka straight in the eye as Liz got out of the shower.

"Yes." he said and nodded. Maka's smiled stayed plastered on her face as her aura went cold. Tsubaki refrained from speaking and shuffled to move out of the way.

"Well then..." Maka said standing up. Soul cowered under her growing shadow.

"M-M-Maka?" he asked.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka slammed her guitar down on his head.

"ACK!" Soul yelped falling to the ground. Maka threw her towel over her shoulder and flipped her hair with a 'hmph' and walked towards the bathroom.

"LIKE A BOSS!" Patty yelled as she laughed.

"As I was saying-" Kid was the again cut off.

"That trick doesn't always work." Liz laughed.

"Exactly." Kid said as he and Liz made eye contact. They stared at each other for a while before both turned away with a skarlet blush creeping on thier cheeks.

"Liz are you blushing?" Maka asked teasingly.

"N-No! Its the steam from the shower!" She said shuffling past her.

"Whatever~" Maka said entering the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Now that they were all dressed and in disguise they were dropped off a few blocks away from a breakfast dinner to avoid being noticed.<p>

"Ugh this wig is itchy." Black*Star groaned, as Chrona and Soul nodded in agreement seeming a bit uncomfortable.

"Well its your fault for dying your hair such a distinctive color." Maka said as she was currently playing a gothic part. Which consisted of her ususal plaid skirt with a black ripped on the back blouse and _alot _of eyeliner.

"I'm albino this is my natural hair color." Soul defended. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeanes, an over sized hoodie with the hood up and a blue cap over. He was wearing a brown wig and sunglasses to hide his ablino-ness.

"Mine was a prank gone wrong." Kid eyes shifted over to Black*Star and Soul.

"Yeah but your not the one with pounds of concealer on..." Liz grumbled for she got the unfortunate role of the stereotipical blonde. With pounds of makeup and totally 'pinkerific!' look.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Patty laughed. She, well... they left her to choose so she just looked like a rainbow threw up on her.

Chrona stuck close to Maka even though she was holding hands with Soul. He was also dressed gothin with black skinnies, black shirt, straigh black wig that made it look ironed and a bit damaged. He also topped it off with two fake snake bites under his lip.

He looked pretty good in the girls opinion.

Kid wore a nerd kinda thing, sweater vest, glasses, and a wavy brown wig. While Black*Star wore something similar to Soul outfit except he wore a dirty blonde wig to hide his very thick blue hair. While Tsubaki wore a japanese lolita style with pigtails on either side of her head.

"Here we are!" Maka said as they entered. It was slightly empty except for a few other customers. Not alot though.

"Like stay in character!" Liz wailed in her 'blonde' voice.

"Shut up, blondie." Maka growled. Giving each other an imaginary high fives in there head.

"Yo both of ya's stop this shit." Soul said acting tuff.

"Yeahs Man I'm hungry!" Black*Star added and tugged Soul in the arm.

"Yup! Yup!" Patty clapped.

"Oh I'd love to try some authetic maple syrup!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Ugh your all to happy. It almost burns me." Chrona added with a 'glare'.

"I agree." Maka said looking at them shiftly eye'd.

"Where is the waiter, I wish to sit down already." Kid said pulling up his glasses.

Considering they group was quite...unique it did attract some attention. But by the way they were acting people shook it off.

"Good morning!" A teen roughly thier age came up to them. He was a blonde with longish hair for a boy. It went past his ears but shorter than mid neck. His eyes were a more colored blue almost a striking purple.

"I'm Mathew and I'll be your waiter." he smiled his glasses lifting a bit in the process.

"Woah he's cute." Liz whispered over to Maka who nodded.

"Booth or table?" He asked and grabbed a few menus.

"A booth is fine, thank you." Kid said looking at him in a snooty rich kid kind of way that made Liz visibly melt much to Maka's amusment.

"Hey birdie another round please!" a man yelled. They all turned and were a bit stunned, Soul most of all.

"Woah, another albino." Soul said slightly amazed.

"Gil, I'm with customers right now!" Mathew, the waiter, yelled.

"Ignore them I'm more awesome." He laughed back.

"Ugh. Please ingore my idiot boyfriend and follow me this way." Mathew said and began walking.

"Bummer he's gay." Liz whispered.

"Bummer I'm taken remember." Maka interjected.

"You so like funny, gurrrrll! I meant for me darling!" Liz laughed.

"Ughh, please stop talking." Maka sighed.

"Here's your table." Mathew smiled and placed their menu's down. "I'll be back in bit to take your orders." and with that he returned to the previous guy who called him over. They watched as he scoled the albino before giving him peck on the cheek. Which caused the girls to 'awwwww' and the guys to just kinda stare in shock.

"Well on another note I think I need to get a new phone." Maka sighed and opened her menu.

"Bastard still calling you." Soul asked as he placed an arm over her shoulder. Which looked a bit wierd for a gothic and a gangster. But they forgot they were in character.

"Yeah my phones reached the maximum on texts and voicemails. I think the company is going to charge me for it." Maka stated looking over the many options of food.

"I'll break it for yeah!" Black*Star said happily.

"Well see. I know from personal expirence he'll get bored after a while and give up." Maka shrugged.

"Well I hope." Tsubaki smiled.

"Ready to order?" Mathew popped up.

"Umm any recomendations?" Maka asked.

"Pancakes!" Mathew smiled. "With Maple syrup. There really good."

"I'll have that then with orange juice please." Maka said passing him the menu.

"Same here but like with coffee though." Liz said with a hair flip.

In the end it was pancakes and syrup and assortment of drinks.

"These are really good!" Tsubaki smiled.

"DELICIOUS!" Pattie yelled happily.

"I agree." Maka said as she stuffed another peice into her mouth.

"Course it is Birdie made it! There just as awesome as me!" The albino from ealier said as he walked over to them. Most of them noticing his strange accent.

"Birdie?" Black*Star asked.

"Mathew, your waiter back there, I call him Birdie." He smiled as Black*Star raised an eyebrow.

"What? Don't tell me I don't have the right to call my boyfriend by a nickname." he huffed in annoyance. "The goverments already marked our right to marry illegal."

"No no you have every right." Maka said "Our friend here's just not that open." Black*Star huffs and starts stuffing his face.

"Like how long you've been dating?" Liz asks.

"Hmm since highschool really." He says. " Around three or four years?"

"It 3 and a half, Gil." Mathew interjected. "Here is your refil." Mathew smiled and refilled Patty's apple juice.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"No problem." He smiled before grabbing Gil's ear and turning the other. "Come on Gil leave the customers to their meal."

"Come on Birdie!" The ablino complained.

"Shut up and come on." the other laughed before they heard a few shutter noises. They turned to Tsubaki who had pulled out her camera phone and was taking pictures. A devious yet planning look in her eyes.

"Uh-oh Tsubaki the closet pervert reappears yet again!" Liz laughed as Maka snorted trying not to choke on her pancakes.

"What?" Black*Star asked stopping in his tracks.

"s'baki gots a thing for dees thingz 'alled yaoi and moe." Patty said with a face full of pancakes.

"Hehehehe" Tsubaki laughed "These are going on my blog."

Kid slowly scooted closer to Liz and farther from Tsubaki. The look in her eye gave him the creeps. Liz blushed slightly as their arms brushed lightly against each other. Maka noticing stifled a laugh.

She obviously knew these two would be a couple in no time.

"Well they seem to be getting along really well." Soul whispered over to Maka.

"Hah, I give them 3 days or less before they become a couple." Maka whispered back.

"With Kid's OCD? Hah, I dont think so. I bet it'll take alot longer." Soul smirked. They looked at the couple before back at each other for a moment before smirking.

"What's on the table?" Soul asked.

"Loser has to take the other on a very expensive date?" Maka asked determination in her eyes.

"Deal." Soul confirmed as Maka smirked.

"Seal it with a kiss?" Soul asked hopefully. Maka smiled and leaned in just a few centimeters from her face.

"Hmmm nope." she smirked and turned away stuffing her mouth with pancakes.

"No fair!" Soul yelled catching the resturants attention. Maka did nothing but eat her pancakes and look completely innocent while Chrona cowered a bit.

"I dont know how to deal with this." He said hunched over trying to make himself less visible.

Maka just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Totally did not put PruCan(Hetalia) in this. <strong>

**No wait. **

**I did. :D**

**AFKJAGFHDGHKALKGKHJDFKHJALKH JDGLKH ITS MY OTP WHY SHOULD I NOT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN sorry. Sorry seriously I just love it soooooooooooooo freaking much! 3**

**Okay now for another copy and paste from a guitar can change a person.**

**My birthday was a like 2-3 weeks ago (Imma Cancer :3) and this is super late and all I wanted to make a contest.**

_**FREE ONE-SHOT TO THE PERSON WHO GUESSES MY AGE RIGHT!  
>:D<strong>_

**_Rules:_  
><em>Just don't be all I think your in between the ages of 11-18<em>. **

**No dont do that.**

**I want a real answer like. "I think your 16." or something like that. (btw 16 isnt my real age :P...or is it ;D)  
>Well see...<strong>

**To the winners you just tell me what you'd like (angst,fluff,LEMON?) and I'll whip you up a one-shot :D ((pairings may vary!)) **

****I want to see who can guess my age right just by reading my stories. XD****

****So yeah. I'm tired.****

****Love you guys and hope you drop a review :3****

****Bye!~****


End file.
